Fire Emblem Redemption Book II - Catastrophic Deception of the Seeker
by Astral Miracle
Summary: Lost in the distant world of Tellius, Owain joins a company of treasure hunters, seeking to reclaim the lost Dominion Scepter. Though the road home was long ago lost, and the path ahead remains shrouded in mystery, Owain marches on undaunted. But even as he and his new companions strive to unravel the mystery of the pillars, a calamitous shadow looms ominously over all of Tellius.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

* * *

I do not own Fire Emblem, I do not own Intelligent Systems, and I do not own any of the characters / settings from Fire Emblem. I've rated this story T for themes of war, including both violence and murder, alcohol use, potentially minor sexual references (nothing exceeding what already exists in Fire Emblem: Awakening), and potentially themes of character death.

There will be spoilers for Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.


	2. Prologue: Sinister Shadows

**~ Prologue ~**

**Sinister Shadows**

The remarkable thing about castles, Cloak thought to himself, was how they could all be so strikingly similar. Castle Daein's hallways may have been quite convoluted, and the keep itself was fairly large, but in the end, it was a castle like any other. The main hall traveled down the length of the castle to the throne room, with living quarters for the servants that lived on site situated nearby. The finer living quarters in the more secluded section of the castle were naturally reserved for the royal family and their guests, and the treasury and armory were close to the barracks on the lower floor. Some of the other rooms were in odd and nonsensical places, but it wasn't too much of a concern. It had only taken Cloak a few days to familiarize himself with this particular keep.

Despite his comfort with his surroundings, Cloak's many experiences had taught him well, and he remained wary, despite maintaining his outwardly calm and unconcerned demeanor. As a guard, it was unlikely that any would find his presence unusual, and as a rather plain looking man, with a nondescript face and neatly trimmed brown hair, few would afford him a second glance under most circumstances. But for the sake of the visitor he was expecting, it was in his best interests to attract as little attention as possible. It helped that, like most castles, Castle Daein's hallways were only dimly lit. The darkness would have been stifling if it weren't for flickering torches, spaced around eight feet apart along the walls, casting an eerie, orange glow upon the old, smooth stone walls and the fine, thick red carpets.

A few of the other servants of the castle passed him, and Cloak nodded politely to each of them in turn as he continued down the passage. After checking to make sure no one was watching, he slipped into a small supply closet near the library.

A man was waiting for him inside the closet, holding a lit candle. The flickering flame illuminated his face. He, too, was a rather plain looking man, with the same nondescript face and neatly trimmed brown hair.

The two men were twins, and had once been partners in crime, until a botched assassination attempt upon a Begnion senator left both of them incarcerated. They had been brutally tortured for an entire month before they were condemned to a humiliating and excruciating public execution.

But then a pack of eidolons had appeared, striking at the town and mercilessly killing any who crossed their paths. In the confusion, the opportunistic assassins found their freedom once more, and came across those who had orchestrated the eidolon raid.

Their new benefactors were clever and cunning, and quite resourceful to boot. Cloak and Dagger, as the two men styled themselves, had only found greater success in service to the Redeemers.

But the Redeemers were as merciless as they were effective. Particularly Medea, the weakest, yet the most brutal of the six Lodestars, who seemed to delight in senseless murder. Only Harmony and Symphony, the youngest of the six Lodestars, had ever been seen to offer even the slightest bit of empathy toward others. But Symphony had been too caught up in his never-ending quest to please Tantalus, right until both master and apprentice disappeared two years ago. Harmony had been a mentor to the two assassins, and was quite a bit friendlier than the other Lodestars, but had become aloof and distant ever since the loss of her younger brother.

"How goes your mission?" Dagger asked, without bothering with the formality of a proper greeting.

"As well as we could have hoped," Cloak replied easily. "The seeds of doubt have been sown. Daein's soldiers are beginning to believe that Phoenicis may secretly support the Redeemers. And of course, I made certain that the envoy from Phoenicis overheard those doubts."

"Clever as King Phoenicis is, he will likely have seen the truth of our ploy," Dagger said, in a tone of satisfaction. For that had been part of the plan, too. Maybe the conflict would never be as great as they hoped, but the mere tension could possibly provide the fuel they needed. The kingdoms of Tellius, both Beorc and Laguz, would be precariously poised on the edge of war. When Charon recovered the Entropy Shard, they would finally be ready to set their plans in motion. And in their minds, there was no doubt that mighty Lord Charon would succeed.

"How goes your own task?" Cloak asked curiously. Dagger had been stationed in Phoenicis, trying to exploit the unusual decision of the former king of the united bird tribes.

Dagger shook his head glumly, though he look resigned. "Poorly, I'm afraid. Lord Charon expected as much. It was a slim hope at best. Of course, there are many who feel wronged by former King Tibarn's decision to abdicate the throne to one of the raven tribe. But Tibarn's own children stand behind King Strife. I have tried to afflict the populace with doubts, but as I lack true wings, it has not been easy."

"You can feign wings easily enough," Cloak reminded.

"But I cannot fly," Dagger replied. "Which keeps me away from the battles, where their emotions run highest. Thankfully, the mission is not a complete failure. I have managed to incense some of their doubts into unrest, and stirred up some ancient grudges once more. But I'm afraid I have more pressing news, Brother. Lady Harmony has betrayed us."

Cloak's eyes widened. "That's impossible! You jest, Brother!"

Dagger frowned. "Lord Symphony is alive. It seems Lady Harmony was hiding him from us. He, too, has turned against us."

Cloak blanched, guessing where this conversation was headed. "Who told you of this?" Cloak asked, though he knew the answer already, for Dagger's first report was to be to the citadel.

"Lady Medea," came the expected answer. "Don't worry – Lady Medea knows better than to send either or both of us in pursuit of Lady Harmony. But there's been a change of plans, Cloak. Lord Relic requires your assistance."

"What about Daein?" Cloak asked, confused.

"Your work is done here, according to Lord Relic. He is headed to Dragonflame Isle. The Dominion Scepter is near, but Lord Charon suspects Tantalus may be close to achieving his own goals. Time is running out," Dagger said. He handed a shimmering, forest-green cape to Cloak. "You may need this. I will be heading to Lord Charon's side to assist him in his search."

Cloak nodded. Working alongside Relic would probably not be particularly enjoyable. Even so, he did not envy his brother, for Charon was even more inscrutable than Relic. But there was one more bit of information that Charon needed to know, and who better to pass along word of it along than his brother?

"Brother, there's been another development. Soren, the legendary tactician from the War of the Goddess has returned," Cloak said.

"Soren? The tactician and staff officer of the Greil Mercenaries? He is still alive?" Dagger asked, startled.

"So it would seem," Cloak affirmed. "Accompanying him was a young man who Soren claims to be the descendant of the Radiant Hero. The boy carries Ragnell, by the words of Queen Micaiah herself. They set off toward the Snowflake Forest. I guess they must have heard of the recent eidolon activity in that region."

Dagger grinned wryly. "Interesting. I suppose I'll have to stop by the citadel before rejoining with Lord Charon, then. If we are to face Ragnell's wielder in battle, it behooves us to have Alondite and its wielder at hand, does it not?"

Cloak returned his smile. "Lord Charon would approve of your initiative, Brother. If your mission comes to blows, it promises to be a sight I'll be sorry to miss."

Each of the two men reached for a pouch hanging on their belts, and pulled forth a pinch of fiery red powder. Rifts appeared beneath them, and as Cloak was spirited away by the magical substance, he wondered how the Daein guards would react to the disappearance of one of their own. It was a fleeting thought, though, for it didn't truly matter at this point.

His work here was done.

* * *

"So, Drake. How long will we wait? Destiny calls, and fate is impatient," Owain said, as he stood at the stern of a small, swift clipper. The gentle sea-breeze blew by, making a mess of the young man's medium-length brown hair, as he shifted his balance from one foot to the other.

His companion, Dracos, stood calmly a few paces away with his ruby eyes closed. Drake had replaced his plain, dark traveler's cloak with a finely tailored black and silver coat. His splendorous outfit still included a dark hood, so when he opened his eyes and smiled in amusement, Owain did not notice.

Even as Owain glanced at Drake questioningly, he had to suppress a shudder. There was something unnaturally imposing about Drake. It was not size that lent itself to man's intimidating aura, for he was roughly the same height and size as Owain, who was not particularly tall himself. Rather, it was his regal and confident demeanor. "Does fate have a name? Does it happen to be Owain?" Drake teased, in his soft and mellow voice.

Owain shot him a bemused look. Then he grinned sheepishly, as he understood Drake's remark. "I share fate's impatience," Owain admitted. "A grand adventure awaits us, and great forces move all around us! You cannot fault my thirst for great happenings!"

"There is no fault to be had," Drake replied, closing his eyes once more.

"Indeed, there is not! My sword hand hungers for the blood… err… ash? Of the eidolons! In the wake of our victory, many bards shall sing of the conquest of Owain Savior, and his mysterious and capable sidekick, Dracos!"

"Owain Savior? You called yourself Owain Dark before," Drake noted.

"Owain has earned many names," Owain boasted. Still, he deflated a moment later. It had become more and more difficult to maintain his carefree and dramatic demeanor of late. It had been countless months since he had seen his cousins Lucina and Cynthia, or anyone else in his family for that matter. On top of that, unnerving strangers with his eccentric antics wasn't nearly as satisfying as needling Lucina's best friend, Severa. Owain sighed, as he reminisced fondly of the many times his silliness exceeded Severa's limited tolerance, provoking an angry reaction.

Severa could be awfully scary, but Owain knew quite well that with a single sad or scared look, he could deflect any real anger. Severa would moan and groan a bit, and that was usually the end of it.

Of course, Severa was an ocean away from him now, too. Just like everyone else Owain knew. And to make matters worse, he hadn't even figured out how he was going to make his way home. It had sounded so easy at the time – take to the seas with a band of crusty old sailors, learn what he could about the sea monster he now knew was named Maelstrom, defeat Maelstrom if possible, or return home with whatever he had learned so that Ylisse's legendary tactician, Robin, could provide a permanent solution.

And now he was stranded on the other side of the vast ocean. He was only keeping up his act out of habit, now, for his heart wasn't into it any longer. And for all his efforts, he still lacked any real information about the unknown menace. Not that the information would have done him any good; with no way home, and indeed, no idea where home was, Owain couldn't even be sure that he'd ever see his friends and family again.

Tortured by such thoughts, Owain tried to focus on their current mission instead, when he instead remembered a strange sight from the previous evening, on his way back to the tavern. "Say, Drake."

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday, there were these strange golden lights in the sky, up in the north," Owain began. "They were flickering… it almost looked like they were dancing. It's kind of hard to describe. Do you have any idea what it was?"

Drake looked at him blankly. "Are you sure you weren't seeing things, Owain?"

"Never mind," Owain said. Then, trying to hide his disappointment, he rambled on senselessly. "I'm sure it was only the divine light, an omen of the glorious road ahead of us both."

Drake smiled faintly. "Must be. By the way, I believe that young man might be one of our companions-to-be," Drake said quietly, changing the subject. Drake gestured towards a young man who was casually making his way toward their ship.

The man looked about the same age as Owain. He was taller than Owain was, standing just under six feet in height. He wore a feathered hat and simple jacket, both crafted from fine, light-brown leather. Underneath, he wore a simple dark cloth tunic, and light brown trousers. A pair of shaded spectacles concealed his eyes. "Are you Drake?" the man called to Owain, as he approached the plank.

"I am Drake," Owain's companion corrected. "You are Agent, I presume?"

"That's me," Agent said, grinning broadly. "So, friends, when do we depart?"

"As soon as our other companion arrives," Drake replied. "Owain, this is Agent. He's a treasure hunter familiar with Dragonflame Isle and the surrounding isles, and will be able to help us in our search. Agent, this is Owain. Unfortunately, there is a fair chance that we will encounter some trouble during our journey, and a couple swords at our side may prove valuable." As Drake introduced them, Owain waved cheerily to Agent, who returned his greeting enthusiastically. But Owain's hand froze in the middle of his gesture, and his jaw dropped as he spotted the other companion Drake had hired. Drake didn't notice his reaction at first.

"Hi!" a young woman greeted cheerfully, as she crossed the boarding plank. "You're Drake, right?" Her long red hair was bound into a neat ponytail behind her, and she was wearing a bright and inquisitive expression as she stared at Drake's hooded figure.

"I am indeed," Drake confirmed. "You must be Anna."

"Yep!" Anna replied cheerfully. Owain stared, his mouth wide open. "Umm… hello?" Anna said, looking at Owain oddly.

"A-Anna!?" Owain said, finally finding his voice. "Anna!"

"Yes, that's my name," Anna said, looking a little bit confused.

"It's me! Owain! Don't you remember me?" Owain said, hopping up and down in excitement.

Anna gave him a weird look. "Have we met?"

Owain now looked equally confused. "Of course we have! You run the little market stall in… oh." Owain frowned as he remembered that his merchant friend had countless sisters and cousins, all of which who shared the same name and profession.

Anna's reaction was quite the opposite. "Wait! You've met one of my sisters!?" she said, suddenly as excited as Owain had been. "Then you're from Ylisse, aren't you? Thank the gods! Please tell me you know how to get home from here!"

Owain grinned sheepishly. "Nope. I was hoping you would," he admitted, and Anna's expression drooped. "So what are you doing here?"

Anna grimaced. "It's a long story, about an even longer voyage. And it didn't quite go as planned."

"I mean here, specifically," Owain clarified.

"I hired her," Drake explained. "Agent says he's not much of a fighter, and I'd prefer not to get into any battles myself, either. Though I am sure you are more than capable of dealing with any altercations that may arise, there's no sense in taking needless risks."

"Fortunately for you, anything is for sale at the right price," Anna said with a wink, bringing one finger to her lips in a pose that Owain found nostalgically familiar. "So you're our guide?" she asked, turning to Agent.

"That's right, beautiful," Agent said, extending a hand, which Anna cheerfully shook.

"Now that everyone is acquainted, we should be on our way," Drake suggested, as he carefully lifted the boarding plank and set it aside.

"Wait a moment! Our company still needs a name! As does our ship!" Owain insisted.

"You are welcome to provide both," Drake said in a conciliatory tone, as the nameless ship detached itself from the pier and began to drift out to sea. The wind soon filled their sails, and the clipper sped toward the south.

* * *

A small schooner of foreign design slipped away from the docks, leaving a small port town north of the capital of Crimea, traveling west. The ship's name could be seen in elegant gold lettering on the side of the ship: _Stormfall_.

At the stern of the deck, a young woman wearing a newly acquired traveling cloak that matched her long, dark hair studied a map carefully, using a small piece of charcoal to mark their course.

"It's kind of far, isn't it?" her brother, Symphony, asked, as he moved to stand beside her. He was taller than she was by several inches, and wore a long, black leather coat with a fancy, folded collar. Two sickles hung from his new weapon belt, which, like his sister's new coat, had been purchased from the marketplace in the port. His long sleeves and dark leather gloves hid the crescent-shaped silver brand on his wrist. His hair was the same color as his sister's, although he had trimmed it short.

"Not as far as you think," his sister, Harmony by name, replied. Like her brother, she, too, carried and concealed an unusual brand. A violet mark on her right shoulder signified her own spirit pact and status as a spirit charmer. The two had once been two of the six Lodestars of the Redeemers. An unfortunate accident had cost Symphony his memories, and seeing Symphony lead a regular life had put their prior lives and the actions of the Redeemers into perspective for Harmony, finally giving her the courage to turn against her former allies. She could only hope it wasn't too late to put a stop to the events that they had helped set in motion.

"It only took us two days to reach this port," Severa reminded, overhearing their conversation. The woman had just changed out of her new black and silver darksteel armor, salvaged from the Redeemer base of operations, and was wearing a simple, but stylish, red tunic. Beside her, her best friend, Lucina, was dressed in her normal navy blue traveling garb. Lucina's legendary sword and family heirloom, Falchion, rested on her belt in easy reach. "The _Stormfall_ sails pretty quickly."

Lucina approached Harmony's other side and quickly estimated the distance. "We should be there in a week, at longest," Lucina confirmed.

"Assuming the weather holds," Harmony warned, for indeed the weather had not been a hindrance so far, but a storm could easily upset their plans. "If only we had more warp powder. I don't know if Relic went straight to Dragonflame Isle, or if he stopped to recruit some help. Even if it's the latter, he'll probably be there long before we will."

"Relic doesn't know where the Dominion Scepter is either, right?" Symphony pointed out. "We don't have to get to the island before he does. We just have to beat him to the scepter itself."

"That's right," Severa agreed. "In fact, maybe it's better if he gets there first. We can track him down and take advantage of the work he's already done."

"Symphony, why don't you get some rest?" Lucina suggested. "You were keeping watch last night with Iris, weren't you?" Iris, the fifth of their small party, was slumbering below the deck. The petite, dark haired, lavender eyed Laguz girl was sensitive to sunlight, and was usually drowsy throughout the day, so she and Symphony had agreed to keep watch throughout the night. Symphony had always been comfortable traveling and working by night, anyways. According to Harmony, even during Symphony's time as a Redeemer, he often worked under the cover of darkness. But Symphony had insisted on accompanying his companions in visiting the port.

"I probably should," Symphony agreed, nodding. "Thanks," he added, as he headed down the staircase toward his room.

When she heard the cabin door close behind her, Harmony sighed in relief.

"Are you alright, Harmony?" Lucina asked, concerned. "You still seem a little uncomfortable."

Harmony frowned. "I know I shouldn't have expected anything different… but it still feels awkward. I have been lying to both him and Iris for so long." After Symphony's disappearance, Harmony had been tasked with bringing her brother back to the Redeemers. But when she found him at last, she instead hid the truth, choosing to allow him to live a life of peace. For a year and a half, Harmony had visited the village frequently, under the guise of a traveling merchant.

"Well, it was for their own good, wasn't it?" Severa said. "Symphony and Iris both forgave you already."

"They have," Harmony conceded. "But Symphony still feels… distant."

"Did the two of you used to be close?" Lucina asked curiously. Other than filling in the more crucial blanks of Symphony's past, Harmony didn't delve much into the details of their lives before Symphony lost his memories.

"Not really," Harmony admitted. "I think we were close once, before the eidolons came. But that was so long ago, and when Charon started training me, we grew apart. By the time Symphony made his own pact of spirit protection, and started working with Tantalus, we were allies more than we were siblings." She looked out over the sea wistfully. "During my visits to Silent Grove, I was closer to him as a friend than I ever was as a sister."

"Well… Symphony doesn't remember anything before that. It's probably a bit weird for him, too, but once he gets used to the idea of having a sister, maybe you two will have a chance to start over," Severa suggested.

"He doesn't really need a sister anymore," Harmony said listlessly. "Even in Silent Grove, he never needed me. He had his new friends, like Lily, Noelle, Mark, and Jake."

"And Iris," Lucina added.

Harmony looked slightly uncomfortable. "And Iris," she agreed, after a short pause.

Severa shook her head. "Friends are one thing. Sisters are different," she insisted. "It's new to him, that's all. You'll see."

"Tell me about _your_ sister," Harmony said, changing the subject. "I've always wondered what it would be like to live a normal life."

Lucina and Severa froze. They glanced at each other, and both burst out laughing a split second later. "Sorry," Severa said, fighting back tears of laughter. "It's just, there's so many words you can use to describe our lives, and 'normal' isn't one of them."

"Well, I guess no one's life is really completely normal," Harmony said, misunderstanding. "I just meant a life away from living nightmares and schemers."

"How about an ancient dragon demigod and his thousands of fanatical minions, willing to sacrifice their own lives to resurrect him so he can destroy the world?" Lucina asked. "Trust me, Severa and I have had our share of living nightmares."

"I just hope we're not walking headlong into another one," Severa said, shuddering slightly.

Harmony looked at them both, wide-eyed. "Tell me," she invited, eager for an opportunity to escape from her own pressing concerns, if only for an afternoon. Lucina and Severa smiled obligingly, and the three women gathered around the lectern and traded stories as they kept their magically inspired gale blowing into their sail, propelling them through the calm seas.

* * *

As was normal during the summer months, night fell late upon the shores of Dragonflame Isle. The small island town was situated a few hundred miles off the coast of Gallia. Weapons and treasures from distant times had been lost to the seas during wars fought in and around Gallia, and many such fortunes rested beneath the murky depths around Dragonflame Isle. For centuries, Dragonflame Isle remained a haven for treasure hunters, though in the past few decades, the little civilization had grown quieter than ever. Less than a hundred people now called the island their home, and there were usually no more than thirty or forty visitors at any time, many of which were merely tourists.

But under the cover of night, a flock of large birds descended upon the island, seeking refuge in the forests. The scouting party had received potentially alarming news from an old friend and informant, who had begged them to come to Dragonflame Isle. And the famed Nighthawk, daughter of the former Phoenician king, Tibarn, had pressed her patrol into flying, day and night, to reach the island as soon as possible.

"Celera, are you certain about this?" an old hawk asked, approaching the patrol's leader not long after they landed in the nearby forests and reverted to their human shapes. Though Celera, or Nighthawk, as she preferred to call herself, was nominally in charge, most of the time, she deferred to Ulki, one of her father's oldest and most trusted friends, and one of the few who had fought against Ashera beside the Radiant Hero and still lived.

Celera shook her head impatiently, her messy dark brown hair flying wildly around her. "I'm never sure. But since when has that ever stopped me?" she asked, grinning.

Ulki hid his smile well. He had always been good at hiding his emotions, but the disparity between Celera's appearance and personality always amused him. Unlike her father and brother, who both had jet-black hair, her hair color was more typical of a hawk. In contrast, while her father and brother bore ordinary wings with brown feathers, Celera's feathers were as dark as a raven's. She was a bit smaller than the average hawk, too.

But though she looked strikingly different from her father, deep down, she was much the same: bold, bordering on reckless, and always favoring action over words. It could be a valuable quality in a leader, but also had its drawbacks. "We don't even know what we're waiting for," Ulki reminded gently.

"I know," Celera assured. "We don't even know if anything will happen. But Nasir seemed fairly sure that if something does come up, and we are needed, we would understand right away."

"And yet Nasir isn't here himself," Ulki countered. "The Goldoans may be our allies, but they have been distant ever since King Goldoa disappeared. You can trust that Nasir will represent Goldoa's best interests first and foremost. It falls to use to do the same for our people."

Celera shrugged, and signaled for her men to set up camp. "For now, I think we should move ahead as if our best interests and Goldoa's were the same," she said. "We have no evidence to the contrary, after all. But if you hear something wrong, let me know right away, will you?"

"Of course," Ulki said, dipping into a graceful bow despite his old age and timeworn frame.

* * *

"At last, we have reached the canvas of our futures! Together, my fellow Spirit Slayers, we shall seek out a treasure of times distant past, and with it, vanquish the threat of the dire eidolons forever!" Owain called proudly, as he leapt from the deck of their ship onto the dock. The voyage from Port Toha to Dragonflame Isle was a short one, and they arrived in the morning after only two days.

"Spirit Slayers? That has a nice ring to it," Drake said mildly, as he disembarked in a far more dignified manner after laying down the plank.

Agent rolled his eyes. "Is there any title you don't care for, Drake? That's more or less what you said to 'Champions', 'Scions of Justice', 'Fellowship of the Scepter', and 'Demon Hunters', too."

"Not particularly," Drake conceded. "It will make our adventure easier for the historians to retell, at least. I suspect that if we succeed here, your names will find a place in Tellius's history, if you desire. And besides, a lofty name may sound ridiculous, but can still be something to rally around. We've all heard of the Dawn Brigade and the Serenes Restoration Committee, haven't we? They, too, had humble beginnings much like our own. Even the Redeemers have chosen an idealistic name for themselves."

"Fame, huh? Now if only I could turn that into gold somehow," Anna mused.

"Who are the Redeemers?" Owain asked, pushing past Anna's obsession with gold. He had heard the name mentioned before in quiet whispers back in Port Toha, but when he inquired further, no one seemed willing to answer him.

"Spirit charmers. Not much else is known about them," Drake explained. "But ever since Maelstrom destroyed Port Toha over two years ago, many have suspected the Redeemers to be involved, both in Maelstrom's resurrection, and in the recent plague of eidolon activity."

"Hmm… sounds unpleasant," Anna said, not giving it too much thought. As far as she was concerned, only two things mattered: money, and finding a way home.

Owain, on the other hand, nodded thoughtfully. "So these spirit charmers are evil?" he asked.

Drake frowned, his crimson eyes gleaming with a similarly contemplative spark. "I would not say that. They are simply people, different from ordinary Beorc the same way Beorc and Laguz are distinct. Spirit charmers can choose to be kind people as easily as they can choose to be cruel and selfish."

"Bah," Agent said dismissively. "What kind of good person hosts spirits for the sake of magical power?"

"There are many reasons," Drake said. "Curiosity, perhaps. Or maybe the spirit charmer only seeks the power to protect himself, his family, or his friends. Regardless, we should not dawdle. Our mission presses upon us. Agent, you said you had information for us to begin our search."

"You got it, boss," Agent said, nodding, and instead of heading towards the town, the "Spirit Slayers" wandered toward the rocky cliffs adjacent to the shores.

* * *

"Here we are, friends," Agent announced, as they came to a stop in a small cove.

"This is hidden pretty well, isn't it?" Anna asked, seemingly exhausted. Owain, too, was feeling the wear of their toils, for they had been hiking for well over two hours to reach this cove. Conversely, neither Agent nor Drake showed any signs of weariness.

"Maybe, but it was discovered decades ago," Agent said. "Maybe even centuries. It's a part of Dragonflame Isle's history, and one of the island's greatest mysteries. No one really knows why it's here," he said, pointing at a large stone pedestal planted firmly into the ground. An inscription had been engraved into the flat surface atop the pedestal.

"No one but you?" Drake asked leadingly.

"I have a theory," Agent said, with a roguish grin. "Why don't you take a look?"

* * *

_Here rests Calamity, Cruel King of the Sky,_

_And far beneath the stone, our battle's remnants lie,_

_The menace we did vanquish,_

_But in time our legacy shall languish,_

_The darkness will rise once more,_

_Emerging from our world's core,_

_Bold is he who would challenge a dire,_

_And who would brave the beast's ire,_

_He who hopes to triumph must first seek the seal that rests within wind's pillar,_

_Where a light shall shine on your path ahead, leaving your future clear,_

_Then search for the seals entombed within the shrines of earth, water, and fire,_

_And face the trials, succumbing not to sweat, blood, or tear._

* * *

Drake finished reading the poem aloud, then fell silent.

"Well, what do you think?" Agent demanded, when none of the others spoke.

"It seems connected," Drake said.

"It looks like a grave of some sort," Anna observed.

Drake shook his head. "A memorial for the battle, more likely. No eidolon leaves a body when destroyed, and even if there were remains to bury, few would bother honoring an eidolon this way. This must have been left by the victorious spirit charmers who defeated Calamity."

"Must be," Agent agreed.

"I have heard the legend of the four pillars, but I was the impression that little was known about them. Are they the shrines that this inscription speak of?" Drake asked.

"What are the four pillars?" Owain asked curiously.

"Four towers, one lying in each of the cardinal directions, with Dragonflame Isle centered between them," Drake explained. "Some believe them to be ancient shrines of some sort, but according to the stories, never before has anyone set foot within them. They've stood undisturbed for centuries."

"What? How can that be?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Because no one has found a way inside. The doors are locked," Agent said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But now we know what's inside, don't we?"

"Do we?" Drake asked doubtfully.

"Four seals. The pillars are hiding something," Agent spelled out. "Something relating to the dire eidolons. Something with which to _challenge_ the eidolons."

"And far beneath the stone, our battle's remnants lie," Drake read again under his breath. "You believe it to mean the Dominion Scepter? Buried here, and protected by the four pillars? That seems a bit of a stretch."

"What else could it be?" Agent countered. Then he shrugged. "You're right. It might be a bit of a stretch, but it's the best I've got for you. Everyone else around here thinks this to be an old song or something by now."

"I guess," Drake said. "If it's all we have to work with, then work with it we shall."

"Four ancient shrines, shrouded in mystery, protecting an ancient weapon buried beneath our feet," Owain said in a hushed voice. This time, he didn't need to add any dramatics of his own.


	3. Part One: Shrouding Dark Cloud

**~ Part One ~**

**Shrouding Dark Cloud**

_For most of my life, I've been in the dark._

_Not literally, of course. But ever since Dad found me in the Valmese ruins, my past and future have both been one huge blank. For one brief moment, I thought I caught a glimpse of the road ahead. A bright future beside Mom and Dad and my sister. And even with the shadow of the Valmese war hanging over us, I knew we would emerge victorious, because I could see where our life was headed._

_And then Dad died, and I realized that I was foolish to think what I saw was anything more than just a dream. It hurt an awful lot. But in our shared grief, Mom, Severa, and I realized none of us were alone, and that even if our dream was damaged, it wasn't beyond repair. That we could still find a future together, and honor Dad's wishes for us._

_And then Grima bared his full might against us, and try as we might, we all saw nothing but despair. Once again, the world showed us that we only convince ourselves that our dreams might be real just so that we can keep moving forward._

_When we won, when Dad freed himself long enough to destroy Grima for good, and supposedly himself along with the fell dragon, we finally began to accept the reality around us. And then everything changed again, when Dad came back._

_The road ahead is so thoroughly masked by our dreams. None of us really know where we are headed. A few months ago, I was worried about Owain, but would never have imagined that I'd be here, across the ocean, away from my family and in a distant land, searching for him. But here I am._

_And of course, now that I'm here, I have no idea where to even begin. Soren's reasoning was fair. If Owain came here searching for that monster that these people call Maelstrom, then he would likely be following eidolon activity to try to unravel the secrets behind these strange fiends. Only the equally mysterious Redeemers seem to know more about the unexpected menace._

_But it doesn't help that the eidolons have appeared all over Tellius. We could start our search anywhere we want, really. And besides, for all I know, Owain could be searching for a way home instead. Maybe he doesn't even care about the eidolons anymore. He could even be on a ship heading home already, and I wouldn't be any wiser about it._

_Maybe it was foolish to come here after all. But then again, it would be foolish to do anything, right? We live life always with a destination in mind, but at the same time, we're never sure we'll actually reach it. In fact, the destination is almost never exactly what we expect._

_In the end, it's the journey that matters, because that's all that we are ever sure to have._

_Maybe it's not so bad being in the dark, chasing dreams you'll never quite reach._

_I wonder where Owain is. Is he searching for answers, just like me? If so, are the answers even out there, waiting to be found? The library is full of books on old mysteries that have never been solved. Will our paths ever cross?_

_I know where Mom and Dad are… or at least, I hope I do. But what about Severa? She's a Pegasus knight now, so I guess she's probably helping Cynthia lead the Pegasus knights still. Or is she Lucina's new tactician? I know Severa doesn't like tactics and strategy like I do, but she _is_ my sister, and she's just as smart as I am. If the Shepherds' still need a tactician, then Severa's probably the best choice aside from Dad. I hope she's not too worried about me. I had hoped to be home in only a few short months, but Tellius is larger than I thought, and finding Owain might take a lot longer than I hoped. In fact, maybe I'll never find Owain at all, and will have to head home empty-handed._

_Oh well. With or without Owain, it won't have been a complete waste. I have already seen so many new things – a foreign land, Laguz merchants in the flesh, a branded queen who has lived for centuries, much like the branded man I accompany now. And the sameness is as intriguing as the differences: small farming and fishing villages along the countryside and coast, political posturing and unrest among the royal courts, and the open roads, mysterious caves, and ancient forests brimming with adventure._

_Because it's the journey that matters._

_It's the same for Priam, I think. Maybe he'll never win Soren's approval. Maybe our quest to find Owain will also end in failure. But he longs for adventure, and that's what we've discovered. One step at a time, we follow the light that we see, hoping it will take us where we want to go. Even if we never make it where we want to go, the paths we walk, and the things we see will stick with us forever, shaping our past and our future._

_No matter how this journey plays out for us, I think Priam will be content. Because even if he never finds what he is searching for, he will recognize the change our experiences have had on him. He will grow, and he will recognize that growth. That's just the kind of person he is._

_I wonder how Soren will feel at our journey's end. Does Soren dream? If he does, he certainly doesn't share his dreams with Priam or me. Does he really follow any particular course? Or does he just walk forward blindly, not particularly caring about the destination _or_ the journey?_

_What's the difference between someone who follows a light, not knowing where it will take her, and someone who willfully remains blind, not caring where he ends up?_


	4. Chapter 1

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

Owain and Anna leaned in to read the inscription once more. Drake, who had already committed the message to memory, seemed to be deep in thought as stared blankly at the ocean behind them.

"So… I guess we should begin with the wind pillar, first? Then earth, then water, then fire?" Owain interpreted, when he finished reading through the inscription again.

"That sounds about right," Anna said.

"So implies the inscription," Drake agreed.

"Which one is the wind pillar?" Owain asked curiously.

"The wind pillar is probably the one that lies south of Dragonflame Isle. Treasure hunters often call it 'Heaven's Column', since it reaches far above the other three pillars, and the top of it is always shrouded in clouds," Agent replied. "Each tower is locked by a heavy ornate door, and is decorated in accordance with one of the four basic elements, so say the stories."

"Speaking of which, how will we enter these towers?" Drake asked. "They are locked, are they not?"

Agent frowned. "I know the inscription says to begin with the wind pillar, but I recommend we instead begin with Earth's Bastion, the earth pillar that lies to the east." He reached into his pocket and fished out a large ornate key, smiling as he presented it to Drake. "I discovered a small temple buried deep in the caves of a small island to the east of here a couple months back, and found this key within. The design matches that of the pillar doors, and the color scheme matches that of the earth pillar."

Drake accepted the key, and stared intently at the dull, yellow markings. "Fascinating," he mumbled quietly. "It's hard to believe this key could have remained hidden there, century after century."

"Umm… I'm not sure we should be disobeying the riddle," Owain said, pointing towards the inscription. "What if something horrible happens? Maybe if you break the seals in the wrong order, the scepter is destroyed."

"That would be an awfully crummy way to hide an ancient treasure," Anna commented. "What if someone stumbled upon one of the pillars without finding this inscription first? I don't think whoever made the scepter would have taken such a huge risk in hiding it. I think, at worst, if we try to visit these pillars out of order, we'll find the seals _can't_ be broken until we find the first seal in the other shrine. The wind pillar, or Heaven's Column, or whatever you want to call it."

"What do you think, Drake?" Owain asked, deferring to his leader automatically. As he spoke, he felt a sharp pang in his heart as memories of his cousin Lucina surged to the front of his mind. Though he liked Drake well enough, and having friends like Anna and Agent to talk to during the voyage was a bit reminiscent of traveling with his friends, he found himself sorely missing his old companions. Again, he wondered if he'd ever find his way back to his friends and family.

Drake looked absentmindedly into the distance as he considered Owain's concerns. "There's no way for us to be certain. Owain brings up a valid point. If the inscription points us towards Heaven's Column, there may be a reason for it. But Anna is right, too. It seems unlikely that seeking out the seal in Earth's Bastion first would endanger our quest, and time is of the essence. I suggest the three of us travel to Earth's Bastion first and search for the seal there, while Agent, who is more familiar with this region, seeks out the missing key."

"Missing keys," Agent corrected. "There are four in total, and I may very well stumble upon the water or fire key before I find the wind key."

"Fair enough," Drake conceded. "I suppose, even if the order of the seals is relevant, we will need all of the keys eventually. And if it turns out the seals can be broken out of order, then it would be best to have another key available immediately after breaking the seal in Earth's Bastion, no matter which pillar it corresponds to."

"Then our path is clear. Onwards!" Owain proclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

Though they had initially planned to set out immediately, hunger and thirst changed their minds by the time they returned to the docks, and instead, they made their way up into the village and to the local inn.

The inn had an old, rustic look about it, and though most of its walls and roofing was built from wood, it had a firm cobblestone foundation. No island civilization could remain a stranger to fierce storms for long. A weathered old sign stood out front and bore the establishment's name: Hunter's Chance.

Despite the building's age, it and the surrounding greenery looked to be well-kept. But once inside, Owain realized that the inn's apparent prosperity was deceptive – only a single patron could be seen, an old man who had fallen asleep at his table over a flagon of ale. The proprietor, who Owain initially mistook as a barmaid, shot them a surprised look as if she hadn't been expecting customers. There really wasn't much selection to be had. The proprietor quickly took their orders and brought over dishes of stew, a loaf of fresh bread, and flagons of ale, before returning to scrubbing the countertop while keeping an eye on the roast in the fire pit.

"Do you run this inn alone?" Owain asked her curiously.

"I'm afraid so," the woman said, sounding a bit sad. "My sister and I inherited this inn from my father when he passed away, but she left for the mainland two years back, since business around here was drying up."

"Why haven't you left, too?" Anna asked.

"No one seems particularly interested in buying this inn," the proprietor said, shrugging helplessly. "Life in Crimea won't be much different, honestly. I don't mind the peace and quiet."

"What about Gallia, then?" Anna pressed. "Life there is pretty laidback, too, but it's a great place. The scenery there is beautiful."

"Do you have a house in Gallia you're trying to sell?" Owain muttered. Anna pointedly ignored him.

The proprietor only shrugged again, before hurrying away to wash and dry the glasses.

"Pretty glum place," Agent said quietly.

"Well, it _is_ an inn. I bet it gets busier at night," Anna said.

Agent shook his head pessimistically. "Don't count on it. This place is always pretty quiet, these days. Anyways, I'm going to go visit the library. They keep an old archive here for treasure hunters like us, and plenty of maps. Maybe the other three keys have been hidden away on nearby islands, too."

"Good luck," Drake said, and the treasure hunter set off with a lump of bread in hand, having already finished his stew and drink.

"What about us?" Owain asked.

"We may as well get some rest, and leave in the morning," Drake suggested.

* * *

The three of them spent the remainder of the afternoon in the inn. At first, Anna and Owain simply traded tales of their mutual misadventures. Their stories were eerily similar; Anna had been searching for profits rather than adventure, but both had wound up traveling farther and farther until they reached Tellius, unsure of how to return home. "Drake, would _you_ happen to know where Ylisse is?" Anna asked glumly, turning to their rather quiet companion.

"I'm afraid not," Drake said, shaking his head. "Until now, I've never heard of a continent beyond Tellius. Supposedly, the world beyond Tellius was destroyed in the Great Flood centuries before the War of the Goddess."

"Well, Ylisse has quite a bit of history, too," Owain said. "Maybe this flood wasn't as great as you thought it was."

"That seems to be the case," Drake said agreeably.

"It's strange, though," Anna said, assuming a pensive look. "In Ylisse, the legend of the Radiant Hero of Tellius is fairly well known. If no one here in Tellius knew Ylisse existed, how did your stories make it over to our continent?"

Drake shrugged. "There have always been those who wondered if there might be more to the world beyond Tellius. If you've heard the story of Ike, then you likely heard, too, that Ike himself departed Tellius, accompanied by a friend, when the War of the Goddess came to a close. While neither of them ever returned, it's reasonably possible that someone originating from Tellius _did_ discover Ylisse at one point or another," he theorized.

Some of the inn's regulars entered the inn, and without needing to discuss it, Anna and Owain put their conversation relating to Ylisse behind them, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention yet. They both still felt painfully out of place in Tellius. Anyone watching them closely would probably realize they were not natives, sooner or later, but since they intended to leave for Earth's Bastion in the morning, there was no sense in fomenting questions just before they left. "Drake, what else do you know about these four pillars?" Owain asked.

In answer, Drake drew a bundle of maps from deep within his cloak. He shuffled through them before selecting one, which he set upon the table. After he smoothed out the wrinkles and folds, Dragonflame Isle was clearly visible and marked at the center of the map. "This is an older version of the map most treasure hunters here keep," Drake explained. "It depicts Dragonflame Isle, and all the surrounding islands that we know of."

"Heaven's Column, in the south," Anna said, pointing to an island marked directly south of Dragonflame Isle.

"Earth's Bastion, our destination, in the east," Owain added, pointing towards an island marked directly east of Dragonflame Isle. The distance between Earth's Bastion and Dragon's Island looked to be almost exactly the same as the distance between Heaven's Column and Dragon's Island.

"Indeed," Drake confirmed. He then pointed first at an island directly to the north, and then at an island directly to the west. Like the first two, they were equidistant to Dragonflame Isle, too. "Infernal Crater lies to the north, and Ocean's Abyss lies to the west. Each of these four islands carries a shrine of similar design. In fact, from the outside, the stone shrines seem identical, save for Heaven's Column being taller than the other three. For centuries, treasure hunters have pondered the significance of these four pillars that form a perfect diamond, centered upon Dragonflame Isle."

"I wonder if there will be other treasures hidden within," Anna said.

"The two of you and Agent are welcome to split any other treasures we come across," Drake said. "I have no further need for wealth."

Owain shrugged. "All I want is to find this scepter thingy. I guess finding a way home would be nice but I don't think any amount of gold would help with that. I don't particularly care for money, either."

"Good. That leaves more for me," Anna said, winking.

"If there's any gold or treasure to be found, yes," Drake cautioned. "We won't know for certain until we find our way inside."

* * *

Though guests continued to filter into the inn slowly, it was as Agent had predicted: even late in the evening, less than a third of the inn's seating area was occupied. Most were locals, sitting with their friends and gossiping quietly. A few were treasure hunters, dressed in clothes suited to the road or the sea, with their tanned and weathered skin clearly setting them apart.

Then, the arrival of a rather unusual guest immediately drew the attention of most of the inn. A young woman of average height with dark brown hair stepped into the inn. If it weren't for her black-feathered wings, she would've looked much like any other guest, but Laguz were a rare sight on Dragonflame Isle. Once in a while, some of the beast Laguz of Gallia, thirsty for adventure, would join the throngs of treasure hunters, but with the recently dwindling interest and chance of success, fewer and fewer of them had been seen lately.

The Laguz took no interest in the odd looks she was receiving, and seated herself in the corner of the room. When the proprietor approached her, she ordered only a single flagon of ale.

"A raven?" Owain guessed quietly. The only Laguz he had met so far were a troupe of tiger Laguz hailing from Gallia, but he had heard of the United Bird Tribes of Phoenicis, comprised of the hawk, raven, and heron Laguz.

"A hawk," Drake corrected, gazing at the Laguz speculatively. "Her wings are those of a hawk," he explained, when Owain shot him a confused look. "But her feathers _are_ darker than usual for her kind."

As if she could sense herself being watched, the hawk glanced at their table. Her gaze met with Drake's, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Owain turned to Drake curiously, and was surprised to see him smiling faintly. But when Owain looked back at the hawk, her attention had already returned to her drink. After she finished, she dropped a few coins on the table and left without another word to the proprietor, or any other patron.

* * *

"I think I know why Nasir sent us here," Celera announced, as she returned to the makeshift camp her patrol had set in the woods. She had deemed a visit to the inn a necessary risk, and though she had several who were willing to scout out the village, she decided it was a task best handled personally.

No one appeared to be listening, but Celera knew better. Ulki was _always_ listening, and sure enough, the old hawk descended behind her, setting himself down gently on the soft forest meadow. "Do you, now?" Ulki asked. "I suppose the risk you took paid off, then."

"Maybe?" Celera said, smiling uneasily. "But Nasir was right to send us here. There's definitely something big happening."

Celera briefly described her strange encounter in the inn, and when she finished, Ulki glanced in the direction of the village. "Interesting," Ulki mused.

"That's all!?" Celera protested, clearly annoyed.

"What were you hoping I would say?" Ulki asked, with an amused smile.

"Well… what should we do now?" Celera urged. Ulki could be infuriating brief and reserved at times.

Ulki continued to smile. "You're the commander. Why does our leader, the famous 'Nighthawk', need my advice now?" he teased. When Celera didn't look amused, he went on. "We wait patiently. When the time comes, we will know it."

"I hate waiting," Celera grumbled.

Ulki only laughed. Celera was nearly two centuries old, now, but in some ways, she was still the same energetic little girl she had been as a child. Of course, at the sound of his laughter, Celera's pout only deepened.

* * *

"I'm going to miss having an actual bed," Anna complained the next morning, as they were boarding Drake's clipper.

"We have beds on the ship," Drake reminded mildly, as he headed to the cargo hold for one last count of supplies.

"Those are _cots_. They aren't the same!" Anna argued indignantly. Drake didn't answer, and only shook his head, amused, as he went below deck.

"It's not so bad," Owain said consolingly, as he inspected the sails and the mast. Truthfully, he didn't exactly know what he was looking for, only that veteran sailors often carried out such inspections before setting sail. He could only hope that if anything was wrong, it would be obvious enough for him to notice. "Hey, Anna. Drake brought you on as a mercenary, right? How about a little sparring match after we set sail?"

"Out on the high seas? Are you crazy?" Anna protested. "One wrong move and one of our swords may fly overboard. Or maybe one of us."

"And what happens if we get attacked at sea? By pirates, maybe, or something worse?" Owain asked, rolling his eyes. She was exaggerating, he hoped; he had sparred numerous times with his shipmates before, and never once had they lost a weapon or person during their training.

"Hmm… I hadn't thought about that," Anna admitted. "Hopefully they won't."

Owain groaned. Anna and all of her sisters were the same way: intelligent, resourceful, and sometimes utterly lacking in common sense. Owain himself wasn't exactly an expert on good decision-making, as his situation here in Tellius attested to, and for him to spot a gaping hole in her reasoning, large enough for Maelstrom to swim through, was terrible indeed.

"There's no promise of that, unfortunately," Drake said, having returned from the cargo hold just in time to spare Owain the trouble of formulating an answer. "I agree with Owain; if you are unaccustomed to fighting at sea, some training may prove valuable."

"Fine," Anna said, sounding annoyed. "But if we get attacked by pirates, you're paying me extra."

Drake shook his head sternly, but he didn't seem too upset. "I'm paying you to fight for me for the duration of our journey. It should make little difference who we end up fighting against," he reminded calmly.

"Spoilsport," Anna huffed.

* * *

It wasn't until late into the following morning that Owain reminded Anna of the training she had agreed to, afraid that she had forgotten. Anna shot him a dirty look; she hadn't forgotten, but she was hoping _he_ had. Still, she reluctantly retrieved her sword, a curved blade much like the one her sister who had joined the Shepherds carried. After wrapping their weapons carefully so that the blades were blunted, they began sparring.

Drake watched with detached curiosity, noting immediately that Owain appeared to be the stronger fighter. In truth, he wasn't so worried about being attacked. When his contacts had sent Anna his way, and later, when he approached Owain, neither decision had been prompted by concerns for his own safety. His mission was sensitive, however, and a couple of extra swords were a necessary expense and well worth the price. Besides, despite Anna's exorbitant fee, the expense was a pittance compared to the funds Drake had at his disposal, let alone the value of the Dominion Scepter.

Drake looked at Owain curiously – in truth, he had already taken a liking to the boy. Despite Owain's eccentric behavior, the wandering swordsman clearly had a kind heart and an indomitable spirit. Perhaps, when his mission was over, he would try to help the boy find a way home. At the very least, if Owain couldn't leave, he deserved an opportunity to start a new life here in Tellius.

Owain took no note of Drake's attention, as he was concentrating entirely on his opponent and her weapon. He found himself feeling slightly disappointed; this Anna didn't seem quite as skilled with the blade as the Anna who had spent so many years fighting beside the Shepherds. After only a few quick exchanges, he knew the bulk of the fighting to be found on this journey would fall upon him, unless Drake was secretly an amazing warrior in his own right.

That inevitably led him to think of his old companions again. Each of them had their own quirks, and at least one of them almost certainly overrated his own fighting skills a little bit, but each and every one of the Shepherds knew their place on the battlefield and could hold his or her own. Even their tactician, Morgan, had been a competent fighter in her own right, rivalling her legendary father in the use of magic and at least proving a match for Owain in swordplay.

Owain liked to believe that he was one of the strongest warriors in Ylisse. Maybe he was, for all the Shepherds were time-tested and battle-hardened veterans. But in the recent months, fighting alone was tougher than he had ever imagined, and he realized just how much he had been taking his friends and companions for granted. The prospect of their entire mission resting on his fighting ability was more than a bit daunting.

Lost in his thoughts, Owain almost missed Anna's blade dipping low and stabbing toward his exposed leading foot. His reflexes were thankfully sharp, and he retreated just in time before parrying the blow, and countering, his blade lightly thumping Anna's shoulder. He smiled triumphantly, for that made six touches in a row.

Anna's feelings naturally ran in the opposite direction. "I can't even hit you! What's the point of this?" Anna fumed, disappointed.

"That _is_ the point of practice," Owain pointed out reasonably. "You're supposed to get better at trying to hit me, and I'm supposed to get better at not getting hit. And vice versa. And, you know, other drills, too, if we ever get to them…"

Anna threw up her hands wildly in a gesture of surrender and stalked off. "Okay, well, you had your practice," she grumbled, clearly not appreciating being so cleanly defeated over and over.

"You seem disappointed," Drake observed, as Owain watched Anna descend the steps into the cabin.

"I am," Owain admitted. "My own sword was destroyed months ago, and I still have not familiarized myself with this pilfered blade," he explained, holding up his cutlass. "A warrior's weapon is more than a mere tool. It is the warrior's heart, and a herald of many victories!"

"And yet, you won your duel convincingly," Drake pointed out fairly, ignoring the young man's theatrics for the time being. Owain grimaced, and Drake smiled, understanding Owain's true concern. "You show remarkable skill, Owain. You should not be surprised that your talents overshadow those of your companions. Trust in Anna to find her own place in the trials to come."

"I'm not worried about that," Owain said. "But I _was_ hoping for some genuine practice. You wouldn't happen to want to spar, would you?" he said, looking to Drake hopefully.

Drake laughed lightly. "I have never used a sword, I'm afraid."

"Lance? Axe?" Owain asked. But Drake only continued to shake his head, smiling slightly.

"I'm not fond of weapons. Or violence in general, to be completely truthful," Drake apologized. "But do not worry – I can take care of myself well enough. I only asked you to accompany me because we share a purpose, and because I am not yet certain what our trials will entail."

Owain looked out toward the sea glumly, but did not answer.

"Maybe next time we're on Dragonflame Isle, we can see if there are any sell swords who'd spar with you," Drake offered.

"Maybe," Owain echoed, not sounding convinced.

"Do you truly enjoy fighting, Owain?" Drake asked curiously.

After a moment's thought, Owain frowned. "I wouldn't say that. Actually, I think my life would have been far better if I had never been forced to learn to fight."

"And yet you've come to rely on those skills you've acquired, haven't you?" Drake pressed. "You seem to value them quite heavily."

"I do," Owain agreed. "If I had had a choice when I was younger, perhaps I would've chosen a different road. But while my sword is hardly the best protection from a stray arrow, it is the finest shield I can offer to those who I strive to protect."

"Well spoken," Drake said approvingly.

"What about you, Drake?" Owain prodded. "You set out on this quest for similar reasons, did you not? As noble as our quest seems, it also seems predestined for conflict. It doesn't really seem to be the wisest course for someone uncomfortable with the idea of fighting."

Drake sighed. "You're right," he acknowledged. "As I warned you before, we will almost certainly encounter some trouble before this is over. But... the truth is, Owain, I'm no stranger to the fires of war. I know what it's like, watching chaos and ruin claim that which you hold dear. If this journey can bring the world any relief, then it is worth any price to me."

"But if you can't fight…" Owain protested.

Drake interrupted him, slowly shaking his head. "I prefer not to, and will leave the fighting to you and Anna if possible. But I am not defenseless. Fear not for me, my friend." His eyes narrowed as he finished, and turned to look up into the sky. "I will admit that this is sooner than I had anticipated, but it seems the fighting will find us before the day is through, after all, he said ominously.

Owain looked up and immediately spotted the dark, flying objects.

"What are those?" Owain asked curiously.

"Eidolons. Wraiths, as they are formally known to those who study the eidolons. They are more commonly referred to as eidolon fliers," Drake replied. "Anna, we may be under attack," he called, raising his voice slightly, but showing no signs of panic.

The red haired merchant emerged from the cabin a moment later. She wore a look of confusion, until she, too, spotted the approaching foes, whereupon her expression became one of annoyance.

* * *

Owain fidgeted impatiently, his cutlass held ready, as he watched the flock of wraiths draw closer and closer. They were still too far to count accurately, but there had to be at least half a dozen of the creatures.

Beside him, Anna, too, seemed restless, but in her case, it looked to be more a case of trepidation. When she signed on as a treasure hunter's bodyguard, she imagined battling a handful of rivals, or maybe a few bandits here and there. A few eidolons wouldn't be too alarming, but she could tell they would be outnumbered pretty badly.

"Do you think they might pass us by?" Owain asked. He didn't seem too concerned either way, just anxious to get the battle over with.

"Unlikely," Drake said quietly. "Although I'm surprised to see this many wraiths away from the mainland. Eidolons are generally attracted by life. Though their movements often seem erratic and random, they seem to gravitate to villages and cities, even if they do not always choose a straight path."

"Do you think they can sense us?" Anna frowned.

"That is one possibility. But spirit charmers are known to be able to exercise some control over eidolons. It is also possible that someone sent these eidolons out this way," Drake said. "In search of us, or someone like us."

"The Redeemers you spoke of before?" Owain said, sounding concerned. "If they know a lot about the eidolons, maybe they have an interest in the Dominion Scepter, too."

"Perhaps," Drake said. His noncommittal attitude seemed to indicate he knew little more than they do. He was more intent on the approaching eidolons, but seemed perfectly calm. Strangely enough, his lack of discomfort seemed to be making Anna nervous. "Nine," Drake said a moment later, his eyes narrowing.

"Nine?" Owain echoed. He eyed the flock again, trying to make out the individual shapes. Soon enough, their shapes became more distinct, and Owain's count agreed with Drake's. "Nine," Owain agreed. "No problem."

Owain was as confident as he sounded. Most of the soldiers and sell swords he had met could handle at least one or two eidolons without much difficulty, and in his very first battle with the eidolons, Owain himself had fought four at once, and emerged unscathed. This wouldn't be an easy battle by any means, but with Anna's help, Owain was certain he'd be able to manage.

When the wraiths arrived a minute later, Owain's confidence was only shaken slightly. He moved forward immediately, past Anna, trying to draw their attention to him so that Anna wouldn't be overwhelmed. His efforts proved successful, and seven of the wraiths quickly surrounded him, while the remaining two shot past.

Despite being outnumbered so sorely, Owain wasn't too concerned. Ever since he was a teenager, he had been battling the risen alongside his cousins and friends in a world that had fallen to despair. Eidolons were quite similar to the risen, relying on instinct and fighting more like animals than people. His cutlass weaved through the air as he moved continuously, trying to use some of the eidolons to shield himself from the others. He saw several openings but knew better than to fight aggressively in this type of situation.

After a couple minutes of the awkward dance, he had only found one true opportunity to destroy a wraith safely, but Anna had dispatched the two that had attacked her, and another one broke off to target the merchant instead. Five proved more manageable than seven by far, and with a single diagonal sweep, Owain decapitated one of the wraiths, separating its skull-like head from its body, before burying his blade in the insectoid chest of a second wraith. He frowned as he realized that his cutlass, too, seemed to be wearing down. It likely wouldn't last too many more battles like this. "Focus," he whispered. Then, to keep his attention on the battle, he started searching for one of his signature catchphrases. "My sword sings of your destruction!" Owain shouted suddenly, startling Anna and Drake, as the cutlass darted forward, tearing off one of the eidolon's moth-like wings and dropping it to the ground.

The daring move had left him open, and the wraiths weren't to be distracted by his battle cries. One of them lunged forward, fangs extended and reaching for his neck, but Owain's arm bashed against the side of its skull as Owain retracted his sword, sending it spinning aside. "From the shadows, my steel leaps forth!" Owain taunted as he shuffled around, following its blind spot while readying his sword for another strike. That eidolon, too, crumpled to the ship's deck a moment later.

The last wraith soared up several feet before attempting to dive bomb him, but Owain stepped past its course and swung his sword upward, cutting it out of the air.

"Impressive," Drake congratulated both of them. Anna had cleanly dispatched the third wraith without too much fuss, and all that remained of their mysterious enemies was a thin layer of dust and a few golden vapors drifting away on the sea breeze.

"Child's play," Owain said dismissively. "These fiends know not the power with which they trifle!"

"So it seems," Drake agreed readily enough.

"You _did_ hire the best," Anna said, with no trace of modesty.

"And it's a good thing I did. I suspect our trials are only just beginning," Drake said, and he pointed ahead to where Earth's Bastion could be seen, a tall, straight pillar with sharp, angular edges protruding from the sea. At the top of the pillar, the stone pillar seemed to be carved into a point with similarly sharp edges, as if it were an arrow pointing to the sky above.


	5. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

At first, Owain was quite excited to see their destination. But before long, he realized how far away the pillar remained. By the time the island upon which the pillar sat came into view several hours later, Owain's excitement had been worn thin. "Reaching the entrance won't be easy," Drake warned.

"Can't we simply walk up to it?" Anna asked.

"Earth's Bastion lies upon a mountainous island," Drake said. "According to the stories, there is a valley in the center, in which the base of the shrine rests."

Anna groaned in disgust. "More hiking?"

"Spelunking would be a more fitting description," Drake corrected. "The mountain roads are difficult to traverse, but there are tunnels that lead through the mountains." That notion didn't sit any better with Anna, and Owain, too, looked uneasy at the prospect of crawling through dark and damp caves.

"Are you sure we can't climb over the mountains instead?" Owain asked nervously. He hated to admit it, but he had been afraid of dark and enclosed areas ever since an incident about seven years ago, not long after he and his friends escaped from Ylisstol. After Ylisse fell to Grima's armies, Owain's cousin, Lucina, had led their ragtag band away from the capital, fleeing the risen. One particular incident led them through some caves, which were unfortunately not as free of the undead as Lucina had hoped.

Drake's head dipped thoughtfully, and he remained silent for several seconds, considering Owain's suggestion. "No," he finally said. "It might be possible, but it would be far too time consuming. The caves may be slightly more dangerous, but I'm certain it's nothing we can't handle."

"Wait, dangerous? Why would the caves be dangerous? Did we not bring enough torches?" Anna asked.

"Or are the caves themselves unstable?" Owain added uneasily.

"Neither. We have plenty of supplies and the tunnels have remained intact for centuries. But according to the stories, the pillar islands are among the few places in Tellius where eidolons were frequently sighted, even before they started appearing all over the rest of the world," Drake explained. "Come to think of it, if these pillars do indeed conceal the Dominion Scepter, the presence of eidolons makes quite a bit of sense. The Dominion Scepter was allegedly crafted by the spirit charmers. Perhaps its creators knew more of the eidolons, and could use the eidolons to protect their creation."

Anna frowned, clearly not looking forward to another tussle with the eidolons. Owain agreed with Anna this time, and blanched at the thought of meeting eidolons in a dark cave. The grotesque monsters were almost as horrifying as risen, in a peculiar way. Still, Drake seemed certain that the tunnels were the best course, so neither of them had any more arguments to offer.

* * *

The beach was covered in soft sand, but there was no sign of vegetation amidst the rocky slopes and cliffs before them. They docked their ship against an old, disused wooden pier. "Most of the islands in this area have docks," Drake said, as he carefully tethered his ship to one of the wooden posts. "Many treasure hunters prefer camping on the islands, or tethering their ships when they wish to rest. Some of the slightly larger islands even had their own inns at one point, but I don't believe any of them remain open for business."

"Well, there goes any chance of pawning some of the trinkets I've been lugging around," Anna said, sounding rather disappointed.

"You intended to sell those?" Drake asked, glancing at her and raising a single eyebrow. "I thought you were just collecting odds and ends."

"You wouldn't believe the kind of things people buy sometimes," Anna said, winking. "Speaking of which, I've got an amulet that you would wear pretty well. It would accentuate your eyes, at least. It might go with your hair, too, but I wouldn't know since you never draw back your hood."

"It's dark," Drake said, smiling, and he tilted his head slightly so that a few locks of his straight hair could be seen. Anna had made the remark in jest, though, and didn't seem to really care what color Drake's hair was.

"Why _do_ you always wear a hood?" Owain asked.

"Habit," Drake answered simply, with a gleam in his eye, indicating that perhaps he wasn't being entirely truthful. "As an added benefit, it may prevent any of my enemies from recognizing me."

"You have enemies? You didn't warn us about that," Anna said.

"Not yet. At least, not that I know of. But given the nature of our work, I'm sure anyone else pursuing the Dominion Scepter for their own reasons, nefarious or otherwise, will consider us enemies sooner or later," Drake said fairly. "Come on then. Let us be off."

* * *

The trail they followed had faded, and the signs had long since rotted away. Still, what was left of the posts provided enough guidance, and after half an hour, they came to a cavernous opening in the cliff face.

"The stories say it should take no more than an hour or two to find our way through. We should follow the main tunnel if possible. Light only one torch at once. We've got three each, which should be more than we need for both trips through, but there's no sense in wasting them," Drake instructed.

"I'll light mine first," Anna said immediately. Owain scowled at her, but she stuck her tongue out at him and lit her torch before he could protest. Drake said nothing, and only shook his head disbelievingly, before following in silence.

Outside, the stone cliffs had almost a reddish hue. But once they were inside the tunnel, despite the orange torchlight, the stone was darker in color. "Why is the stone gray inside, but reddish brown outside?" Owain asked curiously, hiding his nervousness behind his curiosity.

To his surprise, it was Anna who answered. "It depends on the type of rock. I know clay tends to brown when it's dried out, and sometimes there's a lot of clay mixed in to the rocky soil."

"This camp is a bit damp, but the ground feels solid," Owain argued. "Wouldn't clay keep the ground from feeling so... rocky?"

"It could just be a different type of rock," Drake suggested. "We're deep in the mountain by now, so perhaps the composition is different. I'm certain a miner can give you a better explanation."

"Or maybe we could ask one of the locals," Anna said, her voice sounding nervous all of a sudden.

"Locals?" Owain asked. A growl answered his question, and he and Drake turned to see four eidolons crawling toward them on long, misshapen arms and stubby legs.

"Wights," Drake recognized. "Often labeled crawlers. I believe you've battled these foes before, Owain."

Owain nodded, as indeed, he did recognize them immediately. They seemed identical the eidolons he had battled before, just beyond the border of Port Toha. Anna, too, seemed to be familiar with them. Both of them drew their swords and watched warily as the eidolons steadily approached.

The wights were slower than the wraiths they had battled before, but far more resilient. Still, since they couldn't fly like their winged brethren, their approach was even more predictable most of the time. Owain quickly stepped forward to square off against two of them. After passing the lit torch to Drake, Anna did the same.

Cave or no cave, it was only a handful of crawlers, or wights, as Drake labeled them. Even the larger pack of wraiths from earlier hadn't left a mark on either fighter. It only took a minute for Anna and Owain to dispatch the four eidolons, and after a brief argument over who would carry the torch next, Anna led the way forward, still holding the light as if it were her most prized possession.

"I didn't know you were afraid of the dark," Owain grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Anna said quizzically. "I just want to be sure that I can spot any more eidolons that try to sneak up on me."

"Then shouldn't you be holding the torch out a little bit, and casting light on the side tunnels?" Owain asked irritably. Hearing the truth in his words, Anna obediently extended her arm, holding the torch out, as they continued down the wide tunnel. The floor was uneven, but not terribly so. After the first torch began flickering, Owain hastily lit one of his own. They switched off again when Owain's torch burned low, with Anna lighting her second torch.

As Drake predicted, they reached the end of the tunnel after just over an hour had passed. Anna's torch remained lit, but as soon as they saw the sunlight streaming into the cave, Anna snuffed her torch out, seeing no reason to keep the flame lit now that they were out in the open once more.

* * *

"Wow," Owain said, when they emerged from the cave to find themselves atop a winding cliff road, descending into the valley.

"You said it," Anna agreed. The valley was covered in thick, lush grass and sprinkled with what seemed like dozens of different types of flowers. Odd, multi-colored mushrooms popped up in small bunches across the meadows, and several large trees had been spaced across the valley. Some of the trees were laden with fresh oranges and apples, while several large oaks carried only acorns. "Strange that the rest of the island is so barren."

Drake shrugged. "I suppose it is a little odd. Still, it seems making our way to the tower won't be as difficult as some of the stories suggest it to be." He pointed toward the pillar, and a door set at the base of it.

It took nearly twenty minutes for them to make their way across the meadow, to the base of the pillar. Up close, Owain realized for the first time just how strange this pillar was. It had six flat faces all carved from gray stone that had been worth smooth. He wasn't sure if the stone had been polished, or was it merely a result of the wind wearing at the stone, century after century. It had appeared tall from a distance, but up close it appeared even larger – it stretched at least a hundred feet between opposite corners, and stood at least three times as tall as it was wide. Standing at the bottom, Owain could only barely make out the top, where the rectangular face was joined with a triangular tip at an angle, with the six tips forming the point atop the pillar.

The stone was mostly gray, but around the base, there were unusual yellow swirls in the stone. A staircase with twenty steps led up to a large, elegant doorway. The door was covered in intricate carvings, which appeared to be meaningless runes, but at the center, a large ring approximately five foot in diameter had been engraved into it, and at the center of the circle was a simple carving of a mountain, a series of slanted lines much like those often found on maps.

"It's pretty impressive," Anna said. "Maybe we should provide tours of this place when we're finished. I bet people would pay good money to see this."

"You are welcome to try after our mission is complete," Drake said.

"I'll pass," Owain said. "I think I would rather try to find my way home once this is all over."

"Hey, suit yourself," Anna replied, shrugging. "But maybe we'll never find our way back. If we can't, we have to make a life for ourselves out here somehow, right?"

"Shouldn't you already be individually wealthy?" Owain asked. "What do you do with all that money, anyways?"

Drake let out a low chuckle before Anna could answer. "I had a friend once who seemed every bit as obsessed about money. When he was asked that same question, he demanded an exorbitant sum of gold in exchange for the answer. I never did learn why he was so driven to accumulate wealth," he explained, smiling.

"Hey, it's just the world we live in, alright?" Anna said defensively. "The world runs on money. I'd love to live in a rainbow sprinkle world where money didn't matter, too, but it's important to be realistic about things, even when reality isn't pretty."

"I guess that's fair," Drake said. "Though I would still argue there comes a point where further wealth is unnecessary. There are some things money can't buy, after all. Such as what we're after now." He reached into his cloak and pulled forth the key Agent had given them, and approached the door searching for a lock into which the key could be inserted.

"Oh I'm sure you can find someone selling an ancient weapon of some sort or another for a price," Anna argued.

"It's not the weapon I'm after. It's the consequences of the power that comes with it," Drake corrected.

"You can buy yourself an army," Anna said, undeterred, as Drake found the keyhole and slipped the key into the doorway.

Drake shook his head. "An army might not be enough to stop a dire eidolon. Even if it were sufficient, it would cost thousands of lives. I would sooner do it without such unnecessary bloodshed, but no amount of money can guarantee that." He turned his wrist, and the door creaked open, letting light shine within for what could very well be the first time since the shrine had been built.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're determined to make this more complicated than it is, aren't you? Still, money helps. Case in point, you hired Agent to find you that key, and you hired Owain and I to keep you safe, right?"

Drake shrugged. "I hired you two in case the mission called for another sword or two. I fear not for my own safety."

"Besides, I'm not here for money," Owain interjected.

"Really? Can I have his pay, too?" Anna asked Drake eagerly.

Ignoring her, Drake pushed forward into the temple, suppressing the urge to shudder from the strange feeling that came over him upon stepping into the ancient, hallowed shrine. Owain followed without a word, similarly awed by the experience, and Anna entered close behind, shutting the door as she stepped inside.

* * *

Inside the pillar, the floor was tiled neatly in smooth, almost perfectly square stone bricks. Many treasure hunters would've been disappointed; for what was purportedly a shrine of sorts, there were no furnishings or icons of any sort, and the architecture was remarkably simple. A few flowerbeds had been placed neatly around the open chamber and were overgrown with wildflowers and berry bushes. A few thin vents in the floor could be made out around the edges of the room, but nothing could be seen below them. Vines grew upon the walls, covered in strange, luminescent flowers that illuminated the chamber fully.

Even though Owain had never been formerly trained in magic, the pillar filled him with a strangely familiar sensation. He couldn't explain it, but it was as if he just _knew_ somehow that this place had been touched by otherworldly powers. Anna, wearing a rather uncomfortable expression, was evidently feeling the same way he was. Both of them glanced at Drake.

Drake seemed entirely unperturbed. Given his rather reserved nature, Owain couldn't be sure what that meant. "I would hazard a guess that if what we're searching for isn't here at the bottom of the pillar, it is likely at the top," Drake said, gesturing towards a staircase beginning at the far side of the room, and following the pillar's wall. The chamber was nearly thirty feet tall, which felt disproportionately tall, but was trivial given the height of the pillar itself.

"We're going to have to climb? There has to be at least twenty floors in this tower!" Anna protested.

Drake shrugged. "It was always a possibility. I have a feeling that the seal will be prominent enough for us to recognize it immediately."

"We might as well get started then," Owain said. The height of the pillar was daunting to him, too, but he knew the staircase wasn't likely to start shrinking any time soon.

* * *

"I think I would've preferred a plain staircase," Drake said lightly, as Owain and Anna gaped at the corridor ahead of them. The second floor wasn't wide open like the first. Instead, from the entrance, it looked like a maze of winding tunnels. Like the first chamber, vines covered in glowing flowers lined the edges of the room and the confusing corridors that awaited them. A tablet much like the one on Dragonflame Isle rested at the entrance of the maze.

* * *

_When confronted with the inexorable might of the earth,_

_Where strength of arm falters,_

_Only wisdom prevails._

_Your trial of the mind begins here._

* * *

"I guess it means we can't just force our way through," Owain said, after Drake had finished reading the inscription aloud.

"How much 'wisdom' is entailed in a maze?" Anna said, rolling her eyes. "It's a grandiose children's game of trial and error."

"Only when a child is lost, he can begin the game anew," Drake said thoughtfully. "In a real labyrinth, if we lose our way, the consequences are potentially far worse. And for all we know, traps could lie within."

"Then tread carefully, and use this to mark your path," Anna said, fishing a large coil of rope from her traveling bag. "We'll leave the end of it here at the entrance, and we can use it to find your way back, or check which hallways you've already explored."

Drake nodded slowly. "That should work."

"Umm… you don't think every floor in this tower is a maze, is it?" Owain asked hesitantly. "I don't know if we have enough rope for that many mazes."

"You're right. We won't have enough rope. I suppose we will just have to hope for the best," Drake said, as he tied the end of the rope around a nearby pillar.

* * *

After nearly an hour, they emerged from the far end of the maze at last and approached another staircase identical to the first. Thankfully, the labyrinth had been free of loops, which made it relatively easy to solve with the rope helping them backtrack easily. Still, they had encountered countless dead ends, and were all quite relieved when they ascended the staircase and found a far taller chamber, at least a few hundred feet in height.

Their relief didn't last long, for Drake soon ascertained the purpose of the next chamber. "It's another labyrinth," Drake decided, pointing towards the dozens of staircases and platforms suspended on the rounded pillars spread throughout the room. "It looks like there's at least ten floors here against the walls of the chamber."

"But there's more than one staircase leading to and away from each of the floors," Anna said, pointing at the circular walkways following the chamber.

"But at least some are inaccessible," Drake pointed out, gesturing towards a stairway that descended from the first walkway into a platform. A bridge connected that platform to the next, but the path ended there. "Unless our plan is to fly up the chamber, I don't believe there's any way to make use of that particular staircase, and I suspect many of the other paths end similarly. They are only there to distract us."

"It's better than before," Owain said. "At least this time we can try to plan out our path before we follow it. Less walking and backtracking."

"True," Drake agreed, and all three of them began searching for ways to ascend to the first walkway. They encountered a nasty surprise a few moments later, when Drake and Owain both spotted paths that they thought could reach the walkway.

"We'll try yours, then," Drake conceded quickly, and the three of them made their way up and down the suspended staircases and platforms until one of them guided them onto the walkway. But once they reached the walkway, they discovered a series of thin stone partitions, inconveniently placed to block off all the staircases leading to the next level.

"Great… so even if it looks like there might be more than one path, some of them are dead ends," Owain realized. "I guess it's time to try your path, Drake."

"Whoever designed this place had a really sick sense of humor," Anna muttered under her breath, as they backtracked to the fork at which Owain and Drake's paths split, and followed the other path Drake had spotted.

This time, there were four staircases up to the next level from the walkway. An old stone ladder had been left against the wall, over an opening in the walkway. His curiosity piqued, Owain approached and undid the latch. The ladder slid downward, though the rails in the wall were tight and slowed its descent. It still made quite a loud noise when it connected with the ground below, but it remained intact, allowing them an easy way back down to the first floor.

"It seems the architects left us an easier way to exit the shrine when we are finished," Drake noted. "Hopefully there will be one of these on each level."

"Yeah. Making us find our way back down each floor would be a bit cruel," Owain agreed.

Some of the levels were simpler, with only one through path. Others were more complex, with as many as five routes to the next walkway. Every time, only one of the apparent paths were not obstructed with the stone partitions, and it took the party several hours to ascend to the highest level. Drake's guess was corrected: every floor had a ladder similar to the one on the first floor, and in the end, they had lowered twelve ladders before finding a staircase that climbed past the roof of the chamber.

* * *

The staircase led them into the third, and apparently final chamber of the pillar, for the walls remained straight for about twenty feet going upward, before leaning inwards and closing together toward the top of the room. The actual point of the chamber's ceiling was out of sight, obscured by a platform that was built from the same stone, but suspended from stone beams hanging down from the ceiling, rather than pillars, and decorated far more elaborately with golden runes and precisely cut ornamental edges. The platform above them seemed to be off centered, skewed toward the far wall of the pillar.

The third chamber of the tower began with a steep stone staircase, in the same style as the rest of the structure. The staircase ended in a straight walkway, about five feet wide, made from the same smooth, square stone bricks as the floors and platforms throughout the rest of the shrine. A stone wall obstructed the end of the walkway. Unlike the partitions from the floor below, the stone was dark brown and rough, as if it had been hewn from one of the cliff faces outside. A finely carved lever had been inlaid into the ground in front of the wall.

"Do we pull it?" Owain said, eyeing the lever nervously when they were all standing before the stone obstacle.

"I don't think we have much choice," Drake said with a shrug, and he reached for the lever. Neither Anna nor Owain looked happy about pulling mysterious unmarked levers, but again, neither could offer any better alternatives.

As soon as Drake pulled the lever, the stone pillar before them seemed to sink into the ground. The top of it had been flattened, and it fit neatly with only a slight seam into a hole in the tiled floor, evening the walkway and revealing a large, square platform ahead of them. Straight ahead, past another one of the stone obstructions, the walkway continued into another staircase, which split into two surprisingly elegant curved staircases, winding around the edge of the tower before doubling back to the platform directly above them.

Four more stone pillars like the first one, and the one blocking their path up to their destination were situated around the platform they stood upon, blocking four other paths. A single lever, identical to the previous one, stared back at them from the center of the room.

Drake sighed. He almost wished he hadn't brought Owain and Anna along now, for alone, he could probably have trivialized this little puzzle as well as the last one they faced. But he was committed now, and without a word, he reached for the lever. As he expected, one of the side walkways was now open. "I bet there will be another lever down this walkway to open another one of these walkways," Drake said. "And another to open the next walkway, and so on, until the last one opens the path forward."

Anna cringed. "Could this be any more tedious?" she whined.

Drake grinned. "Perhaps. They could have built six walkways instead of four."

"That was rhetorical," Anna informed him, sounding peeved.

"Though I don't think this chamber was built to be tedious," Drake continued, as if Anna had not spoken. "I suspect we will encounter other… complications, before we see this through."

To their collective dismay, Drake was right. Before long, levers did more than lower a single pillar. Some of them lowered one and raised another simultaneously. By the time they had managed to open the second walkway, all three of the shrine's visitors were extremely frustrated.

"This isn't working, Drake," Anna said. "We're going to be here for years!"

Drake bit his lip. Anna was exaggerating a bit, but privately, he agreed with her. This was taking far longer than he would have liked. Again, he pondered the wisdom of putting his own talents to use. It would invite questions from his companions, no doubt, but perhaps it was worth the risk.

He was quite thankful when Owain interrupted his thoughts, saving him the difficulty of coming up with an appropriate answer.

"Why don't we try to draw a map?" Owain asked, pulling forth a roll of parchment and a piece of charcoal. He had brought a quill with him from Ylisse, but it had been lost within a month of his voyage, and he had been too cheap to replace it. "If we mark which levers correspond to which pillars, maybe we can work it out without so much backtracking."

Following Owain's suggestion, the next walkway was easier. It quickly became apparent that the puzzle had been designed for a single visitor. With the ability to reach potentially three levers at once, finding a clean solution became far easier. "I wish Morgan were here," Owain muttered, silently wondering if it would even take the Shepherds' tactician even half the amount of time to solve these puzzles. Severa's little sister had books full of such puzzles, and could often be found curled up in a blanket beside a fireplace holding such a book on many winter afternoons.

"Who?" Drake asked.

"Huh?" Owain said, startled that he had been overheard. "Oh… nothing. Just a friend of mine who loved puzzles like these. Anyways, let's get going. We're almost through!"

At the end of the second walkway, they found the lever to proceed. Unfortunately, as if to prove Owain's optimism wrong, the lever opened not one of the remaining walkways, but both of them.

"Well, this will be interesting," Drake said with another deep sigh, as Anna let out a low, tortured moan.

* * *

By the time the last pillar fell and the path forward was clear, Owain's parchment had been covered both front-and-back with scribbles, diagrams, and notes. But at least it was over. "I think my brain is going to explode if the other pillars are anything like this one," Owain said faintly.

"That wasn't so bad," Drake said gently.

"It's been hours," Anna said. "It's probably already dark outside."

"Which means we climbed the entire pillar in a single day. A shrine that no one has found their way into, even, for hundreds of years. I think we're moving along at a reasonably fast pace," Drake replied optimistically, as he led the way up the more elegant staircases, and then up to the final platform.

One look at the center of the platform and all three of them instantly realized their trial wasn't quite finished yet. This platform was only about forty feet in diameter. At the far end of the pillar sat another pedestal, and atop the pedestal rested a small gold-plated urn. A swirl of golden light rose from the urn, dancing above it.

And a stone construct, nearly fifteen feet in length and shaped like the skeleton of a wolf stood at the center of the platform, glaring at them with eyes of shimmering golden fire.

"Is it an eidolon?" Owain asked, not liking the wolf's rather menacing look.

"It looks a bit like one, doesn't it? But it's unlike any that I've encountered before," Drake said.

"Maybe we can talk about _what_ it is later," Anna said timidly, as the eidolon snarled at them.

That was all the warning they received before the shrine's guardian leapt at them, stone fangs bared. Anna and Owain promptly dove aside in opposite directions as Drake backed away, eyeing the eidolon carefully.

Without needing to discuss it, Anna and Owain moved to flank the wolf, hoping that by keeping it surrounded, they would find openings through which to strike at the wolf safely. The wolf immediately spun to face the red-haired merchant, and Owain was quick to lunge forward, bringing his blade down heavily upon the creature's bones. But the thin bones were surprisingly sturdy, and his cutlass glanced off of it, leaving barely a scratch. The eidolon spun to face Owain with alarming speed, and lunged forward, its jaw opened wide.

The creature was too fast for Owain to get away, so he improvised, throwing his pack forward into his attacker's maw. The surprised eidolon flung the pack aside, even as Owain brought his cutlass sweeping down again, this time toward the creature's skull. The skull was thicker and tougher than the rib bones Owain had struck at earlier, and Owain's cutlass bounced off harmlessly, only enraging the eidolon further.

Anna took the opportunity to lash out at their adversary herself. Surprisingly, she angled her blade nearly perfectly, and it slipped between the eidolon's ribs, wedging against the scratches they had left on it before. When Anna jerked her blade free, two of the ribs were torn asunder.

Anna herself was taken by surprise by how effective her attack had been, and she almost didn't retreat in time as the wolf spun to retaliate. She only barely skittered out of reach as the vicious jaw snapped shut, catching her extended sword and flipping it out of her grasp.

But the wolf's savage assault left Owain free to strike again. This time, the swordsman put all his weight behind his next swing, and his sword bit into the creature's spine. His blade cut through, scattering the eidolon's vertebrae and leaving it to crumple to the ground. Like the eidolons they had fought before, as soon as the creature had been defeated, its remains began to burn the same color of its eyes.

Anna let out a sigh of relief as she retrieved her sword. "I think it's dead," Anna said unnecessarily, watching nervously as the burning stone bones continued to twitch erratically.

"I hope so," Owain added. He, too, didn't seem entirely certain, but his attention was soon distracted by his cutlass, which now showed a visible bend about halfway up the blade. "The mighty sword of Owain has been pushed to its limits. Worthy as it has been, this blade is doomed to fade from the future that awaits us all," he said sadly.

Drake stifled a laugh. "Next time we happen across a weapons vendor, I'll buy you a new sword," he offered kindly. Then, seeing that the danger had been averted, at least for now, Drake gingerly stepped over the smoking remains of the eidolon. He moved slowly, but purposefully, as he approached the mysterious golden urn.

"Is that the seal?" Anna asked nervously.

"It has to be," Owain said decisively. "This is no piece of mere pottery; it is clearly infused with enigmatic and mystical energies!"

"Enigmatic and mystical indeed," Drake agreed.


	6. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

"Well… now what?" Owain asked impatiently, after a couple minutes. Nothing remained of the wolf eidolon, save for a bit of ash, and neither he nor Anna had moved since the Drake began his silent inspection of the mysterious urn.

"I don't know. This seems like the seal the inscription spoke of. Perhaps we should break it," Drake said thoughtfully. As he spoke, he cupped his hands around the base of the urn.

"Wait, what? That thing is made of solid gold! You can't just break it!" Anna protested. "Why don't we just… remove it? Empty it? Or just strip the magic away, maybe?"

Drake tugged at the urn. "It can't be moved, and it seems empty. Or at least, its contents aren't tangible. Besides, I don't believe this urn is actually made of gold." As he spoke, he rapped his fingers lightly against the urn. The hollow ringing sound that echoed from within was more akin to that of a stone urn.

"Bo-ring," Anna said in a tone of disappointment, as she rolled her eyes, quickly changing her mind. "Let's just smash it then, and head back to Dragonflame Isle."

"Smash it? Just like that?" Owain asked incredulously.

Drake shrugged. It had been his suggestion to begin with, and without explicit knowledge of the magic at work, he wasn't sure what else they could do. "We don't have much of a choice. We're supposed to destroy these seals, right? Either we break it now while we're here and see what happens, or we have to make our way back later after we've found the other ones."

"What if breaking it makes it impossible to reach the scepter?" Owain asked, still not convinced that intentionally disregarding the instructions on the inscription back on Dragonflame Isle was wise.

"Not likely," Drake said, shaking his head. "The creators of this shrine put an awful lot of work into ensuring this urn could be found, but not easily. I don't believe they would risk the scepter being lost forever."

Before Anna or Owain could voice any other objections, Drake balled up his hand and struck the urn. The urn shattered, and the swirling golden light disappeared.

"Remind me to bring a hammer next time," Drake muttered, shaking his swelling hand. "That _hurt_."

"Well, you just punched an urn made of stone," Anna pointed out. "What did you expect?"

Owain ignored their banter, for their words of assurance hadn't fully allayed his fears. "Nothing's happening," Owain said, eyeing the stone remnants of the seal and sounding slightly relieved. Drake swept his arm across the pedestal, and this time, the stone shards brushed away easily.

Drake shrugged. "On to the next seal, then. Let's return to Dragonflame Isle. Hopefully Agent will have another lead for us."

Anna and Drake both turned to leave, but Owain lingered behind, staring at the pieces of the urn. Even though nothing had changed, Owain couldn't shake the feeling that something important had just transpired. There was no physical evidence supporting it, but deep down, he somehow knew that Drake was right. The seal had been broken, just as they intended.

One down, three to go.

"Owain?" Drake called, from the top of the steps, jarring the young swordsman from his contemplations.

"I'm coming," Owain hastily assured him, and he raced over to the staircase, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

Descending to the entrance of the pillar was far easier than scaling it had been, but by the time they made it outside to the meadow once more, it was already past midnight. When they returned to their clipper, still moored by the old docks, Anna and Owain were both determined to sleep through the better part of the morning. Drake did not object, but instead started sailing the clipper towards Dragonflame Isle immediately.

The return voyage was blissfully uneventful. For Drake, it was even quite relaxing. But unfortunately for Anna, as soon as she and Owain awoke, the young swordsman was quick to press her into sparring with him once more. She resisted for some time, but boredom had its way with her by the end of the first afternoon. And just like the first time they sparred, she gave up in disgust after Owain defeated her soundly. This time, she called it quits after only the first two rounds.

"How long do you think it will be until we reach Dragonflame Isle?" Owain asked, rousing Drake from his nap.

"We should be back this evening," Drake said tiredly, before closing his eyes once more.

* * *

Drake's estimate proved only slightly optimistic. It wasn't really his fault, save for his questionable decision in entrusting navigation to Owain, who had already proven his skill, or lack of, when it came to ocean travel. Only when Dragonflame Isle came into view on the distant horizon did Owain realize how far off course they were. Drake made a few quick readjustments, and the still unnamed clipper slid up to the docks before long. By the time the sun had set fully, the three of them were standing in front of Hunter's Chance once more.

"About time, friends!" Agent hailed them enthusiastically as soon as they stepped through the inn's doorway. Drake returned his wave cheerily, and he, Owain, and Anna seated themselves at Agent's table. "Did you find it?"

"Yep!" Anna said enthusiastically. "Smashed it to tiny little bits, too. The seal is just about as broken as it can be!"

"Good going!" Agent said, sharing in her enthusiasm.

"We believe it to be broken," Drake corrected. "But we can't be certain until we've destroyed the other three seals, as well. Have you found the key to Heaven's Column, Agent?" As he spoke, he kept his voice down, and Agent hastily reciprocated. A few of the inn's other patrons were listening carefully, but when they couldn't overhear the conversation, they soon gave up trying to follow it.

Owain frowned as he saw the last few looks of pity their fellow treasure hunters shot their way. It seemed as if the treasure hunters even looked upon each other as washed up dreamers, searching for that which could not be found.

"Not yet," Agent said, drawing Owain's attention back to the conversation at hand. Agent seemed frustrated, at first, but his face brightened almost immediately after. "But I think I've got a lead on Ocean's Abyss, instead. Have you heard of Faux Lemuria?"

"No," Anna and Owain answered simultaneously, even as Drake nodded.

"It's one of the oldest treasure hunting sites near Dragonflame Isle," Drake explained. "From all appearances, it was once a reasonably large civilization, but not much is known about it, and if it once had a name, that name has long since been forgotten. A few centuries ago, some scholars thought it was Lemuria, a legendary, prosperous kingdom lost to the Great Flood."

"Wow. I bet there's all sorts of great treasure hidden there," Anna said excitedly. "Why don't we go there, instead? I bet they have their own secret weapons, too!"

Drake shook his head. "Lemuria never existed. It was a Beorc myth, a tale invented to amuse children."

"How are you so certain?" Owain asked curiously.

"I was told by one of the Laguz. A dragon Laguz, to be specific. The people of Goldoa often enjoy lives that span many times that of a typical Beorc," Drake explained. "The former king of dragons, King Dheginsea, was alive even at the time of the Great Flood. Although King Dheginsea perished during the War of the Goddess, there are many dragon Laguz who still remember his stories. And according to those stories, there never was a Lemuria."

"Well, that's a bit of a letdown," Agent said, frowning.

"Faux Lemuria was only briefly mistaken for Lemuria, anyways," Drake pointed out. "Hence the name. Treasure hunters and scholars alike made several attempts to learn more about the city, and eventually the determined only that practically no signs of life remained, and the island was too small to host more than a few hundred people."

"So… there's nothing there?" Anna asked, sounding disheartened.

"According to generations of treasure hunters, yes," Drake said.

"Generations of _mistaken_ treasure hunters," Agent said, smirking. "I hit a dead end in my search, so I ended up going through the library. I found an extremely old tome written entirely in runes. The translation's been going kind of slow, and I've been skipping around a bit. Still, I found a reference to a hidden temple deep within one of the cave islands."

"The sounds like the island where you found the first key," Drake noted.

"That's right," Agent confirmed. "I flipped around there a bit to see if there's any talk of the key to Heaven's Column, but there's a reference to a 'sunken ruin'. The only island around here that fits the description is Faux Lemuria."

"That seems rather curious," Drake remarked. "No one is exactly sure how long Faux Lemuria has been lying beneath the waves. A matter for another day, I suppose. Does your tome tell you where the key is hidden?"

"Not as far as I can tell," Agent admitted. "I've been trying to learn more about the other two keys instead, but if you want I'll go back and try to translate the rest of the description about Faux Lemuria."

"That won't be necessary," Drake said. "It makes sense. Most of the treasure hunters searched the parts of the city that remained above water. Only a few attempted to dive into the ruins, and when they found no signs of treasure, or even of anyone who had once lived there, the island was abandoned. Even when scholars tried to label it as Lemuria, it only sparked people to comb the island for a couple months before deciding it couldn't have been the mythical city."

"But if they searched everything above water thoroughly, that means the key is probably in the sunken part," Owain said. "How can we possibly search under water?"

"If they meant for people to find the key, I don't think they would have expected us to be able to breathe underwater when they hid it," Anna pointed out.

"Probably not," Drake agreed. "The key is likely fairly accessible, but in some part of the island that the treasure hunters could never be bothered searching. Still, we can probably purchase some medicines from the local apothecary that will help us hold our breath a little longer. That should prove sufficient. Then it's just a matter of searching the island carefully."

"You're the boss," Agent said. "I'll keep looking for the next key, then. Are you guys going to come back here after you find it?"

"There's no reason to waste time," Drake said. "We'll find the key and bring it straight to Ocean's Abyss. In the meantime, would you please see what you can learn about the remaining two keys?"

"Of course," Agent agreed. "Though I think I'm going to get some shuteye, first. I've been up all night, hoping to have something ready for you upon your return."

"Would you like me to reach out to some scholars and sages? There are others who may be able to help with the translation," Drake offered.

Agent smiled. "More people to split my fee with? Nah. I've got this, boss," Agent said, as he stood to leave. "Good night, friends."

* * *

Anna, Owain, and Drake stayed in the common room for an hour longer, before Anna decided to call it a night as well. "Good night, guys," she said with a yawn, as she made her way towards the staircase, fumbling in her pocket for the key to her room.

"We should probably get some sleep, too," Owain said, stifling a yawn of his own.

Drake nodded. "I believe our journey is off to a good start, but we may have a long way to go, still."

"Yeah," Owain agreed, climbing to his feet.

"Owain," Drake interrupted. "What do you plan to do once we've recovered the scepter?"

With a shrug, Owain seated himself once more. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I set out to learn more about Maelstrom, but I think I've learned just about all I could have hoped for. If the battle against Maelstrom begins, I'll help if I can, I suppose."

"We don't know where Maelstrom is. Many years could pass before Maelstrom returns. Decades, even," Drake reminded.

Owain nodded. "I know. Maybe it's time I started searching for a way home, instead. I think it was Maelstrom that showed up in Ylisse, and if it was, then my people need to be warned, too. It sounds like we were lucky that no one was killed when Maelstrom attacked."

"So that's how you knew about Maelstrom," Drake said. "I should have realized it before. That's why you've been trying to learn more about the eidolons."

"Yeah. That's what led me all the way out here. Everything worked out last time, but no one was really sure what the monster was or where it came from," Owain explained. "I was hoping to find them some answers. Well, I've found the answers I'm looking for. Or all of them that I'm likely to find, at least."

Drake frowned thoughtfully. "I think you're right, Owain," he said slowly. "I would say your people need you quite badly. More than Tellius does, even if we have been blissfully unaware of your world's existence for so long. Besides, you likely have friends and family waiting for you, don't you?"

"I do," Owain admitted.

"Well… after this is over, I promise I will do anything I can to help you find your way home. It's the least I can do for you," Drake promised.

Owain blinked, surprised by the offer. He then smiled sadly. "Thanks, Drake. But I don't even know where Ylisse _is_. Finding my way home isn't going to be easy."

"It doesn't have to be easy," Drake said, smiling reassuringly. "Life is full of challenges, such as the one we are facing now. Oftentimes, the most difficult road is the road worth walking."

"I guess you're right. One step at a time, though," Owain said, perking up slightly. "Good night, Drake."

"Good night, Owain."

* * *

_Four soldiers approached the pyre, carrying an open casket. A beautiful young woman lay within, eyes closed peacefully, her expression blank. She no longer wore her silvery-white light-plated armor, the standard armor issued to all the Ylissean Pegasus knights, and was instead clad in a simple light blue dress. Her long, vibrant red hair had been straightened, but still looked a bit disheveled._

_Solemnly, the soldiers lay their burden upon the waiting pyre and walked away. A young priest of Naga stepped forward and began reciting a prayer quietly. Normally, he would have been careful to speak loud enough to be heard. But for his audience today, the traditional funeral rites had become all too familiar._

_The queen herself stood at the front of the casket, wearing a black dress, and trying hard not to collapse where she stood. Only a month ago, she had lost her husband. Only a month ago, her best friend had sat beside her, holding her hand and supporting her, even though Cordelia's own husband had been taken from them at the same time._

_And now it was Cordelia lying within the casket, appearing to have found peace at last. Her body appeared unscarred, and it almost looked as if she was sleeping, for she had sustained only a single wound – a precise cut beneath her right arm that slipped between her ribs and pierced her heart._

_Owain tightened his grip on his mother's hand. He was only three, and the events were simply too fast for him to keep up. But he could tell she was distraught. Even his father, who was standing on his mother's other side, resting an arm comfortably around her shoulder, seemed to be shaken. Owain's gaze turned away from the casket as the priest approached with a lit torch in hand, and came to a rest upon the four young girls standing beside the queen._

_His oldest cousin, Lucina, who was nearly three years his senior, was holding her younger sister's hand. Cynthia was only a few months younger than Owain. Beside them stood Cordelia's two daughters. With their father gone, and their mother lying dead before them, Queen Sumia was the closest thing to family the two girls had left. But the queen could offer them little comfort right now. She could hardly see past her own tears._

_The family of five was transfixed upon the pyre, as the scent of burnt flesh mixed with the aromatic incense. Owain turned back to the pyre and watched as the flames grew brighter, and brighter, and brighter yet again, hungrily devouring all that remained of the last of the Ylissean Pegasus knights._

_"I'm sorry," the priest whispered, as he rested a gentle hand upon the queen's shoulder. But there was nothing he could say or do to offer comfort to the bereaved woman, and he hastily departed before his own tears could be noticed._

* * *

_His mother had clearly been distracted, or else Owain would never have been able to slip off and wander the castle's hallways alone. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt like wandering off, either. He just didn't feel like sitting still. A somber pall had fallen over the castle and its residents, leaving them all too distracted to pay the brown haired toddler any attention._

_As Owain stepped into the garden, the bright red roses on a nearby bush caught his eye. He approached the bush and reached for one of the roses, carefully avoiding the thorns. He wasn't sure why he was picking the rose, but something about it seemed oddly familiar to him._

_He sat down in the garden, leaning against the wall, thinking of the funeral earlier. He knew something terrible had happened. Everyone was so sad, or scared, or both. Just like every other funeral in the past month. Life had changed so much, so dramatically, ever since the day his uncle's friends returned home. Without his uncle._

_The little boy used to long for his mother and father to come home. They left one day, promising to be back. In the months that followed, Owain would badger his caretakers into bringing him to the castle's parapets every single day, high enough to see for miles around the city. And every time a caravan came toward Ylisstol, he would wonder if his parents were on their way home._

_And now his parents were back. And somehow, the world seemed so much more terrible than it had ever been._

_Some of his uncle's friends, some of his friend's parents, would leave again. And they came back quickly, this time. But every time, there would be a funeral. There would be tears. And there would be fire._

_Owain just couldn't understand why._

_The weight of the world seemed so terrible to the little boy, as he struggled to find a reason, to make some sense of the suffering that plagued him and his friends. But it was useless, and Owain bounced up to his feet and wandered around the garden aimlessly, thinking thoughts far beyond his young mind's ability to comprehend._

_A flash of silver past the doorway caught his attention, and curiously, Owain stepped back in the hallway, where he saw a girl with platinum-blond hair trudge down the otherwise empty corridor alone. She was older and taller than he was, but somehow, she seemed so small at that moment._

_Owain bit his lip, recognizing her immediately. It was Lucina's best friend, Severa. Cordelia's eldest daughter. Images from the funeral only hours ago burned vividly in Owain's mind. Severa and her little sister, Morgan, had been standing beside the queen, across from the queen's own two daughters. Morgan, who was a few months older than Owain, was the only one of the five not crying, and simply looked lost. As if she couldn't understand why her mother was lying there in the coffin instead of standing beside her, sleeping instead of pulling her into a warm hug. Severa, on the other hand, had been barely able to keep her eyes open. Tears streamed down the little girl's face and stained her clothes, and she clutched a small withered, dried rose tightly._

_With a start, Owain realized why the rosebush in the garden seemed familiar now. He thought about it for a moment before he decided to call out to the girl, but as he was thinking, Severa had already reached the end of the hall. "Severa!"_

_Severa glanced back, startled, and at the sight of him, she immediately tried to wipe her tears away. She gave up after several awkward seconds, as Owain rushed over to stand before her. Her sleeves were so thoroughly soaked that wiping at her face did nothing. "What do you want?" she asked, sounding annoyed, though her high-pitched voice cracked as she spoke._

_"I…I don't know," Owain said, suddenly lost for words._

_Severa frowned. "Then leave me alone," she demanded, and she turned away._

_"Wait!" Owain said hastily. When Severa turned to face him again, he held out the rose to her. "Here. You can have this."_

_"It's just a flower," Severa said, after studying it for several seconds without reaching for it. "What do I need a flower for?"_

_"I saw you holding one earlier," Owain said timidly. "But it was all dried up. I thought you would like a new one."_

_"It's just a flower," Severa repeated, rolling her eyes._

_"It's not just a flower!" Owain argued. Severa raised an eyebrow, and Owain shrank back, wondering what he could say next._

_It _was_ just a flower, after all. Wasn't it?_

_Then again, Uncle Chrom's sword had been just a sword, and it seemed to mean a lot to Lucina. When he asked his mother why, she told him a story that he couldn't understand and didn't really remember. But the meaning was clear enough. If there was a big, important story behind a simple thing, maybe the thing wasn't so simple after all._

_"I walked for a thousand miles to find it!" Owain said proudly. "And I fought my way past trolls and dragons, too!" He wasn't sure how many a thousand was, or how far exactly a mile was, but he thought it sounded good anyways._

_"You mean you picked it from the garden," Severa said sourly._

_"Maybe," Owain admitted meekly. Still, at least Severa wasn't crying anymore, Owain thought._

_"If I take the flower, will you go away?" Severa asked. Owain nodded, and Severa reached out to accept his gift. "Okay. I took it," Severa said, eyeing him meaningfully._

_Owain obediently nodded and turned to walk away. He felt like an idiot. But as he went, he couldn't help but peek behind him. Severa was holding the new rose, and oddly enough, though the marks of recent tears remained, she was smiling. When she noticed Owain peeking back at her, she scowled. Owain hastily scampered away._

_At that moment, Owain realized it didn't really matter how stupid he felt. If making himself sound like an idiot was enough to keep his friends from crying, and to make his friends smile, even if only for just a short while, then that was good enough._

* * *

Owain sat up suddenly, gasping for air. His head was spinning, and after several deep breaths, he realized he was in his bed. With a soft groan, he laid back down, resting his head upon the rather flat pillow and trying to ignore the sweat that beaded across his forehead. It was surprisingly chilly for a late summer evening.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he could only think of the strange dream that had awakened him.

He could still remember learning that his uncle was dead. Not long after that, the war against Grima began, and some of Uncle Chrom's Shepherds fell in nearly every battle. There were so many funerals that they all became a blur, and until Owain was reunited with the Shepherds in this timeline, he couldn't even remember most of their faces. He couldn't even quite remember his own mother's funeral. And of course, his father hadn't been given a formal funeral. His father was the last Shepherd to fall, and fell with Ylisstol in helping Lucina and the other children escape the doomed capital.

Even after Owain returned to the past and was reunited with the Shepherds of this timeline in Plegia, even while they made their way to the Table to attempt to stop Grima's resurrection, the details were lost to him. For the most part, Owain couldn't remember any of the funerals, and for that, he was glad.

But it seemed the memories weren't gone for good, after all, and had only waited until now to resurface.

As Owain began drifting off to sleep once more, he saw the casket again, being carried to the pyre. He couldn't see who was lying in it this time, and didn't wait to find out, as his eyes flew open immediately. "It didn't happen in this world," Owain whispered to himself. "If anyone's in danger of dying this time around, it's the idiot who got himself so thoroughly lost that he wound up on another continent."

For several minutes, Owain could only toss and turn, trying to settle into a comfortable position so that sleep could find him once more. But his efforts were in vain, and he gave up at last, climbing to his feet and pulling on his tunic. He set off, stepping quietly down the wooden staircase so as to not awaken the inn's other guests, before leaving the inn, thinking to walk down to the beach and back.

As he strolled down the moonlit path, his thoughts churned violently. After Grima was resurrected, Owain did suffer a few similar nightmares. But those dreams were his worst fears imagined, in which he had been an adult, watching his parents succumb to Grima once again. And once Grima had been defeated, those nightmares had died with the fell dragon.

"Why am I dreaming about this now?" Owain muttered unhappily.

"Only fools pursue dreams," a deep, baritone voice said aloud. Owain stumbled, missing a step in his surprise, and spun around in the direction of the voice. He wasn't alone, as he had expected to be.

A wizened old man with wicked magenta scar on his cheek, long white hair, and an equally long and equally white beard was leaning against the wall of a nearby building. He wore an elegant red robe trimmed in gold, with a matching golden cloth sash. His face was lined with wrinkles, but his piercing blue eyes seemed to sparkle, especially in the dim lighting.

Owain looked puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The old man smiled. Despite his otherwise kindly appearance, the scar's deep coloration gave the man an oddly sinister look, and his smile appeared to be more patronizing and condescending than friendly. "Destiny follows the wise."

"I'm not a huge fan of destiny," Owain said, shrugging. "I'm Owain, by the way," he added politely, hoping to find some semblance of a normal conversation. The old man was a little bit creepy, but perhaps it was just the combined effect of the cryptic words and the late hour. Not to mention the rather disturbing thoughts he had been suffering just before this encounter. Besides, given the sad state of the residents of Dragonflame Isle, a bit of insanity was more or less to be expected.

"You are a dullard," the old man replied. Owain narrowed his eyes at the stranger, annoyed by the insult, but the old man paid him no heed. "Truth lies beyond you."

"Alright, well, if you're not going to stop talking in riddles, I'm going back to bed," Owain huffed, and he stormed back toward the inn.

"Rest while you can," the old man warned. "A dark future approaches."

Ignoring the old man, Owain wrenched the door open, stepped inside, and shut it behind him. He waited for a moment to see if the stranger was following, but when the door remained closed, Owain returned to his rented room and climbed into bed once more, not bothering to strip off his tunic this time.

When Owain closed his eyes, an image from his dream came to his mind once more. But this time, it wasn't of the casket, or of his aunt crying. Instead, he saw the rose he had plucked for Severa, and the little girl's reaction to the gift when she thought he wasn't looking.

As he finally drifted off to sleep, it occurred to him at last that perhaps he hadn't been dreaming of death and despair after all. Perhaps it wasn't dread that brought that particular memory to the front of his mind, but longing.

This time, as he slept, Owain dreamed of the happier days following Grima's demise. He watched Morgan rope Cynthia into playing the old strategy board game with her, and the exasperation on both girls' faces as Morgan tried to explain the rules, and Cynthia tried to understand them. He saw Lucina trying to suppress her laughter and remain strict and authoritative as Vaike pushed Stahl into the river during the Shepherds' fishing contest. He smiled unconsciously when he recalled Severa's mounting temper on the day he had decided to wear a mask and speak of himself in third person, loudly and whenever possible, referring to himself as "Owain Deathbringer, the Destroyer of Gods".

And when he awoke the next morning, with the sunlight peeking through the window, his encounter with the strange old man was forgotten in lieu of a nostalgic, yearning sensation. "Once this is through, it'll be time to go home," Owain swore to himself, as he climbed out of bed and straightened his clothes.

The second pillar awaited them.


	7. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

"Good morning!" Anna called to Owain, waving cheerily, as Owain made his way into the main dining room of the inn. Predictably, Drake was already awake and sitting beside the merchant. He looked up from his plate of fried eggs and ham, and greeted Owain with a nod and a smile.

"Good morning," Owain replied politely, as he seated himself. The innkeeper stopped by a moment later to bring him a plate of breakfast as well.

"I ordered breakfast for you already. I hope you don't mind," Drake said. "It seems there isn't any selection to be had, anyways."

"Thanks," Owain said gratefully, as he dug into the hearty meal hungrily. It was simple fare, but that didn't bother Owain much.

"Faux Lemuria isn't far. We should be able to reach it within a few hours," Drake said, as Owain ate. "I visited the apothecary last night. The lady promised to have a few concoctions ready for us by midday at the latest."

"That leaves us a few hours to kill," Anna remarked.

"I thought we could visit the market. Dragonflame Isle doesn't have too many merchants, but maybe we can find a suitable replacement for your sword, Owain," Drake said, gesturing towards the worn, bent, and scratched cutlass hanging from Owain's belt.

Owain nodded and swallowed. "That could be pretty helpful," he agreed.

Drake shot him a quizzical look. "Are you alright, Owain?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Owain said, looking at Drake strangely.

"You don't seem like yourself today. I would've expected a comment about legendary weapons and their scars of many victories. Or maybe about a new legend being born," Drake said, with a faint smile.

Owain shrugged. "A weapon doesn't make its wielder." His rather deadpan tone seemed out-of-place, but Drake refrained from commenting on for the moment.

Still, Drake eyed Owain curiously, with a hint of suspicion dwelling behind his ruby eyes. He had overheard a bit of a commotion the night before, but when he checked in the inn's second floor hallway, all seemed quiet and normal.

* * *

"Umm… you wouldn't happen to have anything, well, longer, would you?" Owain asked hesitantly, as he inspected the weapon a middle aged merchant offered to him. The market was even smaller than Drake had led them to believe, and only a grouchy sailor with tanned skin, weathered by the salty ocean breeze, had any weapons available at all. Though he knew he shouldn't be so picky, Owain was thoroughly unimpressed by the vendor's wares.

"Egad! What do you take me for, boy? I'm a trader, not a darn smith! What you see here is what I've got!" the merchant grouched.

"But… I asked if you had a sword," Owain protested. "This isn't even long enough to be a dagger!"

"Aye. It's a steak knife. But it's got a sharp pointy end and that's as close as it gets. You buying or what?" the merchant replied.

"I think I'll pass," Owain declined politely. "I have a fairly good knife of my own. Thanks anyways."

"Bah! Wasting my time," the irascible vendor spat. He seated himself in the shadow of the general store once more, as Owain replaced the small, blunt knife on the man's makeshift stand, which was really just a thick log with the top and bottom trimmed smooth.

"Did you consider trying the axe instead?" Drake asked quietly, as they stepped away from the merchant.

Owain grimaced. "Did you _see_ that axe? It's more worn than my cutlass. It's also more of a hatchet than a genuine battle axe." He turned to Anna. "What about you, Anna? Would you happen to know where I can find a good merchant or two that might have a sword for sale?"

"Not out here," Anna said, frowning. "I have a few contacts on the mainland who trade in weapons, but that doesn't do us much good right now."

"Oh well," Owain sighed. "I'll just try to be careful." Silently, he wished he had taken the time to learn how to properly care for a weapon. Many warriors couldn't be bothered most of the time, and instead opted to replace weapons every now and then, but the few that were truly careful with their prized armaments could use the same weapon, year after year.

Owain looked down at his own scuffed sword distastefully. It had been rather beaten and worn even when Owain first claimed it from the pirate he had felled in battle. Pirates weren't known for taking good care of their weapons. In truth, it had been a miracle that this sword had lasted as long as it did.

They stopped by the apothecary instead, hoping that the old healer would have their order ready to go. The concoctions were indeed finished, and by noon, Drake's still unnamed clipper sailed away from the docks, heading southwest.

* * *

To Owain's surprise, it wasn't difficult to persuade Anna into sparring with him again, and their swords clashed once more only an hour into their voyage. Perhaps Anna sensed that Owain would be fighting more cautiously, in an effort to protect his weapon from further degradation. Either way, their session was a stark contrast to their prior duels, in that Anna actually held the upper hand more often than Owain did.

"That was pretty good," Owain said grudgingly. "I guess the training is making a difference after all."

"Though I'm surprised to see you improving so quickly, Anna," Drake observed, visibly impressed.

Anna shrugged. "Maybe it's just luck," she said. "Or are you holding back, Owain?"

Owain gave a short, indignant huff. "Pfft. Holding back?"

They were at it again soon after, and this time, Owain managed to put Anna on the back foot quickly, easily controlling the rest of the battle.

"Yep, you were holding back," Anna said, sounding annoyed.

"Another round? Or are we done?" Owain asked.

"Done," Anna replied firmly. She turned and marched below deck, seeming thoroughly annoyed.

"_Were_ you holding back?" Drake asked mildly, as he and Owain watched Anna disappear into the cabin.

Owain shrugged. "I don't think so. But maybe I was being more protective of my weapon than usual."

Drake said nothing and only looked at Owain. His piercing stare made Owain feel rather uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?" Owain asked hesitantly.

"Did something happen last night?" Drake asked flatly.

Owain wavered indecisively. It was odd, seeing as he hadn't known Drake all that long, and still hadn't learned all that much about his new companion. At the same time, he felt an inexplicable urge to share his doubts with someone. "I had a few strange dreams, that's all," Owain said softly.

Drake's gaze softened. "Good ones, I hope."

"I'm not sure," Owain admitted. "They were memories, really. Some good, some bad. But all of them about the friends I left behind when I came here."

"It must have been difficult," Drake said sympathetically. "Were they just friends? Or were they your comrades?"

"Both," Owain replied. "I fought side by side with many of them for years."

Drake looked lost in his own thoughts. "That sense of camaraderie is hard to forget, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Owain agreed.

"Still, it must be serious for you to abandon your dramatic flourish," Drake said teasingly.

Owain shrugged. "It began when I was little. My friends and I had a difficult childhood. I know it's silly, but I wanted to help my friends forget their troubles, even if it was only for a single minute. Sometimes they were amused. Sometimes they were annoyed. But honestly, that was okay, because it meant they weren't thinking about worse things." It meant they weren't crying anymore, Owain finished silently.

"That's surprisingly deep. Noble, too," Drake observed.

"There's nothing noble about making a fool of yourself, even if it's for your friends' sakes," Owain said, blushing. "But I guess after that dream, I realized none of them are here with me, and… I don't know. The theatrics just kind of feel… empty, I guess."

"Why didn't your friends come with you? You seem to care for them a lot. I'm surprised they would leave you to your quest alone," Drake asked. A shadow seemed to cross his eyes as he finished his question. "Did something happen to them?" Drake added, sounding worried.

"No, nothing like that," Owain said. "I don't think any of them expected me to travel quite so far. I didn't expect to be gone this long, either, for that matter. I might have gotten a little bit carried away."

"Well, I meant it when I said I'd be willing to help you find your way home. I don't know if there's anything I can do, but whatever help I can offer, I will. Once this is all over," Drake said.

Owain smiled. "Thanks, Drake."

* * *

As it was with the island where Earth's Bastion was situated, there were some abandoned docks extending from the part of Faux Lemuria that remained above sea level. They were constructed in the same slapdash manner as the docks of Dragonflame Isle and Earth's Bastion, indicating that they had probably been built by treasure hunters rather than those who had once lived upon the island.

"This is really weird," Owain said, as he peered over the edge of the dock. The water was incredibly clean, and he could see dozens of feet into the depths, deep enough to make out the tops of several stone buildings.

"Hmm… I guess any of the original docks that were here when the island sank have long since rotted away," Anna said, standing at Owain's side and similarly looking down towards the sunken city.

"Probably. Some of the buildings may have been built from stone, but the docks would likely have been wooden," Drake said. He spared the buildings below a glance before strolling purposefully down the dock.

"Where will we begin our search?" Owain asked curiously.

"I'm not certain," Drake admitted. "We know the key won't be above water. There's no way it would have remain undiscovered for so long if it had been hidden above sea level. Thankfully, the island didn't sink too far. Since the earth key was hidden in a temple of some sort, perhaps we should be looking for a similar temple here."

The three of them wandered the island for some time. It was roughly circular, and approximately a mile in diameter. Very few of the ruins were on the higher portions of the island though – most of the buildings had been fully submerged.

"This doesn't seem right," Owain said, after staring into one of the lakes. "The roads just… end. It's like each of these lakes was a little tiny group of buildings, cut off from the rest of the city."

"Some of the buildings seem out of place, too," Anna observed. "I haven't seen any farms, and I doubt there was enough land here for fields, anyways. But there's a mill down there," Anna said, pointing at a tall submerged structure with the skeleton of a windmill hanging above it.

Drake smiled. "Very observant. It's one of the mysteries of Faux Lemuria. Although on the metaphorical surface, it resembles a city that was later submerged, the city's layout is… questionable, to say the least."

"But why would someone build a city this way?" Owain asked.

"No one's really certain," Drake said, shrugging. "It's also rather strange that so many of the buildings are situated in the lower parts of the city, and so few upon what used to be hills. On Dragonflame Isle, for instance, most of the buildings are intentionally constructed as high as possible, to avoid flooding. It's the same in most island and coastal civilizations."

"And no one has ever found anything to explain it? Old journals or plans or anything like that?" Anna asked.

"Nope. No treasure either, like I mentioned before," Drake said wryly. "This island is one big mystery… like more than half of the islands in this region. Even Dragonflame Isle. No one knows _why_ they call it Dragonflame Isle."

"Perhaps the dragon Laguz used to live there," Owain suggested halfheartedly.

"Not according to any dragon Laguz I've ever met," Drake said, shaking his head. "This has always been a Beorc civilization."

"You've mentioned the dragons a few times now," Anna noted. "How well do you know them?"

"Fairly well," Drake conceded. "It's not unusual. Goldoa is not as secluded as it once was. Before the War of the Goddess, Goldoa was determined to remain isolated from the rest of the world. They suffered many losses in the Tower of Guidance, though, where the Radiant Hero and his comrades confronted the goddess herself. Those that survived learned from their trial, and now often venture forth to visit Laguz and Beorc kingdoms alike."

"Really? I don't think I've ever met one," Owain said. "Though, to be fair, I haven't seen more than a couple small villages near the coast and Port Toha."

Drake smiled. "I know of at least one Goldoan who frequents Port Toha, though he does not often reveal his heritage. You may actually have met him without knowing it."

"Really? What's his name?" Anna asked curiously.

"Sorry. I'm afraid he doesn't want his identity widely known," Drake said with a shrug.

* * *

The three of them walked around the island in silence for nearly twenty minutes, searching for anything that resembled a temple of sorts, until they came to one particularly large lake. A single building lied within the lake, and the top of the building protruded at least fifteen feet above the water's surface.

"I think this might be what we're looking for," Drake said.

"It's hard to believe no one's ever searched this building before. It stands out a bit, doesn't it?" Anna observed.

"It looks like people have tried," Drake said decisively, pointing at some marks against the top of the building. The building was remarkably plain in design, and there were plenty of light scratches and gouges. "Someone probably swam across, or used a raft, and tried to break through the top of the building."

"But it's made of stone," Anna said. "It's not _that_ hard to break through stone bricks."

Drake shook his head. "The pillar was crafted from stone bricks, too. In fact, it occurs to me now that these bricks look the same as the ones that Earth's Bastion was built from. The stone seems more resilient. Certainly not indestructible, but enough to persuade explorers to search elsewhere, or for an alternate route."

"How could these buildings be made from the same bricks?" Owain wondered. "Would that mean this city was built by whoever built the pillars?"

"It's possible," Drake said. "Without knowing more about the pillars or this city, we can't rule it out."

"So… how do _we_ get inside?" Anna asked nervously.

"We swim," Drake said, pulling forth a small glass vial filled with a semi-transparent blue liquid. "Though I'm not too much of a swimmer, I'm afraid."

"Neither am I," Anna said quickly. Both of them looked at Owain.

"I can swim," Owain said, and he reached for the vial. He inspected the liquid closely. "Will this let me breathe underwater?"

Drake gave a short bark of laughter. "Wouldn't that be nice? I'm afraid not. But it's supposed to make your body more efficient with air, so you can hold your breath longer. Here, take the second vial too."

Owain stripped of his tunic and tied it around his waist – billowing clothes made swimming far more difficult. He then carefully tied one vial to the makeshift sash, before uncorking the second vial. "I'll be right back," Owain said, and he quaffed the liquid in a single gulp. He waited several seconds, and when he didn't feel any different, he decided that waiting longer probably wouldn't do him any good. Maybe the apothecary had ripped Drake off.

After measuring the distance of the dive to the temple's open doorway, Owain dove into the water, and propelled himself toward the opening with wild and uncoordinated strokes. He knew how to swim, but unfortunately, he wasn't exactly an expert. Despite his earlier doubts, the potion seemed to be working, and he didn't run out of breath nearly as quickly as he expected.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send him alone?" Anna asked, after Owain disappeared beneath the water's surface.

"I trust him. Don't you?" Drake asked.

"Well… I guess, but it still seems like it could get dangerous. He's a good fighter and all, but what if there are traps inside?" Anna said uneasily.

Drake grinned. "Don't lie. You're just worried he'll happen across treasure without you."

Anna blinked, and glanced at Drake blankly. Then she smiled sheepishly. "Alright. You got me," she admitted.

* * *

When Owain reached the inside of the temple, he found it surprisingly empty. There was no furniture, or even any indication that there had ever been furniture. It was as if whoever had built the temple had erected the walls, then left. He wondered if perhaps the island had been flooded just as the temple had been completed.

There weren't even any staircases leading to the open floor – just a large, round opening. Owain swam to it, wondering how far the water had pushed up into the temple. But the water had only pushed a couple feet into the upper floor, and he soon burst free of the water's surface.

After catching his breath, Owain looked around, and to his surprise, the interior of the temple almost perfectly matched Earth's Bastion. Like the lower floor, there was no furniture, and the supporting columns were plain and undecorated. The floors were made of the same square stone tiles. The same vines covered in luminescent fruits were growing along the walls and floor.

The only decorations at all were a handful of flower beds, and a small pedestal. Unlike the ones in Earth's Bastion, these flower beds were laden with various waterborne flowers, growing in small basins of water rather than soil, with small vents leading to the lake below.

Upon seeing the flower beds, Owain was immediately reminded of the gardens of Castle Ylisse. Even in his own timeline, during Grima's reign, before Ylisse fell, the gardens were kept clean and orderly, a sanctuary of serenity, kept away from the gloom that permeated the world around them. Even someone like him, who didn't pay much mind to flowers, could find a moment's peace within that garden.

* * *

_Owain stared idly over the garden's rails. From here, he had a perfect view of Ylisstol's markets._

_The city was busier than ever, but tensions ran high, and even though he was too far to hear them, he could see the explosive bickering between the citizens. There were soldiers amidst them, and acting surprisingly uncouth. He couldn't make out the individual figures gathered around one of the farmer's stalls, but he didn't have to. It was a common enough sight. Gold wasn't in shortage, so that was never the cause of these disputes. But some soldiers had no qualms in pushing civilians out of the way, demanding to be served first. Frederick, Owain's father and captain of the Ylissean Royal Guard, would no doubt discipline these men if he knew of it, but with so many offenders, it was simply too much to handle._

_With a sigh, Owain reflected upon how his father had been feeling more distant lately. He couldn't rightfully blame his father, either. Owain's mother, Princess Lissa, had insisted upon joining Ylisse's defenders when the risen assaulted Ylisstol four months ago. Queen Sumia herself had been there, leading the new and inexperienced Pegasus knights personally until a risen-hurled javelin brought her Pegasus out of the sky. Lissa had tried to reach her sister-in-law's side before it was too late, but the risen quickly overwhelmed her, too._

_Frederick had never been the same since. Even before losing his wife, he had rarely smiled to begin with. Now, his stone cold expression hardly changed at all. He had lost Exalt Emmeryn years ago. He failed to save Prince Chrom on that terrible day where Grima was reawakened. And now he had lost not only his wife, but the last royal of the generation he had been sworn to serve._

_"What are _you_ doing here?" a girl's voice rang out, stirring Owain from his thoughts. Owain turned to see Severa standing behind him. The sixteen-year-old girl still remained Lucina's best friend, and was among the most gifted fighters of their generation. There were twelve of them, the descendants of Chrom's Shepherds, in total. All twelve of them lived in the castle now, training hard. Each and every one of them knew that one day, their parents' battle would one day be theirs._

_"Just thinking about Dad," Owain said glumly. He instantly regretted speaking of his father, though. With the death of Queen Sumia and Princess Lissa, Frederick was the sole survivor of Prince Chrom's legendary Shepherds. Of the twelve children descended from the Shepherds, Owain was the only one who was not an orphan. To have a parent to fear for was a luxury none of his friends could enjoy any longer. Severa her younger sister, Morgan, had it worse than most of the other children, too. Their father had disappeared when Prince Chrom was killed, and their mother had been among the first to perish in the war that followed._

_"Good. I'm thinking about him too. Can you kick him for me when you get the chance?" Severa grouched. Owain quickly moved aside, making space on the bench for his friend, but she seated herself against the wall instead._

_"What did Dad do?" Owain asked, surprised. These days, all his father did was train the new recruits and discipline the soldiers that were caught acting inappropriately. Some of the recruits would complain about Frederick's rigorous training regime, but Severa never seemed bothered by it._

_"He's a total dunce!" Severa said angrily. She pitched her voice low in an effort to mimic Frederick's gravelly, dispassionate tone. "You're making your mother proud, Severa! You use a lance as well as your mother did, Severa! That was one of your mother's favorite moves, too, Severa!"_

_Owain grimaced. He knew where this conversation was headed now. Severa's mother had always been a sore spot for her. According to the other Shepherds, Severa had once been as close to her mother as any little girl could possibly hope to be. But it wasn't easy growing up in the shadow of the last and greatest Pegasus knight. Compounded with the fact that Cordelia had left Severa and her sister alone, and Severa had grown to hate her mother's memory. "I'm sure Dad didn't mean anything bad by it," Owain said, trying to defend his father._

_"Of course not," Severa said bitterly. "He doesn't mean anything bad. He just always assumes everything I do right comes from my mother. And of course, anytime something _doesn't_ go perfectly, it's because I'm _not_ my perfect mother, after all."_

_"No one thinks that," Owain argued._

_"Oh, really? Tell that to the other soldiers then, who look at me with disappointment every time I miss a parry, or my lance goes off mark. Or better yet, tell your own cousin who gets all sad and mopey every time I tell her I don't want to be a Pegasus knight like my mother was," Severa said sarcastically._

_"Lucina? She wants you to be a Pegasus knight?" Owain asked, startled. Lucina and Severa had always been the closest of friends, and it was surprising to think that the two girls could have had a falling out over as trivial a thing as this. Besides, Lucina was sensitive enough to know how Severa felt about this particular subject._

_Severa rolled her eyes. "Gods. Are you daft? Of course not. I'm talking about Cynthia."_

_Owain cringed. Of course it wasn't Lucina pressuring Severa. Lucina's younger sister, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as perceptive. Or maybe Cynthia just didn't know Severa too well, despite growing up in the castle together. Cynthia revered her heritage, unlike Severa, and always seemed to assume every other descendant of the Shepherds was the same. "You know Cynthia. She just wants to live up to her parents, and thinks we should all aspire to the same thing," Owain reminded._

_"Right. Because we should all dream to have kids one day, then run off recklessly and die somewhere and leave them all alone," Severa retorted scathingly. "Oh but no one cares about that, because my mother's death was a _tragedy_. She didn't_ want_ to leave her kids, but she had to go and fight for 'what really mattered'. To fight and die for Chrom? Or was it to join Dad in death instead of staying here for Morgan and me?"_

_Owain didn't have a good answer to that. In truth, very little was known about the Shepherds grim fates. Severa's father, Robin, had disappeared immediately after Chrom's death. The prince and his tactician had been best friends, and practically brothers. Still, there were whispers that it was Robin himself who had killed Chrom. Owain wasn't sure he believed those rumors._

_And then there were the many missions, as the Shepherds left, trying to take the fight to Grima before the fell dragon recouped his strength. No one ever spoke of how the battles went – the bodies the survivors returned with were answer enough._

_Owain didn't know why Cordelia left, but he had a feeling it was for the same reason his own mother had insisted on defending the city alongside the queen. But his mother's death pained him, too, and that was after Owain had enjoyed many years beside his parents, despite the darkness around them. There was no escaping the sense of abandonment that came with the loss._

_"Just don't listen to them," Owain said, on impulse. "Forget what they're saying, Severa. Our parents were all supposed to be legendary warriors, remember? But everyone knows you're the strongest out of the twelve of us, except for maybe Lucina. You'll be your own legend one day."_

_"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with being a legend," Severa fumed. "I don't care what other people think."_

_Owain thought to point out that the fact they were having this conversation at all was enough to show Severa _did_ care, but self-preservation thankfully kicked in before he could speak, and he stayed tactfully silent._

_"I'm just tired of everything I do being compared to _her_."_

_"People like to compare," Owain said sagely. He then grinned impishly, as an idea came to him. "Those who would measure us against our progenitors have been deceived! They do not recognize the potential brimming within us! One day, we shall transcend those who came before us, and succeed where they once failed!" he said, hopping to his feet and flourishing his arms dramatically._

_"Sit down, you idiot," Severa huffed, rolling her eyes. "And our parents didn't _fail_. They were fighting against the fell dragon himself. I'd like to see anyone put up a better fight than they did."_

_"One day, Severa, one day," Owain said gravely, as he sat back down, doing his best to hidehis smile. It didn't escape his notice that Severa was now defending her parents. Of course, now she was annoyed with him, too. Then again, Severa was _always _annoyed with him, and he hadn't been skewered… yet._

* * *

Owain shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He must've been more homesick than he realized, if all it took to set off memories of Castle Ylisse was seeing a flowerbed. Or maybe it was just the aftermath of his dreams.

Trying to put the nostalgic feeling behind him, Owain approached the pedestal. Lying upon it was a key, identical to the one that Drake had used to open Earth's Bastion, save for the color. Oddly enough, there were veins in the stone, seemingly made of flowing water. When Owain reached out to touch it, though, it felt like ordinary rock. It didn't even feel as if there was a seam.

There was an inscription on the pedestal that Owain hadn't noticed at first. After taking the key and binding it carefully to his makeshift sash, he crouched down to read the inscription.

* * *

_From water, we were born,_

_To water, one day we shall return,_

_From the sea comes our strength,_

_Here lies the first step of your next trial,_

_To prove yourself against the ocean's might._

* * *

Numbly, Owain began approaching the entrance again, quaffing the other potion as he slipped into the cold water once more. He knew now that it was no coincidence the temple was almost empty. It was too perfect. It was as if this entire temple had been built, knowing the island would one day be submerged to the exact depth to make this room hard to reach, but not flood it.

As he reflected upon his new discoveries, Owain realized Anna and Drake had been right about the seals, too. This temple and Earth's Bastion had been meticulously designed. The creators of the Dominion Scepter had gone to great lengths to properly protect it in a fashion would allow its ownership to pass to a worthy wielder.

At the very least, he was no longer worried about the scepter being lost for good. But he still remembered the warnings of the pedestal on Dragonflame Isle. He, Anna, and Drake were still quite in the dark when it came to their impending trials.

Worse yet, if these trials were meant to prepare them for battling a dire eidolon with the fabled Dominion Scepter in hand, Maelstrom was certainly far stronger than his previous battle with the behemoth had indicated. Even if they found the scepter, and even if they could someone track Maelstrom down, the battle would not be easily won.


	8. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

When Owain emerged from the lake, gasping for air, both Drake and Anna hurried to his side.

"Are you alright, Owain?" Drake asked.

"Fine," Owain croaked, as he reached for the key. "Here. This was lying on a pedestal in plain sight inside."

"In plain sight?" Drake echoed, surprised. He accepted the key and inspected it carefully. "It looks just like the first one. Good work, Owain."

"That's not all," Owain said, as he wrung his tunic dry. It was quite wrinkled now, but that didn't really bother him much, given his already rather haggard appearance. "There was a pedestal there with an inscription that looked just like the one back on Dragonflame Isle and the one in Earth's Bastion. Also, I think this temple and Earth's Bastion were built by the same people. Or at least, they've been designed to look the same way."

"So this was their city?" Anna asked.

"Probably," Owain said, as he finished putting his tunic back on. "It's weird though. The temple doesn't look like a temple at all on the inside. It's just the shell of the building. And the water comes almost exactly to the level of the second floor. It's kind of surprising that the water is just high enough so you can swim in, but not high enough to flood the chamber with the key."

"That _is_ odd," Drake agreed. "It means when they built the temple, they knew the island would be flooded… and exactly how much it would be flooded."

"Hmm. That sounds like an interesting mystery to explore another day. Shouldn't we be headed to the water pillar, though?" Anna said.

"Right," Drake agreed. "To Ocean's Abyss, then."

* * *

Ocean's Abyss came into view early the following morning, though through the fog, the island below was harder to make out until they were much closer. The island was smaller than the one Earth's Bastion was situated upon, and comprised entirely of jagged cliffs ringed by tall sea stacks.

"Are we going to have to go through another cave?" Owain asked nervously.

"Not this time," Drake replied, shaking his head. "There's a few trails along the cliffs that will take us to the top. We may have quite a walk ahead of us. I hope you aren't acrophobic."

"Acrophobic?" Owain asked, confused.

"Afraid of heights," Drake clarified.

"Oh," Owain replied. "Not me."

"Nor me," Anna added.

Drake nodded. "Good. There are many who claim that these trails are unsuitable for the faint of heart."

They spotted the docks soon, extending from a small, rocky beach. A thin slope at the back of the beach, less than three feet wide, marked the beginning of the trail. Drake led the way up the cliffs, winding back and forth along the natural contours of the island.

The trail thankfully didn't grow any thinner, and in fact, widened at several points. The scenery was quite breathtaking, or would have been, if not for the waves thundering against the cliffs, reminding them just how far the fall would be if they slipped. Still, Owain couldn't help but remember Drake's warning that eidolons were often seen around all four of the pillar islands, and he spent as much time looking out to the sky, keeping an eye out for wraiths, as he did watching his step.

In actuality, the journey was shorter than their trek through the caves leading to Earth's Bastion, but when they finally emerged atop the cliffs, Owain felt as if they had been hiking for hours, and let out a deep sigh of relief.

"No beautiful valley here," Drake noted. The view on top of the cliff was pretty much the same as from the bottom – barren rock, with a few jagged inlets that gazed all the way down to sea level and the damp stone at the base of the cliffs.

Ocean's Abyss, on the other hand, looked almost identical to Earth's Bastion. Again, there were six smooth stone faces to the tower, and at the top, they turned inwards to form a point. It was the same gray stone that formed the temple in Faux Lemuria and Earth's Bastion, but this time, there were vein-like patterns of flowing water ingrained within its walls. The three companions approached the door in silence. Drake pulled forth they key Owain had retrieved and slid it into a small keyhole. With a rumbling noise, the door slid open.

"Well. Here we go again," Owain said. The sheer size of the pillar made him feel rather small and insignificant. The challenges in Earth's Bastion had been tedious and tiring, and he couldn't help but wonder what painfully frustrating obstacles lay above them now.

"This is only the second pillar of four," Drake reminded.

"Still, it beats facing a dire eidolon," Anna put in.

Drake nodded in agreement. "I can only hope that the Dominion Scepter will ease our future struggles against Maelstrom."

"Come to think of it, do we know what the Dominion Scepter actually does?" Owain asked. "I hate to think all our efforts might be for nothing."

"That is a possibility," Drake admitted with a grimace. "The legends are surprisingly unspecific about the battle between the spirit charmers and Calamity. Then again, dire eidolons are quite rare. Until the past few decades, even common eidolons were seldom seen. The Dominion Scepter is the _only_ weapon reputed to have been effective against eidolons."

"So if the scepter doesn't do us any good, what do we do then?" Owain asked.

"Dire eidolons aren't invincible. About two hundred years ago, a dire eidolon appeared in northeast Crimea, in a region known as the Snowflake Forest. Beorc and Laguz kingdoms alike joined forces to defeat it, though at a great cost to their combined armies," Drake said. "But if the might of the scepter is enough to spare even some of our people's lives, then it is worth the time and gold I've invested."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Anna said, and she stepped over the threshold into Ocean's Abyss, Drake and Owain following right behind her.

~ LINEREAK ~

The first thing Owain noticed was that, unlike Earth's Bastion and the temple in Faux Lemuria, which were both rather plain and utilitarian, the first floor of Ocean's Abyss was decorated with six identical, elegant fountains, one against each wall. A statue of a robed and hooded man stood at the back of each semi-circle fountain, standing against the wall. In each statues hands was a bowl, held as if the statue was pouring from it. Water streamed steadily from the bowls into the fountains, filling the entire room with the soft echoes of rippling splashes. A single spiral staircase stood at the center of the room, surrounding a stone support pillar.

"Where does the water come from?" Owain wondered aloud, as he approached the nearest fountain. Upon seeing that the base of the fountain was solid, another question occurred to him. "Where does the water _go_?" On an impulse, he stuck out his hand, and felt the cool water splash against it, confirming that it was no illusion.

"This is fascinating," Drake muttered, as he moved to stand by Owain's side. "There is something about the magic here that is… different. I have seen quite a bit of magic, both conventional and experimental, but this exceeds anything I've witnessed before."

"Well, spirit charmers _are_ supposed to be really good at magic," Anna reminded. "And it must have taken a lot of effort, or magic, or both, to build these pillars. It's really no surprise that the magic here is beyond what we're used to seeing."

"True," Drake conceded. "Let's just hope they didn't get _too_ creative with this tower's obstacles."

Together, the three of them ascended the spiral staircase and found themselves standing before another stone pedestal.

* * *

_When standing insignificant beside the source of all life,_

_Where nothing can truly overcome the infinite,_

_Don't let limits slow you, and climb as high as you might._

_Your trial of the body begins here._

* * *

"Trial of the body," Drake echoed, after he finished reading the inscription aloud. He glanced around the room, taking note of the unusual design: the back half of the room was simply a large pool of water, fed by three statues matching those that were poised over the fountains on the ground floor. In contrast, most of the front halve of the room was blocked off by walls – only a single hallway, five feet in width, and eight feet in height remained. The ground in the hallway was indented downward and filled with water. Mysteriously, the water continued to flow against the central platform upon which they stood. A large stone block obstructed most of the hallway, leaving only a few inches clearance on each side.

"So… no puzzles?" Owain translated hopefully. But as he, too, took note of the room's strange design, his face fell. "But there's no clear way forward."

"There is," Drake corrected. "The path is clear; this block is strikingly out of place." Experimentally, he stepped forward and pushed the block, throwing his rather insignificant weight against it. Surprisingly, the block inched forward, as Drake grunted with exertion.

"We have to push that block out of the way?" Anna asked in a tone of disbelief.

"It appears so," Drake replied. "Mind giving me a hand with it?"

Owain and Anna hastened to Drake's side, the three of them easily fitting side-by-side against the block. The block was lighter than it appeared, and it occurred to Owain that perhaps this obstacle was designed for a single person. However, progress was frustratingly slow, as the chilling water reached up to their ankles, leaving them to wade forward slowly as the block slid forward. The water also seemed to be pushing the block back to where it began, and it became harder and harder to move the block, until finally, an opening in the ceiling came into view.

"We're almost there," Drake huffed. With the end in sight, all three pushed on with renewed vigor, and the block slid into a crevasse in the wall behind the opening, and fell down a couple inches into a gap, holding fast. Above them was a square gap, with a ladder that started just above the indentation against the wall. "Of course the ladder couldn't be within reach," Drake said dryly, eyeing the ladder with distaste.

"It's not _that_ bad," Anna said. With her traveling pack still slung over her shoulder, she leapt from the water, scrambling against the side of the wall for a couple steps, just high enough to reach the first rung of the ladder. She then pulled herself up with ease, and reached into her pack for a rope. After tying it firmly to the first rung, she lowered it for her less agile companions. Drake gestured for Owain to go first, and the two of them climbed up the rope and ladder.

* * *

"Thanks," Owain said gratefully, as he reached the top of the ladder and the next floor. As he turned to help Drake up, he noticed that this room was decorated almost entirely with what appeared to be a giant spiral staircase, with each step stretching a third of the way around the room, and standing three feet tall.

"I don't like the looks of this," Drake said, as he shook some of the water droplets loose of his cloak and took a closer look at the next obstacle.

"It's filled with water," Anna confirmed. "_Flowing_ water. Apparently, we have to swim against the current and climb up each step, too."

Owain groaned as his gaze followed the staircase up. This chamber stretched upward thirty steps before it reached another pair of statues, pouring water into the cascading stream, and a staircase heading up to the next floor.

Drake grimaced, understanding as well. "Swimming against the current for a prolonged duration. Inspired by salmon, no doubt."

"Salmon?" Owain asked curiously, wondering what the popular Ylissean autumn delicacy had to do with their current predicament.

"A type of fish known for swimming upstream to reach their breeding grounds," Drake explained. "Tenacious, but like most species of fish, not very intelligent."

"I'll say," Anna agreed with a frown. "So what's the plan here?"

"I don't think we have much choice. Just like with the first obstacle, unless one of you plan to sprout wings and fly to the top, one of us is going to have to swim up," Drake said.

"Here we go again," Owain mumbled, as he pulled off his tunic. After a couple stretches, he moved to the lowest stretch and dove in. The current wasn't moving as quickly as Owain had initially feared, but the numbingly cold water slowed his movements, and he only barely made it to the end of the first step before the current washed him back to where he began.

"Maybe try warming up a little bit first," Anna suggested.

Owain shuddered as the grasping chill clung to his skin stubbornly. "Yeah, maybe," he said shakily.

Drake seemed to be debating something internally, and before Owain could make another attempt, he spoke up. "Wait, Owain. I have a spell that may get us past this."

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner?" Owain demanded, sounding annoyed.

"Because it could be dangerous," Drake grimaced. "Especially to anyone near me when I cast it. You and Anna wait at the bottom of the ladder, just in case, alright?"

"What sort of spell is it?" Anna asked curiously.

"The potentially extremely dangerous sort," Drake said evasively.

Obediently, Anna and Owain climbed to the bottom of the ladder again, although Anna insisted Owain go first so that she could have a better view of the room above. Still, from the angle they were at, they couldn't see much of the room above them. Owain couldn't see anything at all past Anna. "What's he doing?" Owain asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Anna replied in a disappointed. "I can't see from here." They waited for several seconds more, but with no sound or anything else coming from the room above aside from the splashing sound of water, Anna quickly tired of waiting. "I'm going to go take a peek," she said.

She had only climbed up the first two rungs, though, before Drake called out to them. "Alright, I'm at the top!" Drake called, his voice sounding faint due to the distance that separated them. When Anna and Owain returned to the chamber, they found Drake standing at the very top step, holding out a rope to them. "One at a time," Drake warned.

Anna got to the rope first, and Owain waited patiently until Anna had reached the top before grabbing the rope himself. With both Anna and Drake pulling on the rope, too, it didn't take long for Owain to ascend past the cascading currents and join his companions at the top. "Ready to move on?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Owain said, nodding. He then noticed that Drake's robe was thoroughly soaked. "Did your spell help you swim or something?" Owain asked.

"No, nothing like that," Drake said.

"Really? But your clothes are all wet," Owain pointed out.

"So are yours," Drake said, grinning. "And Anna's. In case you've forgotten, we're exploring shrine dedicated to water."

"Umm… hey, guys? I don't think it would do us any good to be dry right now, anyways," Anna said nervously, as she peeked up the staircase into the next room. "There's an awful lot of water waiting for us still."

* * *

When Owain and Drake followed Anna up into the next chamber, they realized immediately what Anna meant. They stood on a small semi-circle platform against the wall. Aside from that platform, the rest of the room was a pool of water. Two enormous waterfalls, each hundreds of feet tall, stood at opposite sides of the room, one to their left, and one to their right. The one on their left seemed to be descending slower than a typical waterfall. Oddly enough, the one on their right wasn't descending at all. Instead, the current flowed straight up, at the same abnormally slow pace.

"Well, this is interesting," Drake remarked, eyeing the waterfall that was defying gravity.

"Is this even possible?" Owain stammered. He wasn't a scientist, but he was pretty sure waterfalls were only supposed to flow in one direction.

"You're seeing it with your own eyes, aren't you?" Anna said. "It _shouldn't_ be possible, but when the entire shrine is filled with unexplored magic, who knows?"

"This room is too tall; we won't have enough rope to reach the bottom from the top. We're all going to have to swim up this time," Drake said.

"At least this time the water's flowing behind us," Owain said, trying to sound optimistic.

Drake didn't answer, save for a shrug. He slipped into the cool water and swam toward the upward floating waterfall, with Anna and Owain following close behind. The current proved to be a huge help, and the three of them drifted upward steadily. The hardest part was staying at the edge of the waterfall so they could breathe without moving too far out and plummeting back down to the lake below.

The water proved to be equally cold, though, and all three of them found themselves swimming upward with unnecessary speed, hoping to be free of the obstacle sooner. Their efforts did help in speeding their way as well as offering them some warmth, but when they reached the top at last, weariness had begun to set in.

"Perhaps we should rest for a bit before continuing," Drake suggested, panting slightly.

"If there's any more trials like that one, definitely," Owain said without making an effort to conceal his fatigue. The young swordsman was visibly exhausted, and sat down on the ground as soon as they waded out of the pool of water that the waterfall fed into. On the other side of the room, a similar waterfall gushed downward, offering them a safe way back down. A staircase on the platform they were standing upon led up to the next floor.

"Come on, we should be near the top already," Anna said. She was surprisingly energetic. Or perhaps she was simply better at hiding her weariness. "Let's just see what we have to do next."

"I suppose it can't hurt," Drake admitted. "Come on, Owain. We can collapse after we see what else the pillars' architects had in mind."

With a groan, Owain hopped to his feet. He shook himself as a dog might, scattering many drops, though it did little to alleviate the unpleasant, clammy feeling of damp clothing. "Let's go, then."

"With a little more enthusiasm, if you please," Drake said, smiling slightly.

Owain rolled his eyes, but he obliged his companion nonetheless. "Together, my brother and sister at arms! We shall ascend to the skies above the roiling, endless seas and conquer the challenges that yet await us!"

"There's the Owain we know and love," Drake said, laughing lightly. Anna merely looked startled, as if she had expected Owain's habit to have disappeared for good. She should have known better, though – all Owain ever needed was the slightest bit of encouragement.

* * *

The next room was quite simple, in contrast to the rest of the pillar so far. The waterfall had carried them to the top of the pillar, and like Earth's Bastion, a staircase on the far side of the room split into a more elegant, winding pair of staircases that circled back to a platform at the pillar's tip. Unlike Earth's Bastion, though, the final platform stretched across the entire width of the pillar, forming a ceiling over the chamber they were standing in.

Again, the staircase was blocked, but this time, the obstruction looked the same as the stone block they had to move on the pillar's second floor. A lever sat in the center of the room. Three large stone structures were placed near the edges of the room, equally spaced. They looked like large stone rings, about ten feet in diameter, that were embedded about two feet into the ground. The ground near each ring was also indented downward, and each ring sat in a pool of clear water. Behind each ring was a statue of a hooded, cloaked man, pouring water into each pool.

"I don't like the look of those rings," Drake said, eyeing them cautiously. Anna, too, was staring at them, her apprehension quite evident.

"I wonder what they're for," Owain said, and he stepped closer to the one on the left before the others could object. The stone ring was as plain up close as it had looked from afar, and the pool of water appeared as any other pool of water might, save for a lever that looked exactly like the one in the center of the room. However, the lever was pushed into the ground. "There's a lever here, Drake."

Drake walked to his aside for a better look, as Anna approached another of the pools. "There's one in here, too," Anna confirmed.

"I don't know if we should pull it," Drake said, even as Owain waded into the pool and reached for the lever. But the lever didn't budge.

"I can't pull it. It won't budge," Owain said, as he made his way out of the pool.

"Then I suppose it's the same as every other room so far – the obvious route is the only route," Drake said, pointing at the lever in the center of the room. "But these other levers can't just be here for decoration."

"We're going to have to pull them at some point to proceed, then," Anna said.

Drake played that theory out in his head, staring at the rings all the while. "The rings must have some purpose, too. So far, everything in this tower has been designed to test our strength. Perhaps when we pull the central lever, the three levers will become movable, but water will gush through these rings, making it hard for us to reach the three levers," he guessed.

"If that's the case, we might be able to eliminate two levers by standing ready to pull them once you pull the central lever," Owain suggested.

Anna didn't seem comfortable with that idea. "What if you're wrong and the rings are dangerous? Maybe it would be safer for us to stand clear of the three rings when the central lever is pulled."

"Maybe," Drake admitted. "But if we're going to have to pull the levers either way, the closer we are when it begins, the easier it will be. Perhaps we should stand close to the pools, but not within them."

"Sounds good," Owain agreed. "Let's get it over with, then." He moved to stand by the pool on the left. Across the room, Anna reluctantly remained at her spot, poised over the edge of the pool on the right.

"Are you two ready? Stay alert," Drake warned. Once Owain and Anna both nodded, Drake grasped the central lever firmly and pulled it.

As soon as Owain nodded to confirm he was ready, he began staring at the ring expectantly. Out of the corner of his eye, he barely noticed the lever resting in the pool emerging to point straight up. Instead, his attention was drawn entirely to a strange, shimmering golden veil that stretched across the inside of the ring. It looked like the surface of a pot of molten gold. But it was only a thin layer, standing vertically, seemingly unaffected by the water that flooded the base of the ring.

"Pull it! Fast!" Anna cried, panicked, as she dove for the lever in her pool, which had similarly risen. Drake immediately rushed for the third pool, situated behind the entry stairwell, and Owain splashed into the water, reaching for the lever.

None of the three reached their levers quite in time. As Anna's hand closed on the end of the lever and pushed it back the other way, the gateway standing before her went inert once more. But she was already too late. The water in the pool seemed to spiral upward, shaping itself into a hunched, humanoid figure with a skull-like head. Shimmering spheres of golden fire rested in its eye sockets, and narrowing at Anna threateningly, as a watery fist shot forward, slamming into the merchant and sending her reeling. As Anna stumbled away, the creature's talons finished forming, too.

Across the room, Owain hadn't reacted to Anna's warning nearly fast enough. His hand had just closed upon the lever as the eidolon finished forming. It lashed out at him, and Owain fell back from the lever instinctively. The water slowed him, though, and the blow still connected, upsetting his balance. Owain hastily scrambled out of the pool, drawing his cutlass at the same time. Drake, on the other hand, couldn't even get close to the last pool before the eidolon stepped free of it, blocking his path.

Owain brandished his sword warily at the eidolon facing him. It looked exactly like a wight, save for the coloration, for unlike the inky black semi-solid substance that made up the wights and wraiths, this eidolon still looked like water. It was translucent, and though he could see straight through it, it seemed to distort everything behind it. The eidolon leapt forward recklessly, swiping at Owain with a clawed, gnarled appendage.

"At least you still fight like a normal eidolon," Owain muttered grimly, as he slipped away from the sloppy attack. He had battled enough of these foes by now to know how to manage them, and backed away patiently, waiting for the proper opening.

But Owain had forgotten about the portal. The three statues continued to pour water into the pools, filling them to brim once more. In the case of Anna's pool, though water continued to pour into it, the water level rose no higher. In contrast, as soon as Owain and Drake's pools were filled once more, a second wight rose from Owain's pool, and a wraith from Drake's.

"If we don't hurry, we'll be overwhelmed!" Drake warned loudly, as he rushed forward to meet the wight. He still carried no weapon, but he didn't hesitate as he rushed forward, grappling with the creature with his bare hands. His slight frame proved to be deceptive; the wight tried to slash at him with its talons, but Drake agilely stepped aside and grasped the wight's wrist with his left hand. With surprising strength, Drake spun, jerking his left arm downward and slamming the wight into the ground.

Anna, with only a single foe to contend with, fared the best of the three. Noticing Drake's predicament, she rolled past the eidolon swiftly, then turned and dispatched her foe from behind with a single, clean sweep of her curved blade. The eidolon seemed to explode, scattering water in every direction as golden vapors rushed upward, dissipating into the air.

As soon as her foe was beaten, she sprinted toward Drake. As she neared, she seemed to tumble forward. Her free left hand met the ground and she pushed herself upward, in a smooth, acrobatic flip. She came to a rest beside the fallen eidolon, her sword buried in the eidolon's chest.

Drake and Anna now faced only a single eidolon. Owain didn't have time to be impressed with his friends' sudden displays of strength, though. His pool was already beginning to fill once more. Owain weaved past the first wight, hoping to disable the gateway before trying to deal with the eidolons, but the second wight rushed toward him and cut him off, leaving Owain surrounded. Frustrated, Owain crouched slightly, finding a balanced footing despite the water reaching up to his ankle, and executed a wild, spinning maneuver.

His timing was perfect, and the blade cut into the first eidolon's claws just as it was trying to strike at him. The water slowed his movements, or else his daring move would've likely kept his second foe back, too. Instead, the second wight's claws bit into Owain's right shoulder, tearing through his tunic, skin, and flesh. Owain cried out in pain.

"Owain!" Drake called out. The wraith he was facing took that chance to dive at him, and he only retreated just in time. "Go to him, Anna!" Drake commanded, even as a second watery wraith formed from his pool and lifted into the air.

Anna chose instead to leap at the first wraith, cutting it out of the air with a precise and deadly slash. Upon seeing the opportunity, Drake lunged for the lever. The second wraith dove at him, but Drake had expected it; he snapped around with incredible speed, and caught the wraith by the throat. The struggling eidolon tried to strike at Drake, but again Drake proved too quick for it, hurling it across the room and into the wall of the chamber. Before another eidolon could form, Drake hastily grabbed the lever and pulled it down into its original position, disabling the second gateway.

Owain ignored the agonizing, burning sensation in his shoulder. He knew he was in trouble. He heard Drake's instructions, but he doubted Anna would reach him in time. Though he had landed a solid hit in the first wight, he knew it was still standing. The second was unharmed, and to make matters worse, a third eidolon was forming already.

But Owain had been through far worst before, and tried to remain confident. The first priority had to be the lever, he knew. He flipped the cutlass into his left hand, and feigned a swipe at the wight closer to the lever. The wight predictably retreated a step, and Owain took the chance to rush past, avoiding the other wight and kicking the lever down. The moment the third lever returned to its original position, and the third gateway went dormant, the block that obstructed the ascending staircase sank into the ground, opening their path forward.

Owain had only been a second too slow to stop the third wight from completing. Still, Owain let out a relieved sigh; the third would also be the last, thankfully. He extricated himself from the pool – the water didn't seem to slow the water-based eidolons, and was only hindering him.

The eidolons didn't pay their terrain much heed, and marched out of the pool to challenge Owain on the ground instead. As they crawled over the stone tiles on their short, stubby legs, some water oozed free, leaving a trail of small puddles in their path.

Owain didn't hesitate. He positioned himself defensively, as if waiting for the eidolons to strike first, but before they came close enough to attack, Owain sprang forward. The wounded eidolon with a damaged claw was standing between the other two, conveniently. Owain's cutlass came down upon the uninjured eidolon on the right, killing it in a single stroke. The second eidolon tried to retaliate with its maimed claw, but while it seemed to feel no pain from the injury, the creature's reach had been shortened and it gave Owain enough time to spin to face it.

The second eidolon crumbled away, even as Anna and Drake ran to the injured swordsman's aid. Owain considered falling back and letting his companions finish the last eidolon, but as the third wight barreled toward him, the opening was too good to pass up.

The movement was a little bit awkward since his cutlass was still held in his left hand, but Owain carried it out to perfection anyways. He casually flipped the cutlass up into the air and leapt ahead with a small pirouette. The distracted eidolon looked upward and braced itself instinctively. Owain caught the cutlass in the middle of his spinning motion and brought it down diagonally, slashing straight through the creature's arms. A loud snapping sound rang out. The eidolon fell back, with half a blade still buried in it. Then it burst, the water cascading to the floor freely.

"Are you alright, Owain?" Drake asked, glancing at the young man's shoulder wound.

"I'm fine," Owain said absently, as he eyed his broken cutlass. Only a few inches of the blade near the hilt remained. The break had been surprisingly clean, but still left a sharp, jagged point. If it were longer, perhaps it would've worked as a dagger.

"Shame about the sword," Drake said in a comforting tone. "Maybe one of the vendors will have something better by the time we return to Dragonflame Isle again."

Owain nodded, but stayed silent. He knew Drake was only trying to offer him some comfort. The odds were against the merchants on Dragonflame Isle suddenly coming across usable weaponry. Still, he appreciated the effort, and resolved to worry about how to deal with future battles later.

After quickly binding Owain's wound to stem the bleeding, the three of them moved to the now accessible staircase and ascended to the pillar's uppermost platform.

* * *

"I'm _not_ swimming across this lake," Owain said, after the three of them finished gaping at the final platform.

Drake laughed weakly at Owain's nervousness. Truthfully, he had no intention of sending the already injured man across. "No, I don't think that would be well-advised."

The final platform held a pool of water that stretched across the entire room, save for a platform holding the staircase down. This pool was nearly four feet deep. The pedestal stood at the direct center of the room, carrying another urn. A cloud of bluish light drifted lazily over the urn.

This pedestal was taller than the last, so that it could stand the same height above the water that the pedestal in earth's bastion stood above the ground. What made the three of them uneasy, though, were the two mysterious spheres of burning golden fire _below_ the water's surface, drifting eerily around the pedestal.

"It has to be an eidolon," Anna decided. "And I bet it'll make its move as soon as we try for the pedestal."

"Look at the size of its eyes," Owain said nervously.

Drake frowned. "It's likely similar to the wolf eidolon from Earth's Bastion: bigger, faster, and more dangerous than normal eidolons."

"Well, we just have to break the urn, right?" Anna said suddenly, an idea popping into her mind. "Did you bring that hammer?"

"Indeed," Drake confirmed, reaching into his pack for a small hammer. "I had a climbing kit in the ship. This hammer came with it. I suppose you're meant to use it to hammer spikes into cliff faces." He hefted the small hammer and leveled it toward the urn.

"You're going to throw it?" Owain asked incredulously.

"If it works, we can break the urn and get out. But we only get one shot at this," Drake said. "It's not the best plan, I admit."

"Let me," Anna interrupted. "I'm good with throwing weapons."

"Are you?" Drake asked, surprised.

"Trust me," Anna said with a wink. With a slow nod, Drake passed the hammer to her.

Anna went through the same motions Drake did, but in truth, she wasn't worried too worried about hitting her mark. She waited for the eidolon's eyes to move to the opposite end of the room, so that if it burst forth to interrupt, it would be too far to block her throw. Once the pedestal was between them and the eidolon, the hammer spun forward, so quickly that it seemed to fly in a straight line.

It struck the urn, shattering it immediately. At the same time, the previously, unnaturally smooth surface of the water seemed to erupt, as an enormous serpentine shape burst forth.

"Run," Drake said tersely, and he, Owain, and Anna scrambled back down the stairs quickly. Again, Owain was the last to flee, and he couldn't help but glance back as he started down the stairs. The sight of a massive, forty foot long snake made of water with the eyes of an eidolon greeted him. Panicked, Owain nearly tripped and fell in his effort to rush down the staircase, taking the steps three at a time.

None of them even realized that the monster wasn't pursuing them. Instead, they continued fleeing as fast as they could until they reached the top of the waterfalls once more.


	9. Part Two: Together, We Ride!

**~ Part Two ~**

**Together, We Ride!**

_Before Lucina asked me to join the Shepherds again as their tactician, I spent most of my days with Dad in the library. I guess I was supposed to be helping him organize the library, since we were constantly moving new books in from Uncle Chrom's old library in the castle. But I don't think I was very helpful; if I wasn't curled up in one of the cozy armchairs with a book, I was wheedling Dad into playing board games or card games with me._

_I thought it was kind of funny that Uncle Chrom wanted a library in Ylisse at all. He doesn't seem to read. When I asked him why, he said he had to do too much reading already when it came to doing his "exalt things." I thought that sounded strange until he offered to let me read through some of bills and notices his retainers brought him. I've never seen so many pages covered in words that said exactly nothing useful, all in one place._

_I think we ended up with a library because Uncle Chrom knew Dad would like it. Or maybe it was for Aunt Sumia. She loves reading, too, but she usually only reads fantasy books. Crazy books about wandering, sword-toting heroes, heroic knights riding astride wyverns, and lovelorn Pegasus knights. Actually, they might not be so crazy after all, now that I think about it. If you add an amnesiac tactician, a reckless prince, and an angry-confused-demon-dragon-god-thing, it would be pretty close to a biography for Dad._

_The library really doesn't have that many regulars, though. When we began building the new library, Dad and I both thought there would be lots of scholars and sages visiting for research. Plenty of them do stop by, but most of the time, they're not looking for books. They just have lots of questions about Dad. Also about Mom, and Uncle Chrom, and all the other Shepherds. I guess it makes sense. It's not often that someone actually comes back from the dead, let alone just in time to put down a supposedly immortal monster._

_Dad's always extremely careful when he answers their questions, for the same reason no one outside of our family and closest friends knows that the little red-headed girl they often see me playing with in the library is really just a younger version of me. They probably think I'm her cousin. Or maybe an aunt, since I look so much like Mom. Come to think of it, it's kind of surprising that no one's noticed how strange our family is._

_But that's just the problem. As much as the stories of our exploits have been exaggerated, the truth is even stranger. In some cases, it's even more exciting than the stories let on, too. Still, "keep it simple" is Dad's motto when it comes to questions. If you accidentally let on that you might know more than people think, the questions will never stop. Right now, there's still plenty of holes in the story, but it's enough to leave people satisfied, which is good enough for our purposes._

_One question that Dad gets asked a lot in particular is whether he thinks it was his skill with a sword, knowledge of magic, or gift with tactics that played the biggest part in the Shepherds' victory. He usually just answers that it's probably some combination of the three, but he's always really uncomfortable when he gets asked that question. I asked him about it once, and he told me that he doesn't feel any of those three were really that important, in the end._

_I knew that already, of course. If there's one thing all the Shepherds agree upon, it's that regardless of weapon choice and skill, every one of us, in the end, is family. Mom was able to reach Dad, even when he was imprisoned in his own body by the fell dragon's spirit. Even when Grima's power was broken, Dad managed to find his way back to us._

_No sword, sorcery, or strategy can do that. Even Naga never realized it was possible, and though she says she isn't really a goddess, she's the closest thing we have to one. That's part of the mystery. You can't see the ties that bind us together. If it wasn't for the fact that we've seen their power at work, we couldn't even be certain that they exist. But they do exist, and they've shaped our lives more than anything other force I know of._

_Sometimes, these ties even push us somewhere we would sooner not go. I know a lot of the others, even Lucina and Severa, probably thought Owain left to become a hero. I don't agree with them; Owain just isn't that type of person. Cynthia might have – pride and glory mean a lot to her. But whenever I see Owain struggling to find the right words for his improvised performances, I can tell that the dramatics are just that: dramatics._

_No. Owain didn't leave to become a hero. He left because he was afraid, not for himself, but for his friends and family. Perhaps he even had the same nightmares as me. The theatric speech he gave when he set off was just so that we wouldn't worry about him._

_But even thousands of miles apart, I still think of my friends every day. I still think of my family every day. And every night, I wish that Priam, Soren, and I will just happen to cross paths with Owain the next day, and we could set off for home. I dream of hanging out in the Shepherds' barracks in the afternoon, shopping with little Severa, or playing games with little Morgan. Of our normal-but-not-so-normal life._

_These ties will never break. Even so far away, they leave a dull ache in my heart. But still, I would never give them up, even if it were a choice._

_I wonder if I'll share such a connection with Priam and Soren before this adventure is over. When we go home to Ylisse, they'll probably return to sleepy little Azure Pyre, in the quiet southeastern corner of our continent. Will I miss sparring with Priam and his little philosophical sayings? Will I miss my very one-sided conversations with the not-so-talkative Soren? _

_Probably. Maybe I'll end up visiting Azure Pyre more often after we get home._

_I bet Owain feels the same way I do. He's probably made new friends, too, but that won't stop him from missing his family._

_Hopefully we'll meet up again soon, and we can finish this adventure and head home together. As great as it has been exploring this new world with my new friends, it's left me with a strange sense of hollowness. No matter where Owain is, or who he is with, I bet he feels the same way._


	10. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

Owain found that their trek back to Drake's clipper was even more tiring than their initial hike up to the pillar had been. The winding trail hadn't miraculously grown any less treacherous, and with the clouds obscuring most of the light from the moon and stars above, the trail was difficult to follow. His waterlogged clothing clung to his skin uncomfortably, too. A quick glance at his companions told him that Anna and Drake were both probably feeling the same way.

Still, they had no choice but to be patient as they carefully made their way down the rocky slopes. Drake led the way, holding a lit torch aloft to shed some light on the precarious trail. It had been a chore just to light the torch – many of their belongings were now soaked, thanks to the copious amounts of water in Ocean's Abyss. Admittedly, the pillar had represented its element quite well, but Owain privately thought it had been a little excessive.

When they finally returned to Drake's clipper, by unspoken agreement, all three of the companions crawled below deck to their cots right away. By then, their clothes were mostly dry, and all three were too weary to change into clean clothing and instead went straight to sleep.

* * *

It was nearly noon before Owain awoke the next day. Groggily, he looked around the cabin and noticed that he was alone. The ship was moving, too, indicating that Drake had likely awoken early to start the voyage back to Dragonflame Isle. Owain's shoulder still ached, but he brushed the pain off without much thought. He began to head toward the staircase, when he noticed an unpleasant musty and briny scent permeating his clothing.

Changing to a clean outfit alleviated the odor somewhat, though not completely. "Hmm… maybe we'll have time for me to stop by the bathhouse when were back on Dragonflame Isle," Owain mumbled, as he checked his shoulder wound. The eidolon's claws hadn't cut as deep as he had feared, though his flesh had swelled around the wound, and his skin had turned a noxious yellow color. He knew an infection when he saw it. "Better ask Drake where he keeps the medical supplies," Owain decided, as he made for the staircase again, adjusting his tunic as he went.

* * *

"Good morning!" Drake hailed, turning as soon as he heard the cabin open.

"Sleep well?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Owain said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He hadn't meant to oversleep for so long. "You could've woken me up, though."

"There was no need," Drake said, waving dismissively. "The voyage has been quiet so far. How's your arm, Owain?"

Owain grimaced. "I think my shoulder might be infected. Do you have any salves in the cargo hold that might help?"

"I was afraid of that," Drake said solemnly. "There's a crate of salves and bandages on the floor, to your right as soon as you step into the hold. Would you like some help applying dressing your wound?"

"No, I think I'll manage," Owain declined politely.

"Drake, there's a ship coming our way," Anna said suddenly. Owain and Drake both turned in the direction Anna was looking. Sure enough, there was a small clipper, similar to theirs, sailing toward them.

Drake kept his expression impassive, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking as he eyed the ship.

"Do you think it could be other treasure hunters, looking for Ocean's Abyss?" Owain asked.

"Unlikely," Drake replied. "Unless they're after the scepter too. I feared as much; sooner or later, someone was going to notice what we were up to. I can only hope there won't be any trouble."

Anna didn't move from her relaxed posture on the bench, except to nudge her sheathed blade a little bit. Owain, on the other hand, reached for his own cutlass, frowning as he wondered what use the damaged weapon could be if this encounter were to come to blows.

But when the clipper came closer, their fears were dispelled. The solitary figure standing aboard the approaching clipper wore a familiar feathered light brown leather hat and matching jacket, and was waving at them eagerly.

"It's Agent!" Owain called out, surprised.

Drake nodded, for he recognized their companion at the same time. "Strange that he came out this far to meet us. It must be something important for him to rent a ship just to come track us down a few days early."

"Maybe he has news for us," Anna said without moving or opening her eyes.

Drake only shrugged.

* * *

"Hey, friends! Already on your way back? Tell me the news is good!" Agent called to them as he pulled his ship alongside theirs. Owain hastened to place a plank between the two ships, allowing Agent to board.

"The second seal is broken," Drake confirmed. "Agent, what are you doing out here?"

"You'll never believe this, Drake, but I found the third key! Some old treasure hunter had it sitting on his market stall in plain sight. Says he's had it for years but no one's ever seem interested!" Agent exclaimed.

"Really?" Owain blinked. "That's great!"

"Isn't it? Here!" Agent said enthusiastically, and he tossed the key over to Drake, who caught it deftly.

Drake took a moment to examine the key. "It's covered in red markings. This is the key to the Infernal Crater, then?" Drake guessed.

"That's my guess," Agent confirmed. "The wind pillar is covered in green markings; I imagine the key would have green markings, too. Anyhow, I think I have a lead on the key for Heaven's Column, but I wanted to give you this key first."

"Thank you," Drake said, nodding appreciatively. "Are you sure you can handle searching for the last key alone?"

"No problem," Agent said, with a hearty laugh. "You guys just worry about Infernal Crater. The island is supposed to be quite inhospitable."

"I think we're still going to stop by Dragon's Island first," Drake said. "Ocean's Abyss was not as welcoming as we might have hoped, and we could use a short break. Besides, Owain's weapon is broken. We need to find him a new one before we can continue safely."

"Ouch. Tough luck, mate," Agent said, shooting Owain a sympathetic glance. "Well, take your time. I'll see you back at Dragonflame Island when you return, hopefully with the last key in hand."

"Alright. Thanks again," Drake said, nodding regally.

With one last cheerful wave, Agent set off back to his own ship, and waited for Owain to retrieve the boarding plank before setting off.

"Fortune smiles upon us, it seems," Drake said, though he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Makes our quest a little easier, doesn't it?" Anna said, who still lying on the bench, eyes closed.

"It's nice not having to do everything alone," Owain agreed. "Even if two of our company are motivated purely by their pocketbooks," he couldn't resist adding. Anna ignored the pointed comment, as Drake laughed lightly.

Still, the mirth faded quickly, and Drake adopted a thoughtful expression once more, as Owain went below deck to tend to his shoulder wound.

* * *

The leaden overcast became a slow and steady drizzle. Thankfully, the weather didn't worsen, but it was enough to slow their pace somewhat. Drake's clipper didn't reach the docks of Dragonflame Isle until early afternoon the next day. They disembarked together after collecting their belongings, and began making their way up to the village once more.

"Is that ship new?" Anna asked, pointing at a schooner moored a few docks away. "I don't recognize the design."

Drake glanced at the ship. "Interesting. I think you're right, Anna. Perhaps the island has some visitors."

"Maybe they'll have some new weapons for sale," Anna said optimistically.

"Maybe," Drake said, sounding unconvinced. "The design doesn't look as light and swift as the clippers that merchants favor, though. Even treasure hunters usually prefer smaller ships. Ships of this size are designed for more passengers, or to carry more supplies for longer voyages."

"The _Stormfall_," Owain read aloud, noting the elegant gold lettering. "The ship's name sounds familiar."

Drake smiled. "Is it one of the fifteen names you came up with for my ship? If not, well, sailors usually aren't too creative with ship names. There's probably at least a few dozen other ships with the same name out there somewhere."

He glanced up at the road ahead, and paused. Anna and Owain continued down the road, but when they noticed their third companion had stopped, they both turned to him quizzically. "What's wrong, Drake?" Owain asked.

"Anna. Owain. I have a tremendous favor I must ask," Drake confessed. "I need the two of you to explore the Infernal Crater on my behalf."

"On your behalf? You're not coming with us?" Owain asked, concerned. "Is something wrong, Drake?"

Drake sighed. "I'm worried about Agent," he admitted. "You two can take my ship. I can charter or purchase another one easily enough."

Anna and Owain glanced at each other uneasily. "Are you sure, Drake? We have no idea what's lying in wait for us in the Infernal Crater," Anna said hesitantly.

"No," Drake admitted readily enough. "But we're getting closer to the end, and we can't afford to take any huge risks now. I'm confident that you two can manage the third pillar on your own, but Agent's been on his own since our quest began. I don't know his limits."

"Where are you going, then?" Anna asked. "Agent said he found a lead of some sort, but he didn't say what it was."

"The library," Drake answered immediately. "There's an old archive here where the old legends and records are kept. Agent must have found his answer there. Maybe I can retrace his steps and catch up to him."

"Alright. Leave the fire pillar to us," Owain said confidently.

"Thanks," Drake said. With a smile, he passed a bag of gold over to Owain. "For your new sword," he explained. "You and Anna can split the extra between yourselves after."

Drake expected Anna's eyes to light up at the offer, but Anna only appeared nervous. With a wave, Drake set off toward the village first. As he left his companions behind, he wondered if he was making the right move here.

Drake wasn't fearing for Agent's safety. It was quite the opposite; Drake found it hard to believe that Agent had found the four keys for them, in the order prescribed by the tablet in the cove, _except_ for the first key. And it seemed Agent was as fond of secrets as Drake himself was. It might have been a coincidence, but in his experience, the universe was rarely so lazy. Drake was beginning to wonder if Agent didn't have an ulterior motive here.

Thankfully, Drake knew he had other allies on the island already, and he wasn't about to be caught completely unprepared.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Severa asked, as she readied her lance. Passion's spearhead had been wrapped tightly in a thick layer of cloth padding. A sheathed sword hung from her belt, unused since the day she had pilfered it from the Redeemer's fortress. A few beads of sweat dotted her forehead, but it was clear her opponent was faring worse than she was.

"Yep," Symphony answered, as he steadied his two sickles. Like Severa's lance, both sickles had their blades covered in cloth padding. Symphony was trembling slightly from exhaustion, but wasn't quite ready to give in yet. Both of his sickles dipped down to the ground, the tip of their blades pointing away from him. "Ready when you are."

Severa grinned broadly. Symphony had tried this approach, and practically every other approach he could think of, and still had yet to land a hit on the skilled lancer during any of their training sessions. There had been a few close calls, though; Symphony was a reasonably skilled fighter, though he clearly lacked experience in battling against other similarly skilled warriors. Perhaps it was a consequence of his memory loss.

Severa held perfectly still for a moment, then exploded into motion, rushing forward and thrusting her lance straight ahead. Her long platinum-blond hair danced through the air, flowing gracefully behind her as she charged forward.

Symphony was ready for her attack, as Severa had expected him to be. He deftly flipped the sickle in his right hand and assembled the two weapons into a single, two-ended scythe with its blade facing opposite directions, then spun the lower end upward to catch and turn Passion's blade.

But Severa was too quick. The lance had already been withdrawn, and Severa quickly feigned a second thrust, aiming low. Symphony tried to correct his parry, but the panicked move only upset his balance further. Knowing he had to take control of the fight quickly, he followed the failed parry into a furious spin, releasing the weapon with his left hand and guiding it around his body with his right.

Unimpressed, Severa simply moved along with his spin, and the butt of her lance jabbed against Symphony's chest, before she danced away from his scythe, stepping out of range only just in time. "I was close that time," Symphony said weakly.

"I let you get that close," Severa retorted. "And my blow connected. Yours didn't."

"With the wrong end of your lance," Symphony argued.

"She flipped it around on purpose," Lucina, who was watching from the sidelines, pointed out.

Symphony groaned. When he initially began sparring with Severa, he assumed at first that Lucina would instinctively take her best friend's side. He quickly learned that Lucina was as fair a mediator as he could hope for. Besides, there wasn't any need for bias. Their training sessions were painfully one sided. "Again," he said, and he tried to steady himself again.

"You should take it easy, Symphony. You've been sparring for nearly half an hour without a break, now," Lucina said sympathetically. "And Sev, you should probably let up on him a little bit."

"He didn't want me to," Severa said defensively.

Symphony shook his head. "I won't learn anything if you're going easy on me," he said. "I don't understand, though. According to Harmony, I'm supposed to be one of the Redeemer's best warriors. But I can't stand my ground against either of you for more than a minute or two."

"Give yourself some credit," Lucina said encouragingly. "We've seen you fight against eidolons and common soldiers. You fight pretty well. You just need to be a little patient."

"Besides, after seeing how badly the Redeemers fight, I expect it wouldn't take too much to be one of their 'best warriors'," Severa said, smirking.

Lucina rolled her eyes. "Not helpful," she chided.

Symphony, on the other hand, only laughed. "I guess you're right, Severa. I'm just glad you and Lucina are on our side," he said, brightening.

"I think Lucy's right about taking a break, though. It's getting late and Iris should be waking up soon. Why don't we head back to the inn and grab breakfast… dinner… whatever we're calling it?" Severa suggested. Upon landing on Dragonflame Isle a couple days ago, they began sleeping through the day again. Lucina, Severa, and Symphony often woke a bit earlier than Iris and Harmony for some training – there was no shortage of quiet, empty meadows on Dragonflame Isle.

"I wonder how much longer it'll be until we find a lead," Lucina said. Truthfully, Lucina and Severa were both growing a little bit bored. Iris seemed content with a moment of peace, and Symphony was too preoccupied with his training to notice, but most of their research and planning now fell squarely upon Harmony, who was searching for any sign of the Redeemers or of the Dominion Scepter.

Severa and Symphony removed the protective coverings from their weapons. Lucina had already sparred with both of them earlier, and had long since returned Falchion to her scabbard. "I'm going to go drop my armor off on the ship. I'll see you two when I get back," Severa said. Her silver-trimmed darksteel armor was surprisingly comfortable, and Severa had grown comfortable fighting in it after only a few training sessions, but it was still a little bit odd walking around a peaceful village in full armor.

"Alright. We'll head over to the inn first, then. Would you like me to order for you?" Lucina offered.

"Sure. They only ever have one meal on the menu at once, anyways," Severa said, rolling her eyes, before setting off for the docks.

* * *

Drake's request had been pretty surprising, but Anna seemed to have recovered remarkably quickly from the surprise, and if she wasn't going to complain, Owain wasn't about to. "Why don't we head back to Hunter's Chance and get some dinner, first?" Owain suggested.

"Sure," Anna agreed. They started down the path together, in the same direction as Drake, but Drake must have marched off rather swiftly for he was already out of sight. Anna and Owain didn't have much to talk about, for they were both silently sorting through their own thoughts.

Because Dragonflame Isle was so sparsely populated, they rarely encountered people on the road. So when a solitary, armored woman made her way down the road, heading in the opposite direction, she immediately caught their attention.

Owain couldn't help but stare, for the young woman seemed strikingly familiar. Noticing his stare, the woman glared back at him.

At the sight of the endearingly familiar and slightly threatening look, Owain recognized Severa immediately, despite the unusual armor and change in hair style. "S-Severa? Is that you?" Owain stammered.

Severa's glare was replaced by a look of confusion. And then by one of recognition. "Owain!?" Severa exclaimed.

Both of them stared at each other in stunned silence for several seconds.

"You… what… how?" Owain stuttered at last, finding his voice at last. "Severa! What are you doing here!?" he finally managed to gasp.

Severa's eyes flashed dangerously. "What do you think, you idiot!? You just went and disappeared! For an entire year!" she cried angrily.

"You came here looking for me?" Owain asked in a hushed tone. Given Severa's normal attitude toward him, her sudden concern was quite surprising, not to mention a bit touching. He could feel his eyes beginning to water.

"Gods, of course not! Morgan did, and ran off all by herself, too!" Severa raged. "And if you're going to start crying, you can stay right here when we leave for home!"

That made more sense. But at her very Severa-like outburst, Owain couldn't help it anymore. He burst into tears and rushed forward, throwing his arms around her, laughing and crying at the same time.

Startled, Severa didn't resist at first, her mind still trying to comprehend Owain's erratic behavior. "W-What the hell are you doing!?" she managed at last, as she shoved Owain away to arm's length. "You'll mess up my new armor!" she fumed. To her embarrassment, tears were beginning to form in her own eyes, and she turned away furiously.

"S-Sorry," Owain stammered, still feeling overcome by the sudden wave of emotion. "I'm sorry, Severa… I just… I…" he trailed off, falling silent when he was unable to string his thoughts together into a coherent sentence. The two friends fell into an awkward silence.

When neither of them looked ready to speak, Anna finally interrupted, speaking rather hesitantly. "Umm… is she a friend of yours, Owain?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Anna, this is Severa," Owain introduced.

Only then did Severa realize just how bizarre it was for Owain to be with _Anna_ of all people. She had grown accustomed to running into Anna or her sisters and cousins everywhere, but they were thousands of miles away on a distant continent. "Anna?" Severa asked. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Drake hired me," Anna replied innocently.

"Different Anna," Owain explained quickly. "We both sort of got lost here," he admitted.

Severa groaned. "Of course you did. I guess that explains why you smell like you've spent the last year living at sea. Who's Drake?"

"Our employer," Anna offered helpfully.

Seeing that Severa was on the verge of exploding, Owain hastened to interrupt. "We don't know that much about him, other than the fact he's searching for something he calls the Dominion Scepter," Owain said.

_That_ got Severa's attention. "Wait a moment. You're searching for the Dominion Scepter?" she asked, temporarily forgetting about Anna entirely.

"You've heard of it?" Owain asked, surprised.

"It's the reason we're here on this backwater island," Severa said. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You said you don't know much about this Drake person, right?"

Her question didn't register to Owain, who was too busy thinking about Severa's earlier mention of Morgan, and now her implication that she wasn't alone. "Severa, did you say Morgan was here, too? Is she with you?" Owain asked, unable to mask his excitement.

Severa's face fell slightly. "No. We haven't found her yet," she admitted. "Lucy's here, though." Only then did she remember that Lucina and Symphony were still waiting for her back at the inn, probably along with Harmony and Iris, too.

"Lucina's here too?" Owain asked. He was beginning to think this was all too good to be true.

"Yep," Severa said with a sly smile. "I'm pretty sure she has a few choice prepared for you, too."

Owain cringed. He loved his cousin dearly, but sometimes, Lucina could be even scarier than Severa.

Severa laughed, seeing Owain's rather fearful look. "I'll be right back," she said, as she slipped past them, heading toward the _Stormfall_.

* * *

"I'm sure Severa's fine," Symphony assured, as he stepped out of the inn after Lucina, Harmony and Iris following close behind him.

"It never takes her this long just to change," Lucina said worriedly, as she started heading toward the docks.

They had only gone a few steps when they spotted Severa climbing the uphill road along with Owain and Anna. "See? I told you she's fine," Symphony said, though he fell silent a moment later when he spotted her two companions.

"Anna?" Lucina whispered, surprised to see their merchant friend, or one of her countless sisters so far from home. She turned to the young man, who Severa seemed to be arguing with. Something about their mannerisms, and the man's messy brown hair seemed vaguely familiar.

"Lucina!" Owain cried, as she spotted her and sprinted toward them.

"Owain!?" Lucina exclaimed, recognizing her cousin at last. The past year had certainly taken its toll on Owain, but there was no mistaking his voice, or the enthusiastic sparkle in his eyes. Before she could say anything else, Owain wrapped her into a tight hug, too. "What were you thinking?" Lucina muttered, as she returned his embrace.

"Him or me?" Severa asked, grinning.

"You, obviously. I know _he_ wasn't thinking," Lucina replied, returning her grin. "But leaving him in one piece? I'm disappointed in you, Sev."

"Hey!" Owain protested, though he, too, was smiling.

Severa ignored him. "I _was_ going to kill him, but I changed my mind. It would be a shame to let the lecture you prepared for him go to waste," she said with a laugh.

Knowing their banter would probably continue for some time, Lucina instead turned her attention to Anna, having many unanswered questions still.

* * *

When Owain first approached Lucina, everyone else focused on the two of them right away. But Anna's gaze soon wandered to the rest of Lucina's party. She only barely managed to suppress a small gasp of recognition, and quickly tried to hide any sign of her surprise.

She was too slow, though and Harmony had noted her curious reaction. The former Lodestar and assassin, ever-alert, narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Cloak cursed himself, realizing that in that single moment of surprise, his masquerade had come undone. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his former instructor and her wayward brother. He reached for the warp powder on his belt, hoping to make his escape before realization set in. But his movement was too impulsive, too obvious, and too slow.

"Wait, stop!" Lucina cried out. Her words weren't aimed at him, still disguised as the red-haired merchant, but at Harmony. And she was too late, anyways.

Harmony's darksteel scimitar flashed through the air. Cloak spun away instinctively, but the skilled woman paced his movements, weaving her scimitar around to slash at his cloak before biting through his tunic and into his belly. As the blade tore through his magical garment, the illusion fell away. Cloak let out a pained moan.

Though both Owain and Severa had moved to stop Harmony as well, they both froze when they saw the red-haired woman become a taller man with neatly trimmed brown hair and a nondescript face.

Before the Redeemer could recover from the shock, Harmony brushed his ruined cape aside and seized the small pouch of warp powder on his belt. Holding her sword steady, Harmony quickly patted him down, casting his possessions aside: four darksteel throwing knives, Anna's sword, a small, half-empty vial of some sort of translucent, violet liquid, a brass key, and a small white capsule.

"Harmony, who is this?" Lucina asked, sounding hesitant.

"This is Cloak. One of my former apprentices," Harmony answered brusquely. "Tell me, Cloak. Where is Dagger? And where is Relic?"

"And what have you done with the woman you were impersonating?" Owain demanded, finally understanding Anna's rather strange behavior ever since the morning they set off for Faux Lemuria. Between her markedly improved swordplay, sudden disinterest in money, and surprisingly adventurous spirit, Owain was surprised that neither he nor Drake caught on sooner.

"There was no woman, in all likelihood," Harmony said. "Cloak and Dagger both often prefer fabricating their identities completely."

"No," Severa corrected immediately. "He was impersonating Anna, one of our friends from Ylisse."

Harmony turned, surprised. "Are you sure that was her?" she asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Lucina said. "But she has countless sisters and cousins that look just like her, though I didn't know any of them made it this far from home."

"Countless sisters and cousins that look just like her?" Iris echoed.

"It's complicated," Severa said quickly.

"I'm pretty sure it was a real Anna who signed on to help us," Owain said. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Now that I think about it, she started acting kind of strangely about five days ago," he added, after trying to estimate how long it had been since they last left Dragonflame Isle.

Harmony turned to him with a questioning glance, then turned to Lucina, as if wondering if she could trust Owain's judgment.

Cloak saw his opportunity. Without a word, his hand snapped up for Harmony's wrist. She instinctively pulled her blade back, extracting it from the wound. Having expected that, Cloak instead grabbed for his warp powder, hoping that her hesitation to kill him would offer him all the time he needed to escape. Just as his hand closed upon the small leather pouch, the curved darksteel blade tore into him once more and found his heart. He let out a soft gasp before collapsing lifelessly a moment later.

"I'm sorry," Harmony apologized tersely, getting to her feet. "Without knowing how much the Redeemers already know, we couldn't risk letting Cloak get away."

"I thought you said they wouldn't come after us," Symphony said wryly.

"They were here already, remember? Or at least Relic was. It doesn't surprise me that he called for some backup," Harmony said. She turned to Lucina, Severa, and Owain. "Your friend is probably still alive. Cloak would have kept her alive in case he needed answers from her." She held up the small half-full vial. "This toxin puts its victims into a coma. It also suspends the body's normal processes, so that the victim doesn't die of thirst or starvation. A full dose lasts a week."

"There's a little less than half a dose left," Severa observed.

Harmony nodded. "The poison should have worn off over a day ago. We'd better find her quickly – the toxin mitigates, but doesn't completely prevent dehydration."

"Where did you last see her? The _real_ her?" Severa demanded, turning to Owain.

Owain racked his mind frantically. He and Drake had been with Anna pretty much all day, both the day before and after they had made the switch. "I think he must have gotten to Anna while she was sleeping," Owain guessed nervously.

"He would've had to hide her somewhere where no one would stumble upon her," Lucina said.

"On the ship?" Symphony asked. "Maybe in the back of the cargo hold, somewhere, so he could keep an eye on her?"

"No way. Drake's clipper is too small. We would've noticed her right away," Owain said.

"Maybe he left her in the woods somewhere," Iris suggested. "There's plenty of good hiding spots out there."

"The woods aren't that dense, though," Harmony pointed out. "And there are too many islanders who wander around aimlessly during the day; it would be risky to try to hide her where anyone could stumble across her on accident."

"Maybe one of the shopkeepers is was working with Cloak," Lucina suggested. "Or maybe Cloak hid her in one of the abandoned buildings."

"Not likely," Severa corrected. During their short stay on Dragonflame Isle, it became quickly apparent that the island was populated mostly by drifters. "I don't think Cloak could have trusted any of the locals not to sell him out right away. And there's a lot of squatters moving between the abandoned buildings."

"Maybe not a local then, but another Redeemer? His brother, maybe?" Symphony said.

"Then why go to the bother of putting her to sleep for three to four days?" Severa asked. "No, if there are more Redeemers in the area, they must be busy searching for the scepter, too. Cloak must have Anna tucked away somewhere secluded."

"But where?" Owain asked helplessly.

"This island isn't large enough for good, yet accessible hiding spots," Severa said thoughtfully. "So he couldn't have hidden her somewhere that no one could find. He would have hidden her where no one has a reason to visit, instead." Then the answer struck her. "Owain, are you, Anna, and this Drake person staying at the Hunter's Chance, too?"

"Yes. Why?" Owain asked.

"Come on, I think I know where she is," Severa announced decisively, turning and running toward the inn.

"Shouldn't we do something about him?" Iris asked, pointing at Cloak nervously.

"Later," Severa said dismissively. In truth, she found the sight of the dead Redeemer a tad discomforting. She and Lucina had both gotten to know Harmony quite well over the past few days, and had grown quite fond of their new companion. She had almost forgotten Harmony's calling as an assassin, and the brutally efficient manner in which Harmony had dealt with Cloak had caught her completely off guard.

* * *

"The inn has way more rooms than guests," Severa explained as she led the way up the stairs. "And since the innkeeper runs this place all by herself, she doesn't have time to clean out every room every night. From what I've seen, she only cleans up the room when she expects a new guest to be staying in it."

"You're saying she's still in her room?" Lucina asked, catching on. "Owain, which one was Anna's room?"

"On the right, at the end of the hall," Owain replied, pointing toward it.

Only when Severa reached the door did she realize they had forgotten to collect the key from Cloak's body. "It's locked," Severa groaned, as she tried the handle anyways.

"Let me," Harmony offered. Severa stepped aside after shooting her a questioning look.

Harmony removed her hair pin, allowing her dark hair to fall loosely around her shoulders, and inserted the narrow end into the lock. She fiddled with the pin for a moment, and the door slid open with an audible clicking sound, revealing an empty room.

Undaunted, Harmony stepped up to the wardrobe. She gestured for the others to stand clear before sliding it open, careful to stand clear in case her apprentice had left any traps for them.

Inside the wardrobe was Anna, bound and gagged, and tucked into the corner. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard the wardrobe door open. In her dazed and weary state, it took her a moment to understand that she was being rescued. When Harmony quickly snipped the ropes binding her, and reached up to undo the gag around her mouth, Anna flashed her rescuer a weak smile.

"Here, drink this," Harmony said kindly, as she offered the merchant her water skin.

"Thanks," Anna croaked. It was all she could manage with her throat as parched as it was. The cool water stung, and she winced painfully.

Lucina turned to Severa. "Good thinking," she said in a low voice.

Severa shrugged. "It was just a guess, like the ones you all came up with."

"Oh? You seemed pretty sure of it," Lucina reminded. "You almost sounded like Morgan back there."

"Well, I _am_ her sister," Severa said, grinning.

"Now you're worrying me," Lucina teased. "Hunting down Owain was bad enough, and we still don't know where Morgan went. You're not about to go missing too, are you?"

Severa groaned softly. "It's alright, Lucy. I promise I won't go _completely_ mad."

"Good. I think Owain has that part covered for us," Lucina said, smiling.

But Severa only frowned, eyeing Owain and wondering what had happened to her friend over the past year. It was unmistakably him, but he seemed strangely quiet and reserved now. Owain had always been so impossibly upbeat and cheerful that it was hard to imagine something actually dampening his mood.

The worst of it was, Severa had wished for a quieter Owain on many occasions before. Now that her wish had apparently been granted, she only found it strangely disquieting.

* * *

Owain, Symphony, and Iris stayed with Anna, as Lucina, Severa, and Harmony returned to where they had left Cloak's body. Several shocked onlookers had gathered, but given the formidable appearance of the three women, Dragonflame Isle's residents were more than ready to accept their explanation of the events. After collecting anything that might be of value, they buried Cloak in a small graveyard nearby before returning to the inn.

Once they returned, after a few quick introductions, Harmony and Lucina both insisted that Owain explain everything that had happened. But Anna spoke first.

"You said your name was Lucina?" Anna asked curiously. Lucina nodded, and Anna frowned. "That name sounds familiar for some reason…"

Lucina and Severa exchanged worried looks. "I was one of the Shepherds. Maybe the Anna who joined the Shepherds told you about me," Lucina offered, hoping that would satisfy Anna.

"Maybe," Anna said, though she didn't sound convinced. "My cousin didn't tell us that much about the Shepherds, though…"

"Maybe that's why you don't remember for sure," Severa suggested quickly. "Anyways, Owain, why don't you tell us your story, first?"

"Sure," Owain said agreeably. He began his story from just over a year ago, when he first set out from Ylisse, but most of his journey had been uneventful, and it didn't take long to get to the part where he met Drake, Agent, and Anna.

The only one to interrupt all the way throughout his story was Anna. "I did _what_ now?" she said in disbelief. "I mean… he beat _you_ in a sparring match, Owain? And you weren't immediately suspicious that it wasn't me?"

"I had a lot on my mind," Owain confessed before continuing on with his story. When he finished, everyone glanced at Harmony, waiting for her to speak first.

When Harmony remained thoughtfully silent, Lucina finally decided to prod her a little. "Harmony… do you think Drake is Relic?" Lucina prompted.

Harmony shook her head. "Maybe. I can't be sure, since the Redeemers have one more illusionary cape like the one Cloak was using. But Relic is pretty… distinctive. Then again, Relic is quite clever, too. Besides, even if Drake isn't Relic, he could just as easily be Dagger, or another Redeemer working for Relic," Harmony said.

"But Drake didn't seem to be a big fan of the Redeemers. He told me he thinks Maelstrom was brought into our world by the Redeemers," Owain pointed out. "And didn't you say you and your brother were Redeemers?"

"We _were_," Harmony corrected. "And Maelstrom was indeed brought back into the world by us," Harmony admitted, her voice laden with guilt.

"So you're trying to find the Dominion Scepter to stop it, too?" Anna asked.

"No," Harmony replied, shaking her head. "Another one of the Redeemers, Tantalus, struck out on his own too. He's trying to resurrect another dire eidolon."

"_Another_ one?" Owain asked, horrorstruck.

Harmony nodded. "Relic's searching for the Dominion Scepter for the same reason we are. The Redeemers are afraid Tantalus may turn Extinction against them," she explained.

"So, what do we do now?" Lucina asked. "Maybe we should try to stop the last two seals from being broken until we know where the Redeemers are."

"We still need the scepter. Just keeping it out of Relic's hands isn't enough," Symphony reminded. "As bad as it would be to let the Redeemers have the scepter, if a second dire eidolon is awakened, it might be even worse if the scepter was still buried here."

"I think we should help Anna and Owain," Severa said. "The _Stormfall_ is way faster than the clipper Drake left them. Judging from the maps, we can probably reach the pillar in about six hours. If we set out tomorrow afternoon, we can probably climb it and destroy the seal, and be back the following day."

"It means we'll be back here long before Drake even expects us to have reached the pillar," Harmony agreed. "Then we can wait and see what Drake has planned next."

"That sounds like a good plan. But why leave tomorrow afternoon, and not tomorrow morning?" Owain asked.

"Because after everything she's been through, Anna should probably get some rest first," Severa said. Anna nodded gratefully. "Also, Iris is nocturnal," she added casually.

"Nocturnal?" Owain asked, looking at Iris blankly. Ever since they set foot on Dragonflame Isle, Iris had been wearing her oversized cloak, and neither Anna nor Owain seemed to have realized that she was a Laguz.

Lucina quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "We have quite a story to tell, too," she finally said, when she was convinced they wouldn't be overheard. "Severa and I set out as soon as we could after Morgan left. About three weeks ago, landed along the northern coast of Tellius, in the Snowflake Forest…"


	11. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

"This island really does feel like a totally different place at night," Owain said to himself, as he stepped out onto the docks. As he heard his own thoughts spoken aloud, he couldn't help but laugh. His sentiment seemed a little bit ridiculous: day or night, Dragonflame Isle was the same, sleepy town it had always been, with only a few drifters and wanderers keeping it from becoming a ghost town. Still, the island seemed to have a completely different atmosphere at night. The soft rustling of leaves in the wind and the rhythmic splashing of waves against the docks seemed louder, and even though most of the island's inhabitants were asleep, the island itself felt more alive somehow. The lethargic air that followed the disappointed treasure hunters had faded away, at least for the time being.

Judging by the position of the moon, Owain guessed that dawn was probably only a couple hours off. Lucina had recommended waiting until morning to sleep, as that would be the fastest and easiest way to align his internal clock. Ruefully, Owain wondered if he'd even be able to sleep when morning came. Despite having awoken early the previous morning, he wasn't feeling tired in the slightest.

It suddenly occurred to Owain that this wasn't his first foray out of Hunter's Chance in the middle of the night. The first time he had been entirely pre-occupied with his thoughts, and hadn't paid much heed to the atmosphere of the island. Then again, the day's events pressed upon him even more heavily. Everything was moving so quickly now that it was hard for him to keep up. It wasn't the perfect, lengthy reunion with his friends and family that he had expected upon his return to Ylisse. And of course, the sudden doubts about Drake and their course were hard to ignore, too. Drake had been a friend, and it was hard for him to accept the thought that Drake could have been lying to him ever since they had met.

But seeing Lucina and Severa again, and knowing that they could very well find Morgan soon, too, left a warm, contented feeling in Owain's heart. It was a sense of completeness, even if they had only had enough time to exchange a few words before another series of crises emerged.

"What in Naga's name do you think you're doing, Owain!?"

Startled, Owain nearly tumbled from his perch on the end of the dock. Lost in his thoughts, he had completely missed Severa's approach. "Oh… hi, Severa," he said, fumbling with his thoughts and trying to remember her question. "Umm… thinking?"

Severa groaned. "Did you completely forget what Lucy said _already_? It's not safe to wander off on your own!" she berated.

"Right," Owain said, with a sigh. "Sorry."

Severa frowned and stared at Owain suspiciously for several seconds. "Are you alright?" she finally asked. Silently, she wondered if she had been a little bit too harsh with her old friend. Owain had always been more or less immune to criticism to a point. After which he would feign terror to get her to leave him alone. This sullen acceptance was quite out-of-character for him.

"I'm fine," Owain reassured. "Is this the ship your dad was working on when I left?" Owain asked, glancing at the _Stormfall_ and changing the subject.

"Yeah," Severa said. "He and Morgan ended up building two ships. When Morgan realized how far away you were, she used one to chase after you. Dad lent the other ship to Lucina and me to try to catch up to her."

Severa looked uncomfortable, and Owain immediately regretted reminding Severa of her younger sister. He began scrambling about for a change in subject, but Severa, having the same idea herself, spoke up first. "Did you already get all your stuff ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"I think so. You said we have more than enough provisions set aside already, right?" Owain replied. "I grabbed some rope and torches and stuff like that."

"I'm pretty sure we have enough rope and torches on hand, too," Severa said, rolling her eyes. "What about your clothes? Spare weapons?"

Owain flinched. "Oh, blast! I completely forgot. I still need to pick up a new sword."

Severa grimaced. "I was kidding about spare weapons, Owain. I know you don't have one. There was a reason Lucy always had me bring a spare sword into battle for you. You go through your weapons faster than anyone I've ever met," she grumbled.

"Oh, right," Owain remembered fondly. "And she'd carry Vaike's axe herself, just to make sure it actually followed us into battle."

"Yeah. We haven't visited any decent blacksmiths lately, though, so I don't have a spare for you right now. Be careful with your sword," Severa warned jokingly. Her eyes narrowed when Owain merely looked uncomfortable. "Owain?"

Owain laughed nervously as he unsheathed the broken remains of his cutlass. "I'm… just going to go down to the market and buy a new weapon now," he said weakly.

"Owain!" Severa complained. "What the hell did you _do_ to your sword?"

"It's not _my_ sword!" Owain protested. "I took it from a pirate months ago after… after my sword… umm…" He decided against explaining exactly how he had broken his last weapon, but Severa, judging by her expression, seemed to have already assumed the worst. "Anyways, I'll be right back," Owain said hastily, stashing the broken remains of his weapon once more as he leapt to his feet.

"You dork, it's the middle of the night. None of the stores are still open, and besides, there aren't any blacksmiths living on this island," Severa reminded.

"Right," Owain recalled. He slumped back, looking defeated. "Do you think Harmony would let me use one of those throwing knives that she took from that Cloak person?"

Severa shot him an irritated look, then hopped aboard the _Stormfall_ and went below deck. She returned a few minutes later bearing a sword sheathed in a finely decorated leather scabbard. "Why don't you use this?" she asked, as she passed it to Owain.

The first thing Owain noticed was that, unlike most swords, the hilt wasn't covered with a leather grip. Instead, the metal itself had been shaped and rounded carefully. His fingers closed comfortably over the contours of the cool, dark metal. The blade's guard wasn't a simple, straight slab, either, but curved downward slightly, and bore the shape of a dragon's wings. He grasped the hilt firmly and unsheathed the weapon, trembling with anticipation. Like the hilt, the blade had been forged from a glossy black metal. It was a leaf-bladed weapon, with a blade just over three feet in length.

"I found it in the Redeemers' armory, along with my armor," Severa explained. "I grabbed it for Iris, initially, but she didn't seem interested in learning how to use it. I think weapons make her uncomfortable."

"T-Thank you," Owain stammered, his gaze transfixed upon the weapon. "It's beautiful…"

"Then take good care of it," Severa said tersely, hiding her smile.

Owain nodded and sheathed the weapon, placing it on his belt. "I will," he said solemnly. And unlike the last dozen times he had said the same thing to Lucina when his cousin had berated him for the state of his weapons, he meant it this time. He wasn't quite sure how one went about keeping a weapon from showing any signs of wear and tear, but he was determined to try nonetheless. When Severa didn't make any snarky comments about his promise, he glanced at her uneasily, only to find her staring at him as if he had just sprouted another head. "Umm… Severa?" he said nervously.

"Owain, what's wrong?" Severa asked, sounding uncharacteristically worried.

"What do you mean?" Owain asked.

"You didn't even name your weapon. Normally, when I give you a new weapon, you come up with enough names to fill a book. Multiple books. Enough books to fill Dad's whole library. And then, in the end, you pick another name completely," Severa said.

"Oh. Umm… I'm kind of tired," Owain said, fumbling about for an excuse.

Severa shook her head. "It's not just the sword. You've been talking… _normally_."

Owain smiled crookedly. "I thought you hated it when I acted all dramatic and everything."

"I did," Severa admitted. "But this is weird. Creepy, even. What's bothering you, Owain?"

"Nothing's bothering me," Owain insisted. "I guess… I've just been on my own for too long, and no one seemed to be paying me much attention, anyways."

"That's never stopped you before," Severa observed. "No one ever paid much attention to your silliness. Well, other than Morgan and Lucy. They've always found it funny, I guess."

"I know at least one other person who paid attention, only she usually just scowled at me," Owain said innocently. "Then again, I'm pretty sure I caught her smiling, too, when she thought I wasn't looking."

Severa blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she informed him, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Owain grunted in pain. She hadn't hit him particularly hard, but the wound he had sustained from the watery eidolon was still raw, and stung painfully. "What was _that_?" Severa demanded, when she noticed his reaction.

"Pain?" Owain asked, through gritted teeth.

Severa rolled her eyes. "I didn't hit you that hard!" she protested. Then, before he could offer any reply to that, she grabbed his wrist firmly with one hand, pinning his arm, and reached for the collar of his shirt with her other hand. "Owain, what _is_ this mess!?" she asked, when she saw the shoddily bandaged wound.

"Bandages," Owain answered stiffly, pulling away and adjusting his shirt.

"You didn't change your bandages after visiting the baths earlier, did you?" Severa asked.

"I did!" Owain insisted.

"Bandages normally only get so tangled up if you get them wet," Severa said pointedly.

"_You_ try applying bandages to your own shoulder," Owain said defensively. In actuality, it probably wasn't _that_ difficult. Both of them knew that Owain had just never bothered to learn how to bind wounds properly.

Severa sighed. "Alright. Come on. We're going back to the inn."

"What for?" Owain asked.

"So we can replace those bandages before your wound gets infected, you idiot," Severa huffed, as she started storming down the dock.

Owain flinched. He supposed there was no sense in telling her that his wound already looked infected. She would find out soon enough, anyways. Briefly, he considered trying to argue. But he knew better; Severa would simply go to Lucina, and that lecture would probably be even more painful. "Fine. Just don't tell Lucina, okay? Please?" he begged.

Severa smiled deviously. Don't give me a hard time, and _maybe_ I won't," she said with a wink.

Owain laughed. "I missed you, Severa," he said, as he followed her back toward the inn.

Severa sighed again. "I can't believe I'm saying this… but I missed you, too," she admitted.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either Owain or Severa, a couple of spectators had watched their entire encounter from their perch atop a nearby tree. Observant as Severa usually was, very few could spot Symphony in the dead of night when he didn't want to be seen, and fewer still would've noticed the large bat resting peacefully on the branch beside him.

"I guess we don't need to worry about him, after all," Iris said, as she watched Severa and Owain make their way up the slope, heading back to Hunter's Chance. The two of them had spotted Owain heading to the docks alone, and after what had happened to Anna, they had followed to keep an eye on him, just in case.

"Really? I bet Severa's more terrifying than anything he could run into out here on his own," Symphony said, smirking. He spoke in jest, though, for while he and Severa had had their fair share of arguments journeying alongside each other, they were never anything less than friends. "You know, she reminds me of Noelle," he added quietly. "Some people just have a hard time speaking their thoughts plainly."

"And some people simply speak whatever comes to mind," Iris said with a slight smile, thinking of their other late friend, Lily, who had a knack for driving Noelle absolutely crazy. Somehow, the two girls had always been the best of friends despite their differences. She glanced at Symphony, and was relieved to see him smiling wistfully. One day, perhaps, the sting of losing their home and friends could be lessened.

On an impulse, Iris reached into her pocket and retrieved the only trinket she had taken with her from Silent Grove – a beautiful ring she had found in Symphony's house, sitting in a small box on a table not far from Lily's body. She shook her head, trying to brush the terrible image out of her thoughts.

"Iris?" Symphony asked, turning to her curiously. He froze, though, when he saw the small clothbound box in her hand.

Iris held the box out to him. "I… I found this in your house," she admitted. "I stopped by to see if you were there, but you weren't, and Lily…"

Symphony shushed her gently. He had never pressed Iris for details of that terrible night. He had seen Lily's body through the open doorway of his home, during his own escape from Silent Grove. Even that glimpse had already been almost too much to bear, and he knew that Iris, caught in the middle of the massacre, must have felt the pain even more acutely.

"I'm sorry, Symphony," Iris apologized. "I thought you might like something to remember Lily by," she said, as she offered the box to him. "I know you never had a chance to give it to her… but…"

"I won't forget Lily. Or anyone else," Symphony assured. Still, he accepted the small container. He stared at it for several seconds, lost in his thoughts, before finally pocketing it. "Why don't we go for a walk? I'm getting a little bit bored of just sitting here."

Iris seemed reluctant at first, but Symphony insisted, and before long, they put the painful thoughts of their ravaged home behind them once more as they casually strolled down one of Dragonflame Isle's serene, sandy beaches.

* * *

It was drizzling lightly by the time the _Stormfall_ set out the following afternoon. Despite the poor conditions, though, the _Stormfall_ still moved significantly faster than Drake's clipper had, and only a few hours after nightfall, the schooner came to a rest beside the dock.

From a distance, Infernal Crater bore a strong resemblance to Earth's Bastion. Up close, it became apparent that mountain was fairly smooth, and the slopes not nearly as steep. "What do you think?" Lucina asked, turning to Owain.

"I guess we won't have to crawl through any cave tunnels this time," Owain said, glancing at Anna. The merchant had recovered remarkably quickly. Lucina had initially suggested that Anna remain behind in Dragonflame Isle, but Anna refused flatly, not wanting to be left alone if Cloak's allies could be waiting nearby.

"That's good news, right?" Anna asked hesitantly. Owain didn't answer, for every one of them already knew the truth of it. Some sort of obstacle lay ahead of them, dark and damp cave tunnels or otherwise.

"Let's get this over with," Severa said decisively.

"Owain, do you have any idea what's waiting for us inside?" Lucina asked, as she took the lead.

Owain shook his head. "There'll probably be a seal at the top, and a pedestal with a message somewhere near the bottom."

"A message?" Iris asked.

"The one in Earth's Bastion said something about testing the mind," Anna recalled.

"And the one in Ocean's Abyss mentioned testing the body," Owain added.

"You said that the first pillar was filled with mazes and puzzles," Harmony said, remembering Owain's descriptions of the trials within the first two pillars. "And the second pillar posed challenges requiring physical strength."

"What's next, then?" Symphony asked.

When no one had an answer for him, Severa shrugged. "We'll know soon enough, won't we?" she replied.

* * *

"Well, _this_ is new," Owain said unnecessarily. When they reached the top of the hill, they expected a flat stretch leading to the base of the pillar. Instead, they stood at the rim of an enormous crater. The pillar stretched all the way to the bottom, situated at the center of the roughly circular valley. Pools of molten rock glowed crimson at the bottom of the crater, and warm air seemed to drift up from the pit, surrounding the companions in a stifling, suffocating manner.

"I suppose we should have expected as much," Harmony said. "Each of the four pillars represents one of the native elements, right? I guess it's only natural for the fire pillar to be situated within a volcanic crater."

"Especially given its name," Lucina added. "The way down seems pretty clear. Watch your step, everyone."

The downward slopes were a bit steeper, but were manageable nonetheless, and the walkways between the pools of lava were wider than they looked from above and easily traversed. After about half an hour, they stood at the base of the Infernal Crater. It was built in the same shape and style as the first two pillars, only this time, the markings near the base of the pillar were red instead of yellow or blue. Owain approached the door and quickly found the keyhole, in the same place Drake had found it the first two times, and the door slowly swung open.

The group filed through the door, one at a time, with Harmony bringing up the rear. This time, there were no vines covered in glowing fruits – flowing lava seemed to have been embedded into the walls, and shed a quiet, ominous red glow upon the rest of the chamber. A spiral staircase went around the outside of the room, looping around the first, unusually tall chamber before reaching the next floor. A stone pedestal stood at the center of the room, but aside from that and the staircase, the room was empty. Wordlessly, Lucina led the way to the pedestal, and soon the seven of them stood gathered around the pedestal, reading the inscription.

* * *

_When faced with the eternal flames,_

_Where neither wisdom nor strength may suffice,_

_Only persistence may triumph._

_Your trial of the spirit begins here._

* * *

"Persistence," Lucina repeated aloud, after she had finished reading.

"So… it's urging us not to give up?" Iris asked.

Harmony shook her head. "You could also read it as a warning: that whatever's coming will make us _want_ to give up," she suggested warily.

Lucina shrugged. "That wasn't an option anyways, was it? If that's all the pillar wants, it won't be a problem," she said simply, as she led the way to the staircase, and up towards the next floor.

After a lengthy climb, they reached the next chamber. There were fewer streaks of lava in the walls of this chamber, but a circular pool of lava in the center of the room, about eight feet in diameter, illuminated the room's most obvious feature: a sculpture of a skeletal bird, approximately ten feet tall, made of some sort of glassy black material sat in the center of the pool.

"Obsidian," Harmony murmured, recognizing the material. "It's a rare type of glass, formed from cooling lava. Tantalus once tasked me with gathering it for him. It's one of the ingredients used in warp powder," she explained.

Owain shuddered at the sight of the bird. He could guess its purpose easily enough, but in both the other pillars, the eidolon guardian had awaited them at the top. "I think it's an eidolon," he said nervously, pointing at the lever standing just in front of the pool of lava. "And I bet that lever wakes it up."

"A phantom," Harmony corrected. "And yes, it seems like it. I suppose whoever built this tower must have been familiar with creating phantoms, too."

"What's a phantom?" Lucina asked curiously.

"It's when spirits are provided a true physical form, rather than being left to create one from whatever is handy," Harmony tried to explain. "The wights and wraiths are normally just composed from shadow itself, though sometimes they take on other substances."

"Like water," Owain interrupted, remembering the room with the three gateways.

"Yes," Harmony confirmed. "But sometimes, a spirit, or sometimes multiple spirits combined into a single entity, can be imbued into an object instead. We call those phantoms. The Redeemers started designing special suits of armor specifically to host phantoms."

"Like that silver armor back in the Snowflake Forest," Symphony remembered.

"And the black armor in the Divine Citadel?" Lucina guessed.

Harmony grimaced. "They didn't build Phantom Eclipse. The armor hosting that phantom used to belong to General Zelgius of Begnion, better known as the Black Knight," she said.

"Wait… the Black Knight? As in, the Radiant Hero's nemesis from the legends?" Severa asked.

"Yes," Harmony confirmed. "And the sword Phantom Eclipse carries is none other than Alondite, the sister blade of the Radiant Hero's Ragnell."

Lucina shuddered as she remembered how powerful the phantom had been. "So what do we do about this phantom?" she asked, trying to focus on the challenge directly before them.

"Can I simply control it? Maybe I can command it to stand down, and we won't have to fight our way past it," Symphony suggested.

Harmony shook her head quickly. "You have to be careful with how much you rely on your powers," she warned. "I didn't mention this to you before in Silent Grove, since there wasn't much opportunity for you to overexert yourself there. But the pact of spirit protection can be dangerous."

"I know," Symphony said. "I read about it when I first realized I was a spirit charmer. One of the books said that if I wasn't careful, the spirits that give me my powers could eventually kill me."

"Worse than that," Harmony said, shaking her head again. "The spirits within you lie dormant, for the most part. But if you come to rely too heavily on your powers, the spirits will find a firmer grasp on your body. If their control grows strong enough, they can challenge you for control, and consume your soul entirely."

"Consume his soul?" Iris echoed with a loud gulp.

"Yes. And from what I heard, it's as unpleasant as it sounds," Harmony said, grimacing. "It's why I try to use my own magic only when absolutely necessary."

"Alright… so trying to control this phantom is out," Severa interpreted quickly, trying to steer the conversation away from the grimmer aspects of spirit charmer nature. "What do we do, then?"

"I think we will have to wake it up," Anna said uneasily. "I don't see any other way to continue."

Owain nodded in agreement. "The water pillar was very straightforward. This one should be, too."

"Alright," Lucina agreed. "Everyone, stand back," she warned, as she approached the lever and rested a hand upon it. After checking to make sure all her companions were standing a safe distance away, she pulled the lever downward. In the same motion, she spun and leapt away from the pool of lava.

The effect of the lever was immediate. The lava seemed to flow upward along the bones of the skeleton, glowing brighter suddenly, and revealing a gateway, similar to the three from Ocean's Abyss, inlaid into the bottom of the pool, which flickered to life. Golden flame sprouted in the sockets of the bird-like skull, and its beak opened wide, emitting a shrill, unearthly shriek as the lava spread to the creature's wings, obscuring its wing bones entirely. With a few powerful flaps, the skeletal phoenix lifted itself into the air, hovering about twenty feet off the ground.

"Lucy, I think we forgot to plan out this part," Severa murmured.

"You know, Sev, I really wouldn't mind if you want to act like Morgan a little more often," Lucina remarked with a wry smile. "Especially if it means we can avoid situations like this."

"Too bad," Severa said, laughing lightly.

"So… what do we do now?" Iris asked.

Before anyone could answer the Laguz, the phantom let out another shriek, and a jet of golden flames spewed forth, forcing them all to dive aside. Iris simply transformed into a bat, hastily soaring up and out of the way.

A darksteel knife flashed through the air, as Harmony came out of her roll. The knife soared unerringly into the creature's eye socket, burrowing into the golden flame. The phoenix dipped a few feet as it let out an agonized cry, before retaliating with another jet of flame. A second knife soared past the jet, striking the monster's neck.

"Harmony, it's trying to set the room on fire!" Symphony warned, as he noticed that somehow, the golden flames didn't dissipate after striking the stone floor. Instead, the flames lingered, magically burning atop the stone floor

Though the phantom had seemingly ignored Harmony's throwing knives, Severa tried to follow the assassin's approach anyways, hefting a javelin and hurling it at the phoenix. The larger projectile seemed to be more effective, and Severa's well-placed throw lodged the wooden shaft in the creature's ribcage. Though she was gratified to hear it cry out in pain again, the shaft began smoking almost immediately, and burst into flames mere seconds later.

The skeletal phoenix then dove at Severa, who flattened herself against the ground to avoid the monster's scorching wings. "Sev!" Lucina cried out, drawing Falchion, and trying to strike at the phantom as it flew by. The creature shook as Falchion connected, but Lucina, too, shrank away. The intense heat of the creature's wings singed her skin even from several feet away. Lucina glanced at Severa, fearing for the worst.

Severa hopped back to her feet, unharmed. She looked down, confused; she had barely felt any heat at all, even though the creature had drawn far closer to her than Lucina. "Its flames are magical!" she cried out a moment later, as she understood.

"_Really_?" Symphony cried back. "What tipped you off? The fact that it's coming out of nowhere, or the fact that it's _burning on solid rock_!?"

"Not now, you two!" Lucina ordered, as she shrank away from another dive.

Harmony briefly considered throwing her last two knives at the creature, but the first two had already fallen loose. Lying in the flames, they would be too hot to retrieve at the moment, and Harmony realized she might not be able to retrieve them at all. Besides the knives seemed to have caused little harm. The head of Severa's javelin, too, fell free of the creature's ribcage, with the shaft having been burnt to ashes.

"That's not what I meant!" Severa said angrily, ignoring Lucina, as she narrowly avoided another jet of flames. "Magic-resistant equipment diminishes its flames!" she clarified. As if to prove her point, she rushed forward, drawing another javelin instead of Passion, not wanting to put her prized lance at risk. The javelin's head smashed hard into one of the phoenix's wings, before Severa flipped it, the reversal slamming the javelin's shaft into the same spot. She cast aside the javelin a second later, for like the first, it had caught on fire, but the damage was done – one of the creature's wings were crippled, and it flew, lopsided. Throughout her reckless assault, the flames licked at her armor uncomfortably, but could not burn her.

But while Severa's weapons were all partially made of wood, Symphony's scythe, Noctis Cantus, was made entirely from darksteel, and his long, dark leather coat was also warded against magic. As the phoenix passed him by, he split his scythe into a pair of sickles, and began hacking away at their foe mercilessly, backing off only when he could feel the heat building in his weapon.

The wounded phoenix flew up and did a single, lazy spiral before descending straight toward the pit. The lava cooled into large, unwieldy chunks of obsidian, and the creature shattered upon impact. A cyclone of golden flames erupted from the center of the pit, pulling in the shards.

As the phantom's last shriek died away, all around the chamber, steps emerged from the wall. The new stairway circled the massive chamber three times before reaching the chamber's roof, presumably leading to the next floor.

"I told you we should've grabbed another set of this armor," Severa said to Lucina, as they all let out a sigh of relief.

"You're right," Lucina admitted. "In hindsight, we probably should have taken the spare coat, too, even if it was too long." She turned to Symphony. "It didn't damage your weapon, did it?"

"Darksteel weapons are pretty tough," Harmony said, before Symphony could reply. "Not indestructible, of course, but certainly more durable than iron and steel."

"It looks fine," Symphony agreed, as he inspected his scythe carefully. "A little bit warm, but that's about it. I think it's safe to keep using it, even if we have to fight another one of those things."

"If we do run into another one, we won't have much choice," Severa reminded. "Falchion's blade might be indestructible, but Lucy can't approach it safely. All we really have to work with is that scythe and Harmony's sword."

"And Last Wish," Owain interjected suddenly.

"Last Wish?" Severa asked, turning to him and raising an eyebrow.

Owain shrugged, as he unsheathed his new sword. "It needed a name, didn't it?"

"How about something a little less gloomy?" Severa asked, rolling her eyes.

"Err… how about we worry about it later?" Anna interrupted, pointing at the flames. The others turned back toward the center of the room, where the golden flames still burned. Some of the flames were beginning to gather, shaping themselves into the unmistakable forms of wights.

"Oh no," Owain muttered, as he quickly pointed his sword toward the closest one. As the wight drew near, Owain could feel heat the heat radiating from the fiery creature. This fight was already promising to be far worse than his battle with the eidolons in Ocean's Abyss.

Anna struck first, her blade quickly slicing through the first wight. Though she winced from the heat of the flames, a single stroke was enough to defeat it, the flames scattered. But even as Owain and Symphony each defeated another of the wights, the first wight had already begun to reform.

"Time to run," Lucina ordered, as she quickly cut down a pair of the wights. "Go!" she cried, when none of the others turned to flee.

All of them were understandably reluctant to leave their friends to face the remaining wights alone, so they ended up moving across the room gradually, cutting down the wights as soon as they formed, until they had all managed to get near the staircase, except for Iris who was still floating over the center of the room. The Laguz remained overhead, flapping her large wings steadily and staying out of reach. Once her companions began scrambling up the staircase, she transformed into a bat once more to follow.

* * *

"This is officially the worst pillar so far," Owain panted, when they reached the top of the staircase. The fiery eidolons were persistent, and hounded them all the way to the top.

"They're not giving up," Symphony growled. With their magic resistant coat and armor, respectively, he and Severa were the most suited to battling the flaming wights, even if Severa was confined to using her javelins which were quickly burning away. They remained at the back of the procession, destroying the eidolons whenever the flaming fiends caught up, before following the rest of their companions up the staircase. When they reached the next floor at last, they turned, hoping that the eidolons would at least stop at the top of the staircase.

No such luck. The six flaming monstrosities pursuing them didn't hesitate to storm up onto the second floor.

"There's another lever here!" Iris cried. The lever wasn't quite in the center of the room, but rather directly above where the lever on the first floor had been situated.

Anna, Lucina, Owain, and Harmony all leapt forward to help with the eidolons, and a second later, golden flames were scattered around the stairway. But once again, they began to swirl together and shape themselves into eidolons once more.

"The gateway below must be like the one Tantalus left in the Snowflake Forest," Symphony groaned, as he eyed the nearest two eidolons, positioning himself so that he could easily destroy both as soon as they came to life. "Can we destroy it?"

"It was built into the ground," Harmony reminded. "I don't think we can break it so easily. Do you think the lever will disable it?" Her last question was aimed at Owain.

Owain looked uncertain. "Maybe?" he guessed. "For all I know, it'll just make more of them."

"Well, there's no way to continue without pulling the lever," Severa argued, as the eidolons reformed again. "Just pull it already!"

Obediently, Iris soared over to the lever and pulled it down, as her companions quickly destroyed the eidolons again. The flames stayed scattered, this time, and Symphony returned to the staircase, peeking downstairs. "The gateway turned off!" he called. Everyone, save for Lucina, sighed in relief.

Lucina only stared at the center of the room, where a circular portion of the floor slid downward a few inches, revealing a second gateway, which sparked to life. "That's because it also turned _this_ one on," Lucina said nervously.

The others turned to stare at the gateway, and through the shimmering golden veil, to where a smaller ring of stone was beginning to glow white-hot. Finally, that section of the floor burned away, and a stream of golden flames shot through it, and through the gateway, carrying the shattered obsidian remains of the phantom they had destroyed.

The golden flames from the six wights drifted into the center of the room, joining with the rest of the fire and the obsidian shards, and soon, the phoenix hovered before them, reborn. It looked less skeletal this time, with the flames mostly obscuring the phantom's bony frame. It let out another unearthly wail before firing off yet another stream of fire, igniting a portion of the floor around them.

"Persistence," Lucina muttered, echoing the inscription on the pedestal once more. Though she spoke quietly, compared to the outrageously loud phantom flying around the chamber, every one of her friends heard her clearly.

Harmony nodded. "It seems we're just going to have to destroy this phantom repeatedly in order to proceed."

Severa glanced around the chamber, noticing that like the room before, the staircase wrapped around the wall three times before reaching the next floor. The thought of fleeing eidolons all the way made her sick, but she brushed that thought aside, trying to estimate how many more chambers would fit within the pillar. "Four, maybe five," Severa finally decided aloud, just as the phoenix swooped at her. She drew her final javelin as it approached, dodging aside and plunging her weapon into its wing. Before her weapon could burn away, she wrenched the shaft downward like a lever, sending the phoenix careening into the wall with a painful thud.

And then Symphony was there, both of his sickles twirling wildly around him as he charged the fallen phoenix, the darksteel blades biting into the flames repeatedly. Despite his protective coat, by the time he backed away, his skin had been reddened by the heat. "Four, maybe five what?" he echoed nervously.

"Chambers of this size in the tower," Severa explained halfheartedly.

"We're going to have to kill that _thing_ two or three more times!?" Symphony shouted incredulously.

"Look out!" Owain cried, sprinting forward to help as the flames reformed into wights around Symphony. But Symphony hadn't been caught off guard, and two of the eidolons were torn asunder as soon as they came to life. Owain brought down a second one as Lucina and Anna rushed to their aid.

Severa only cursed herself for not stealing an extra sword for herself, too, when they were at the armory. "You wouldn't happen to have any other weapons on you, would you, Iris?" Severa asked glumly, turning to the Laguz who was hovering nervously at her side.

Iris shook her head, feeling useless, until a thought occurred to her. "Wait, I do!" she exclaimed. She flew ahead and hovered above her friends as they began making their way back to the staircase. A shimmering wisp appeared out of thin air beside her, and began peppering the eidolons with small, silvery bolts. "Go! I can hold them off!" she called to her friends below.

Their escape proved far easier this time, for the eidolons were foolishly distracted by the woman flying above them, only just out of reach. Iris didn't have much to worry about either, and she waited for her friends to get a sizable head start before following while her magical guardian worked tirelessly to destroy the eidolons repeatedly.

Despite the more relaxed pace, by the time they reached the next floor, the lengthy uphill climb was beginning to wear at all of them, and sure enough, the pillar's fourth chamber looked exactly the same as the second and third chambers.

"Just two more rooms," Lucina said, trying to sound reassuring, as she pulled the third lever.

* * *

An hour later, the weary companions trudged their way up to the pillar's final floor. Severa's estimate proved accurate, and the phantom had been destroyed five times in total before they reached the top of the pillar. Even Iris seemed to be weary, her wings flapping slower than they had initially. It seemed her guardian wisp was immune to fatigue, which at least helped them keep the pursuing eidolons at bay after each time they destroyed the phantom.

"Is that the seal?" Lucina asked, gesturing at a stone pedestal standing behind the final lever. A small golden urn rested on the pedestal, with a cloud of swirling red light hovering above it.

"That's it," Owain confirmed, as he approached and pulled the lever. This time there was no new gateway, and when Iris's starlight elemental finished destroying the eidolons, the flames faded away. He sighed in relief.

"So, now what?" Harmony asked, and they all turned to Owain.

Owain shrugged. "We break it. That's what we did to the first two." He reached for his sword, but found the sheath missing from his belt. Only then did he remember that he had given his weapon back to Severa for the fifth and final battle with the phoenix, after suffering a particularly nasty burn when trying to strike at it himself. "Severa, could I…"

"Here," Severa said, passing his sword back to him. "Don't smash the urn with the blade, by the way. Use the hilt."

"Got it," Owain said with a nod, as he slammed the hilt of his sword, still resting in its scabbard, down upon the urn. The stone urn shattered easily, and the red light dissipated a moment later.

"I hope we're not making a mistake," Harmony confided, as soon as the deed was done.

"You _did_ approve of our plan," Severa reminded irritably.

Harmony grimaced. "I know, but at the same time, it feels like we're fumbling around in the dark. There's so much we don't know, and we don't have time to straighten things out."

"Then there's no sense worrying about it," Lucina said, trying to keep her tone lighthearted. "Why don't we rest for a bit before we walk back to the ship?"

Her companions only groaned, for none of them appreciated being reminded of long trek still waiting for them.


	12. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

The seven companions took their time walking back to the _Stormfall_. They had spent far more time in the pillar than they had initially thought, and the sun was already rising when they arrived at the schooner. Severa went straight to the lectern to begin their return voyage as the others went below deck to treat their thankfully minor wounds.

As Severa looked out to sea, trusting in the magical winds to do their work, she couldn't help but wonder about her younger sister. She and Lucina, and now Owain, had all been caught up in what seemed like an incredibly volatile situation. In truth, they had allowed themselves to be caught up in it, as they had hoped for it to lead them to the answers they sought. Instead, they had discovered only more questions.

And given Morgan's penchant for finding, or creating, trouble, Severa could only wonder what kind of mess her younger sister was in. Morgan must have stumbled upon strands of the same mysterious and expansive web of schemes by now.

To complicate matters further, no matter how much she missed her home, friends, and family, Severa knew she could not simply abandon her new friends to face their fate. Morgan likely would feel the same way, Severa realized. Finding Morgan wouldn't bring an end to this adventure; sooner or later, they would have to get to the bottom of this mess.

"I'm sure she's fine," Owain said, interrupting Severa's thoughts as he returned from the cabin.

"Who?" Severa asked, feigning ignorance.

"Morgan," Owain said, seeing through his friend's misdirection easily enough. "You were thinking about her, weren't you?" His expression made it quite plain that he knew the answer already.

Severa looked away irritably, annoyed that he had seen through her so easily. "How did you know?"

"You get this strange look in your eyes when you're worrying about her," Owain replied with a shrug, as he leaned back against the pillar. "Are you hurt? Any burns that need to be treated?"

"I'm fine," Severa said tersely.

"I'm sorry," Owain said suddenly.

Severa rounded on him, startled. "Sorry for what?"

"For getting Morgan mixed up in all this. I never thought she would come looking for me. Honestly, I didn't even expect to be gone so long myself," Owain admitted.

"It's not just Morgan, you know," Severa said, looking away again. "Your mom and dad were worried about you, too. So was Lucina. So was I, come to think of it," Severa admitted quietly.

Owain cringed. "Right. Well, I'm sorry for getting you and Lucina mixed up in this, too," Owain added.

"Are you really?" Severa asked, still refusing to meet his gaze. "Why did you do it, Owain? With all your talk of valor and heroism, it's usually Cynthia who makes the hare-brained decisions like this."

Owain frowned. "Severa, were you happy with our life in Ylisse before I left?"

"Pretty much," Severa answered. "Weren't you?" A terrible thought then occurred to her. "Or is that why you left? Were you tired of our life in Ylisstol?"

"Of course not," Owain said, smiling wistfully. "I was happier than ever, as a matter of fact. Hard not to be, considering the world we grew up in. I didn't want anything to change. But then Maelstrom showed up on our doorstep."

"So? We drove it away, and no one ever saw it again," Severa reminded.

"But it was still out there somewhere," Owain argued. "And even after we won, we knew almost nothing more about it than we did when Ferox first called to us for help. I couldn't help but worry that if no one did anything about it, one day, it could come back to haunt us. And on that day, we wouldn't be so lucky."

"We did cut it pretty close a few times that fight," Severa admitted. "But you didn't have to go alone, Owain. You could've told your uncle. Or my dad. I'm sure they would've come up with something."

"Sure," Owain said sarcastically. "Tell Uncle Chrom so that he can leave the throne empty and sail off to the ends of the world. Or better yet, tell your dad, so he can go and risk dying _yet again_, this time without any chance of coming back." He regretted his harsh words immediately, though, when he saw Severa swallow uncomfortably. "Sorry, Severa, I didn't mean to… sorry."

Severa shook her head. "Owain, how is it any better for you to head off on your own and risk getting yourself killed instead? Do you really think no one would've cared?"

"_Would_ you care?" Owain asked, turning her question around. He smiled faintly. "Never mind, I think I know the answer. I knew you would all worry, but I thought if I just took good care of myself, everything would be fine."

"Yeah. Good job with that," Severa said dryly, and Owain laughed reluctantly.

"I didn't say it was a _great_ plan. That's why I'm apologizing, remember?" Owain said.

"Why 'Last Wish'?" Severa asked abruptly. "Your sword's name, I mean. I know things aren't as great as they could be right now, but it still sounds awfully gloomy and pessimistic. Especially for you."

Owain drew his sword and inspected it carefully. Despite being used against eidolons made of flame and obsidian all night long, it looked as pristine as it had when Severa first presented it to him.

For a long moment, he wondered how he could describe his line of thought without sounding incredibly corny. But he gave up with a shrug. "Whatever. I'm used to sounding like a cheesy jester," Owain said with a roguish grin. "I named it Last Wish because on the day you gave it to me, it felt like most of my wishes had come true. I only had one wish left to make, and I hoped it would be the last."

"And what was that?" Severa asked curiously.

"That everything would go back to normal," Owain replied. "Stupid, right?"

Severa smirked. "A little bit. What happens the next time something goes wrong?"

"The point is for things to stop going wrong," Owain retorted, grinning.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to be disappointed, then," Severa said. "Because things do go wrong once in a while. Still, when you put it that way, the name doesn't sound that bad."

"Hang on a minute, did you just _approve_ of one of my weapon's names?" Owain asked, flabbergasted. "Who are you and what have you done with Severa?"

"Oh shut up," Severa said, blushing slightly. "I'm trying to be nice, alright?"

"You know, you two seem to be getting along for once. I used to think it was impossible. Is there anything going on that I should know about?" Lucina asked, announcing her presence and smiling slyly.

Severa and Owain both jumped, but Severa recovered quickly. "You wish," she said, lying down on the deck and closing her eyes.

"If you're tired, you can go get some sleep first," Lucina offered. "I'll watch the lectern."

"Nah. I'm fine," Severa assured. "You go get some rest, Lucy."

"Alright then. Thanks. Oh, by the way, I put the obsidian fragments we salvaged in the storeroom," Lucina said. "Are you planning to explain why you wanted them?" she added curiously.

"Harmony said the Redeemers use it to make warp powder. Their warp powder seems more stable than the type Dad and Morgan made back home. I thought I'd bring it back as a gift for Dad," Severa said casually.

"There's at least two volcanoes that we know of that are closer to home," Lucina reminded. "But I guess there's no harm in it. We have plenty of cargo space, anyways. Good night, Sev."

"Good night," Severa said, waving lazily. "You too, Owain," she added a moment later, after Lucina had left.

Owain nodded. "Alright. Good night, Severa."

* * *

"It seems the island is still standing," Harmony said calmly, when Dragonflame Isle came into view.

"I wasn't aware that was something we were worried about," Lucina said, glancing at Harmony and wearing an expression of alarm. After a few hours, Lucina had insisted Severa get some rest as well. She had been joined by Owain about half an hour later, and by Harmony just as Dragonflame Isle could be seen in the distance.

Harmony smiled faintly. "Lucina, we're tampering with ancient spirit charmer magic that none of us know anything about," she reminded gently.

"The seals are just supposed to be concealing the Dominion Scepter, though. What could go wrong?" Owain asked. Even as he said those last four words aloud, he heard the irony in his statement and winced uncomfortably. He was possibly the worst judge of what could and could not go wrong.

Harmony closed her eyes and paused for a moment before answering. "Amongst the Redeemers, most of the experimental magic fell to Tantalus. I have witnessed his extraordinary work on many occasions, but such forays into the unknown carry a price; the consequences of failure, or even merely the side effects, can be spectacularly brutal," she finally said.

"Spectacularly brutal," Lucina echoed weakly. "How?"

"Ignoring the obvious example of Maelstrom, the two instances that come to mind are Relic's halo and the spirit gateways," Harmony listed off. "Tantalus designed a unique weapon specifically for Relic, capable of harnessing natural energy from the immediate area. In Relic's first test of the weapon, he drew too much power into the weapon. We still don't know exactly how it happened, but it brought about a massive quake. We conducted the test somewhere along the quiet countryside, and the nearest village, almost ten miles out, was obliterated."

"An entire village?" Owain asked, horrified.

Harmony grimaced. "That's just the tip of the blade. Relic was at Port Toha when Tantalus and Symphony summoned Maelstrom. How much have you heard about Maelstrom's rampage on that day?"

"Only what you told us before," Lucina said, as she glanced at Owain, wondering if he might know more.

"Not much," Owain admitted. "I heard there were huge tidal waves and a severe storm that set wildfires across the region. And that there weren't many survivors."

"Maelstrom doesn't summon storms. Just lighting. The storm and the wildfires were the aftershocks of Relic's attempt to suppress Maelstrom," Harmony explained. "For most people of Tellius, spirits are but a distant thought, and a mere peculiarity of our world that few paid attention to, at least until the recent plague of eidolon activity, courtesy of the Redeemers. But spirits play a part in maintaining the natural order of our world, and their role is not fully understood, even by those who would tamper with true spirit magic."

"What about you?" Lucina asked uneasily. "You carry a tome, too, don't you?"

Harmony shook her head. "Most spirit charmers, such as Medea and myself, use their spirit pact only to lend power to traditional anima, light, and dark magic. As far as we are aware, the impact is negligible, although it does put ourselves at risk – as I warned Symphony, relying too heavily on the spirit pact gives the spirits bound to us more and more power over us. If we exceed our limits, our very souls can fall victim to the spirits."

"Light magic?" Owain echoed curiously. Vaguely, he remembered Morgan mentioning light magic once. The Shepherds' tactician had found an old text in the library detailing a long-lost style of magic. No one aside from Morgan had found it particularly exciting, though.

"You've never heard of light magic?" Harmony asked, surprised.

"We've heard of it, but no one practices light magic anymore in Ylisse," Lucina confessed.

Harmony shrugged. "Light magic is much like anima magic, but draws upon the caster's will and conviction as much as it does magical talent. It is particularly effective against those who wield dark magic, as well as entities touched by otherworldly magic, such as eidolons."

The reference to otherworldly magic inevitably reminded Lucina of the fell dragon and his risen armies. She briefly wondered if light magic would have proven useful against the risen, but since the risen were gone for good, it would be impossible to know for sure. Then she thought of the eidolons, and remembered something else. "Harmony, you mentioned the spirit gateways, too, when you were talking about the ways spirit magic could go wrong," Lucina reminded.

"I did, didn't I?" Harmony said absently. "The concept of opening a path for spirits to materialize physically is a simple one, but fraught with dangers. Do you remember when I told Symphony that he and I were orphaned when our village was destroyed by rogue eidolons?"

Lucina was about to say she did, when the words caught in her throat. She looked at Harmony with pained understanding.

Harmony smiled sadly. "Yes. It was one of Tantalus's early experiments. His gateway went haywire, and instead of bringing over a single eidolon, it allowed dozens of them into our world. He tried to rein them in, but there were too many. Those that he couldn't control descended upon and destroyed our home. I didn't learn the truth until over a decade later."

"And Symphony?" Lucina asked.

"I don't think Symphony ever learned of it. I thought to tell him, but with the way he looked up to Tantalus, I was afraid the truth would've broken him," Harmony admitted.

Owain frowned. "There were spirit gates in Ocean's Abyss, as well as in Infernal Crater."

"The ones in Infernal Crater were more refined than anything Tantalus was capable of assembling when he defected," Harmony noted. "But that just means the spirit charmers who built the pillars were far more familiar with spirit magic than anyone I've ever known. It's not exactly a comforting thought."

"I know what you mean," Lucina agreed. "It's as if events are moving all around us, and we're just here watching them unfold. When I think about it, I just feel so… helpless." She glanced at Owain, who knew immediately what Lucina was talking about.

"We aren't helpless, Lucina," Owain insisted. "You said the same thing during our war against the fell dragon, how you felt like everything was beyond your control, no matter how much you tried to change fate. But in the end, _everything_ turned out differently, remember? Whatever we choose to do _will_ make a difference and change the outcome, even if we don't know precisely how right now."

"I guess," Lucina agreed. "So what do you think we should do next, Owain?"

Owain's eyes widened. "I can't believe you're asking _me_ what we should do next." Owain said, trying not to laugh. "I've been wishing for months that you were here to help me figure that out."

"Coming up with plans is Morgan's job," Lucina said defensively.

"Until she gets carried away," Owain reminded, grinning. His expression turned serious once more. "I think we should try to track down Drake," he finally suggested. "Maybe he will have some more information for us."

"Maybe," Harmony agreed hesitantly. Silently, she couldn't help but wonder what secrets Anna and Owain's former traveling companion was keeping to himself.

* * *

It was just a few hours past noon when the _Stormfall_ reached the docks of Dragonflame Isle. The seven companions returned to the inn soon after, and once the innkeeper confirmed that neither Drake nor Agent had been seen since they left, they retreated to their rooms to sleep away the rest of the afternoon.

That evening, one by one, they filtered back into the common room and waited for the others. The last to rejoin them was Anna. "Still no sign of Drake or Agent, then?" Anna asked, sounding disappointed as she seated herself beside her friends at the large, round table in the corner.

"Nothing at all. No one's even seen them," Owain said, sounding worried.

"It's not too surprising," Severa said. "I know it feels like way longer, but we've only been gone for a day."

"Maybe we should try to find the fourth key ourselves," Iris suggested. "If we can find it before Drake and Agent can, they'll have to come back and regroup with us before they can attempt to break the last seal, right?"

"I was in the library, earlier, trying to learn more about the pillars and their keys, but I haven't found anything yet," Harmony said. "If Agent was researching it before, he might have taken any relevant tomes with him."

"Another dead end, then," Symphony said grimly. "Unless we want to go ask the locals to see what they might know. The four pillars are supposed to be an old legend around here."

At the mention of reaching out to the locals, another possibility crossed Owain's mind. "Not all the keys were found in temples," Owain interrupted abruptly. "Agent said he bought the key to Infernal Crater off an old merchant."

Lucina glanced at him quizzically for a moment, then her eyes widened with sudden understanding. "Owain, are you saying you think someone might have already found the last key, too?"

"It's possible," Owain admitted. "I know it's not too likely, but if we have nothing else to follow up on, I could check with the local merchants while the rest of you are combing the library."

"That's a good idea," Harmony said thoughtfully. "You'd better hurry, though. It's getting late, and most of the merchants will probably call it a day pretty soon."

"We'll be in the library, Owain," Lucina said. "Come find us right away if you find anything."

* * *

The market was indeed almost empty by the time Owain reached it. Over half of the vendors had already left for the day, and Owain browsed the wares of those who remained quickly. When he reached the very last stall and still saw nothing even remotely resembling the pillar keys, he had to remind himself not to be disappointed, and that the odds weren't particularly favorable to begin with.

"You seem to be looking for something particular, kid," the old merchant said, smiling. Like most of the locals who had spent the bulk of their lives at sea, the old man was missing quite a few teeth, and most of those that remained were crooked.

"I am," Owain admitted. "A friend of mine purchased a key a short while ago. He said he bought it from a treasure hunter, and I was wondering if there were any more like it for sale."

"What kind of key?" the merchant asked curiously.

"A fancy stone key, about six inches long," Owain said, holding up his hands and framing the approximate size of the key.

"With colorful swirls?" the merchant guessed.

Owain froze. "Red swirls, yes," he stammered. "How did you know?"

"Your friend's the one with the dark glasses and the fancy feathered hat, isn't he?" The merchant laughed. "Your friend has one heck of a memory, kid. _I_ sold him those keys nearly a year ago!"

"A year ago?" Owain echoed hollowly. "Wait a moment! _Keys_? As in, more than one?"

The man shrugged. "There were a pair of them. One red, one green. I found them over a decade ago. I thought they might have something to do with those old pillars that have been around forever, but never could find the time to try it myself. No one believed me or seemed interested when I said I thought they were connected to the pillars until your friend came along."

Owain felt as if his blood had turned to ice. "Thank you," he said numbly. He then sprinted to the library, trying to wrap his mind around the unexpected information, and the terrifying implications.

* * *

"Agent has the key!" Owain roared, as soon as he spotted Severa, Symphony, Iris, and Harmony sitting around one of the library's plain wooden reading tables. All three of them looked up at him, startled.

"What?" Lucina asked, rushing around the corner, carrying a small stack of books. Across from her, Anna emerged from behind another tall bookcase.

"I found the merchant," Owain said, panting for breath. "He says he sold Agent two keys at the same time, over a year ago! Agent must still have the other key!"

"Over a year ago?" Anna asked, confused. "I thought you said Agent said he only bought it a few days ago!"

"He must have lied," Harmony realized. "He's had the last key all along."

"And if he didn't give it to you guys, he probably meant to use it himself," Lucina guessed. "Which means he's already headed to Heaven's Column."

"But why didn't he just give us the wind key first?" Anna wondered. "He gave us, or led us to the other three in order. Why save the wind key for last?"

"He must know something about the pillars we don't," Symphony said grimly. "Perhaps breaking the seals out of order has consequences we aren't aware of."

"What if it means the scepter is lost for good?" Iris asked uneasily, echoing Owain's doubts from earlier in the adventure.

"Then it wouldn't do Agent any good," Harmony said. Her eyes widened as she considered another possibility. "Unless Agent is working for Tantalus," she added. "If Tantalus wants to summon and use a dire eidolon, weapons capable of defeating dire eidolons are a huge threat to him."

"So then Tantalus could have sent Agent to foul up Relic's search," Symphony concluded.

"That doesn't make any sense," Severa said flatly. "If their goal was to keep the scepter out of reach, wouldn't Tantalus have just hidden one of the keys? It would be much easier than Agent's little game of lies."

"True," Harmony said thoughtfully. "What if the scepter isn't here on Dragonflame Isle, but is in Heaven's Column instead? Maybe Agent was after the scepter all along."

"That's possible," Anna admitted. "The scepter has to be worth a fortune, right? It's one of a kind, and has quite a legend associated with it too. Maybe he thinks it'll be worth more than Drake offered to pay him."

"If that's the case, letting Agent get a hold of the scepter isn't the worst thing that could happen," Symphony pointed out. "We'll just have to make sure we can take it from him before the Redeemers or Tantalus can."

"What about Drake, then?" Lucina asked urgently. "What's his part in all this? And where is he now?"

"Drake left because he said he was worried about Agent," Owain remembered. "What if… what if he suspected that Agent was holding something back?" he invented wildly, wanting desperately to believe that Drake had not been lying to them.

"Or maybe Drake and Agent were working together all along," Anna suggested. As she spoke, her expression twisted into a scowl. "Maybe the two of them are splitting the profits, and never intended to pay me anyways!"

"I don't think that's the case," Harmony said absently. "I doubt Drake would risk making enemies over a bit of gold. More likely, your employer was worried that you or Owain would try to take the scepter from him, or would disagree with how he planned to use it."

"Or maybe he's not working with Agent at all," Iris offered meekly, when she noticed Owain's downcast expression. "Maybe he realized Agent was trying to steal it from him, and decided to secure it first."

Lucina closed her eyes, frustrated. They had found some answers, but with those answers came more questions, and more possibilities. There were far too many moving parts here: the Redeemers, Tantalus, Drake and Agent, who might or might not be associated with the Redeemers and Tantalus, and could possibly be working together in secret. She could still hear the others wondering what to do next, but lost in her own thoughts, their words and suggestions formed an undecipherable blur.

For the first time, she truly understood her father's discomfort with leadership. Thinking about their predicament wouldn't make it go away, and given how little they knew, wouldn't shed any light on the mysteries. They had a multitude of choices, each of which could lead to dire consequences that, from this vantage point, none of them could comprehend. Someone had to make a decision, or else the decision would be made for them, and sitting and waiting was perhaps the worst option of the lot.

Lucina and her companions needed a leader now. And though her friends would gladly follow her without any hesitation, she herself couldn't be certain what the proper course was. If only Robin or Morgan could be here to help her now, as they had always been there by her father's side.

"Lucina?"

Lucina looked up, startled, thinking she had just somehow heard Robin's voice. Instead, she found her six companions looking at her, concerned.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Severa asked.

Lucina almost laughed, wondering how she could possibly have mistaken Severa's voice for Robin's. "I'm fine," Lucina said quickly. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I think we should get ready to leave."

"Leave for where?" Anna asked, startled.

"For Heaven's Column," Severa reasoned. "We have all the answers that we're likely to find sitting around here. We might be too late to stop Agent from making the first move, but we might as well try."

Lucina nodded and gave Severa a warm smile, glad that Severa shared her reasoning. "Let's see if we can catch up to Agent and Drake. They're a few days ahead of us, but we might still be able to reach Heaven's Column before them, or at worst, not long after they do."

"We know they've been keeping secrets from us," Severa said. "If they didn't want Anna and Owain to visit Heaven's Column with them, there has to be a reason. We might as well go and see what that reason is."

"I suppose it's as good a plan as any," Harmony said, nodding. "And if the _Stormfall_ can get us there first, maybe we can get our answers before they can put their plans into motion."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Owain demanded, getting to his feet.

* * *

Since the library was almost always empty anyways, especially so late in the evening, even Harmony hadn't bothered checking for eavesdroppers. And even if she had, she probably wouldn't have searched atop the roof.

An old Laguz was lying upon the far side of the angled roof patiently with his eyes closed, with his brown feathery wings folded beneath his back. He had chosen his spot carefully, and could not be seen from the road or from anywhere within the building. He was out of sight, but not out of earshot, for the voices within carried easily through one of the first floor windows.

Even most other hawk Laguz wouldn't have been able to make out the entire conversation clearly from such a distance, but Ulki's hearing had always been exceptional, and he could even mark the soft footsteps of companions departing from the library together.

Once he was certain that they were gone, he spread his wings and transformed into a hawk before soaring away, flying low so as to avoid being seen.

* * *

They had all the supplies they needed already aboard the _Stormfall_, and in less than half an hour, the schooner set sail heading due south for the final pillar.

Lucina, Severa, and Owain sat around the lectern, looking to the south anxiously. It seemed each of their friends had their own way of coping with unease – Iris was flying gently above the ship as it sailed south, carefully keeping herself in line with the magical gale so that she wouldn't fall behind. Symphony had retreated to the hull deck with a pouch of rocks, which he was calmly skipping over the ocean's surface behind them. Harmony had gone below deck to indulge in a meditative ritual of some sort, and Anna was simply curled up on her cot with a book.

"How are you two feeling?" Lucina asked quietly, unable to bear the silence any longer. Severa and Owain spoke up at the same time.

"Confused," Severa replied.

"Nervous," Owain said at the same time. They glanced at each other and laughed. "Nervous because I'm confused," Owain clarified.

"And Sev is probably just as nervous as we are, but I doubt she'd admit it," Lucina said, laughing.

"I'm not nervous," Severa insisted petulantly. "Worrying doesn't do us any good, so what's the point?"

Lucina shrugged. "If feelings were only that easy to control," she said with a knowing smile.

Severa sighed. It was true, after all. Pragmatism when it came to feelings sounded nice, and she could pretend otherwise and probably fool those who didn't know her too well. But she couldn't hide her true feelings from her closest friends, let alone herself.

Owain noticed her discomfort, and spoke up, hoping to distract her. "I can't help but wonder about Drake," Owain admitted. "He was cryptic, but he also always seemed to be kindhearted and easygoing, too. He even promised to try to help me find my way home after this was all over."

"But if he was trying to trick you the whole time, that's exactly how he'd do it," Severa reminded. "And you said Agent was always really friendly, too. Right? He's _definitely_ up to something."

"True," Owain said sadly.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Lucina said kindly. "Maybe Drake really is just someone hoping to find a weapon to deal with Maelstrom."

"Look on the bright side," Severa added, when Owain didn't look convinced. "No matter who Drake and Agent really are, you've got Lucy and me with you now, right? And once we sort this mess out, we'll go find Morgan, too."

"You're right," Owain agreed after a moment. And though their situation hadn't become any more manageable, simply remembering that he wasn't alone anymore made the whole world seem just a little bit brighter.


	13. Part Three: Destiny Enlaced by Fear

**~ Part Three ~**

**Destiny Enlaced by Fear**

_"My own daughter, Morgan, has already proved to be as fine a tactician as I could have ever hoped to become, and she has yet to reach her full potential."_

_It was Libra who read those words aloud, but I didn't hear them in his voice. I heard them in Dad's voice, and it was almost too much to bear, because it was the first time Dad had ever been so completely wrong about anything. We still needed him._

_I still needed him._

_The times that followed were harder than I could ever imagine. It was difficult enough losing most of my memories, but I still had Dad, even though my memories of him felt fuzzy and incomplete. And I still had Mom and Severa, who loved me even if I could not remember them at all. With them, I saw the promise of a better future. A promise that died with Dad._

_It took me several days just to accept that I was never going to see him again, and that just as it had been when I lost my memories, I didn't have a choice; I had to find a way to move on. And I knew what Dad wanted. Uncle Chrom still needed a tactician, after all._

_But Dad was wrong, because I wasn't what Uncle Chrom needed. I wanted to help, and I even asked Aunt Sumia if she thought Uncle Chrom would let me help. But I was afraid. And even though I immediately agreed when Uncle Chrom came to me, and asked me to take over for Dad, I still felt completely lost._

_For our entire campaign against the fell dragon, it felt like I was alone, fumbling around in the dark._

_If I looked to Uncle Chrom, Frederick, or Lucina for help, they would only look back blankly._

_When I looked at Mom, all I saw was pain and guilt. I know she wanted to help. I know she wanted to be there for me. But she was just as lost as I was._

_And when I looked at Severa, I saw only dread and fear in her eyes as she looked into the future._

_I put it all behind me once we went into battle, of course. But each battle felt like a miracle, when none of my mistakes cost any of my friends their lives. And I could only wonder where these miracles were a short while ago when we needed them, why the only miracle we really needed wasn't there to keep Dad from leaving us._

_And just after we had all given up, Dad came back to us, after all, and we found him sleeping in a quiet meadow on our way home. And when we made our way home and things quieted down a bit, I told him everything. I told him how sad I was, how scared I was, and how desperate I felt._

_He only smiled and told me that he had always felt the same way._

_I didn't believe him at first, so he told me to ask Uncle Chrom. Only then did I remember Uncle Chrom's words to me when I shared my doubts regarding the plan I devised for him._

_"You really are your father's little girl. Robin was always the greatest critic of his own plans," he said._

_That's when I realized Dad was serious._

_It's absolutely terrifying. We give the best orders we can think of, but we know that even the best of plans could go wrong in a million different ways. But our friends and family have complete faith in us anyways. They move ahead, thinking absolutely nothing can go wrong. And when everything works out for the best, they call us geniuses as if our plan was flawless to begin with._

_After the war, when I became the Shepherds' tactician, it wasn't nearly as bad. Sometimes we got into fights with bandits, and Lucina and I would always be extremely careful. But the stakes were never quite as high as they had been during our battles against the fell dragon. At least, not until now._

_I feel the same way now, as I did when everyone was turning to me to lead the Shepherds against King Validar and Grima. When I set out from Ylisse, I knew finding Owain may take a little longer than I had hoped, but it still seemed like a fairly simple task. And on our way to Castle Daein, that's really all I thought about._

_But after speaking with Queen Micaiah, I know better now. Something big is going on. Something which has already affected Ylisse, in the form of Maelstrom. Something big that, if we aren't careful, could mean death and destruction on the same scale as the fell dragon's war._

_There are schemes all around us in the shadows, a storm that threatens to sweep this entire continent. Unless I'm mistaken, Owain has been caught right in its path. Priam, Soren, and I lay our own plans, but we do so knowing that there is so much that has yet to be understood._

_In some ways, it helps that I'm not doing this alone. I never believed I'd say this of anyone, but Soren's nearly as good as Dad, when it comes to strategic thinking and decision-making._

_At the same time, I find myself second guessing his decisions anyways. Though Tellius is his homeland, he's made it quite clear that he cares little for the fate of this world and its inhabitants. If we make even a single mistake, tens of thousands of people will die. Maybe hundreds of thousands._

_But when we were forcibly confronted with such ruinous prospects, all Soren had to say on the matter was, "People bring death and destruction upon themselves all the time."_

_I haven't forgotten my purpose in coming here. I still hope that Owain is standing clear of this storm, free of the webs of deceit. I still hope that we'll just happen across Owain, and learn that the people here have their own fates well in hand. Then we can go home together and everything will go back to normal._

_Deep down, though, I know the truth. The shadowy web we've stumbled upon here won't be escaped so easily._

_Fine. If I have to play, then I'll play. I'll wait patiently. I'll watch, and I'll listen. I'll think carefully. And when we lay our plans, I'll be scared to death that everything will go wrong. And some things probably will go wrong. But in the end, some things will go right, too, and we'll find a way through this._


	14. Chapter 9

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

At first, when Heaven's Column first came into view, Owain was quite surprised. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Agent was describing Heaven's Column to them, and Owain had entirely forgotten that this pillar was significantly taller than the other three. The night was clear, save for a large bed of clouds at the top of Heaven's Column. The pillar looked at least half again as tall as the other three pillars had been,

"There's Agent's clipper," Owain said, as he spotted the small ship, illuminated under the moonlight, moored by a small dock.

"No sign of any other ships. I guess Drake isn't here, after all," Lucina noted.

"Remember what the old sailor by the docks said when we were leaving? There was a storm in this region yesterday. For all we know, Agent just arrived, and Drake was blown off course," Severa reminded. "We could've passed Drake on our way here."

"That's good news for us," Lucina said. "If Drake's working with Agent, better that we can deal with them one at a time."

"And if Drake isn't involved after all, then maybe Agent will know where we can find him," Owain added.

"I think we'll be landing in about ten minutes," Severa estimated. "We should prepare."

"I've got my stuff ready," Lucina said, indicating her traveling bag lying against the mast.

"Alright. We'll go check on the others then. Be right back," Owain said, as he made for the cabin, Severa following closely.

* * *

"This isn't right," Owain said nervously, as they pulled up alongside Agent's ship. The ship was predictably empty, but what had Owain worried wasn't the ship, but the island itself.

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked, as she scanned the small island. Heaven's Column stood nearby, its entrance in plain sight and clearly already open.

"The island is too small," Anna said, catching on to Owain's fears immediately. "Earth's Bastion sat on a huge island, with long cavernous tunnels. Infernal Crater was, well, situated at the bottom of a crater."

"And Ocean's Abyss was guarded by narrow, jagged cliffs," Owain added. "This island is almost empty..."

"It's not completely empty," Severa corrected, as she approached a nearby tree. The tree stood nearly forty feet tall, and was one of four trees on the island, with an enormously thick trunk. "This tree has to be centuries old."

"But there's no obstacles," Owain pointed out.

"Not outside the pillar, at least," Harmony said. "I'm sure the inside of the pillar will be a different story altogether."

"Right," Lucina agreed. "Let's hurry and find Agent."

Her companions nodded in agreement, and the seven of them quickly approached the open door of Heaven's Column. The key had been discarded after the door had been unlocked – it seemed as if the door, once open, could not be sealed again.

Inside, a stone pedestal rested in the center of a wide and nearly empty room. Vines covered in luminescent fruits lined the walls and floors, shedding light on the staircase, the pedestal, and the plain support pillars. Without a word, all seven of the companions moved toward the pedestal, which carried a message longer than that of the other three pillars.

* * *

_He who would challenge the dire,_

_And would brave the beast's ire,_

_Has taken the first step,_

_The first seal awaits above,_

_Challenger of the darkness,_

_Face the catastrophic wake of Calamity,_

_And determine your path forward._

_Your trial of faith begins here._

* * *

"Your trial of faith begins here," Owain said, reading the last sentence aloud. "Faith in what?" he wondered.

"Good question," Lucina said, motioning toward the staircase. Together, they ascended the staircase, wondering what trials awaited them in this final pillar.

The second chamber of Heaven's Column was immediately different from any chamber in any of the other three pillars. A vast and colorful mural stretched around the chamber, and from the floor to the ceiling of the chamber, nearly fifty feet in height. One wall depicted what appeared to be a dragon with golden scales and a skeletal head, hovering over the sea. Below it, four small ships could be seen, their masts aflame, sailing amidst the wreckage of at least a dozen more ships. Dragonflame Isle appeared nearby, a stretch of wall away from the draconic monster, but aside from the island's shape and terrain, it was completely different from the Dragonflame Isle they had left hours ago. There were no signs of life, only scorched earth left barren and the withered remains of what might have once been a healthy forest. Likewise, on a wall equidistant from the dragon and Dragonflame Isle, what looked to be the coast of the mainland was shown, brutally burnt and blasted.

In the center of the room stood another stone pedestal, along with a lever. This time, there was a clear mark on the floor in the shape of a large ring.

"What is that supposed to be?" Iris asked, gaping at the ferocious-looking dragon.

"I guess it's what caused all of this," Lucina said, gesturing toward the rest of the wall. Even away from the fleet, island, and mainland, the artist had been thorough – the surface of the ocean was covered in debris and damaged ships, trying to escape the cataclysm.

"It's a warning, of some sort," Harmony guessed. "That's Dragonflame Isle… it seems like the artist wants us to know something terrible once happened here."

"Something involving dragons," Owain realized. "Were the Laguz involved, perhaps?"

The others, again, had no answer for him, and again, they approached the stone pedestal in the center of the room together.

* * *

_Mourn the boiled seas,_

_Grieve for the scorched earth,_

_And never forget the skies alight,_

_Let the price of failure be known._

* * *

"You're right. It is a warning," Symphony said, glancing at Harmony. "The Dominion Scepter was used to battle against a dire eidolon, right? Maybe the Dominion Scepter isn't as powerful as we were led to believe."

"The creators of the pillars wanted to show us what a dire eidolon is capable of," Lucina muttered, turning to gaze upon the dragon. "Is that supposed to be Calamity, then? The dire eidolon that was defeated here?"

"Ready to move on?" Severa asked, when no one seemed to have any answers for Lucina. No one objected, and with a shrug, Severa pulled the lever. The rushing sound of strong winds erupted from the floor, and green streaks of light blinded them all momentarily. Each felt a strange, floating sensation, and when the light was gone, they were standing in a different chamber that looked much like the first.

There was no dragon this time, nor scenes of devastation. Instead, the walls had been painted with hundreds of tall, blank gravestones. At a glance, the walls looked the same, the scenery behind the stones was just a little bit different from wall to wall, and the gravestones had been arranged slightly differently too.

Dozens of gravestones, like those painted upon the wall, had been situated around the room, circling the ring, leaving a gap along one wall. Along that particular wall, half a ring had been placed, along with another pedestals and lever. The pedestal beside them, too, showed a different inscription from the one that they stood beside when Severa pulled the previous lever.

* * *

_A thousand nameless graves,_

_A thousand lives lost to the void,_

_A price paid once in our victory._

_But doomed to revisit the world,_

_Let the cost of victory be known._

* * *

_If the horrors are too great to imagine,_

_If these sights break your will,_

_Turn back, valorous fool, before nightmares descend upon you._

* * *

"Even with the scepter, victory won't come easily," Harmony interpreted, echoing her brother's sentiments from before.

"And it's warning us to turn back if it's a risk we're unwilling to take," Owain realized, reading the shorter inscription in the semi-circle. "This lever should take us back down to the bottom of the pillar."

"And this other one will take us on?" Severa guessed.

"I think so," Owain agreed.

"On it is, then," Symphony said confidently.

"We don't have a choice," Lucina agreed. "It's not like we're going to go looking for a dire eidolon because we have the scepter. There already is a dire eidolon on the loose, and there may be another one, soon."

"Unless the price comes for using the scepter," Iris said, suddenly realizing another possibility. "What if the scepter itself is dangerous?"

"Then we won't use it, and it's even more important that we keep it from falling into the wrong hands," Harmony said determinedly. She pulled the lever, and again, a rush of green light appeared, whisking them on to the next chamber.

* * *

_The price is more than a mere number,_

_And cuts deeper than the loss of hundreds of the nameless and faceless,_

_For it may be all you hold dear,_

_Respect the beast,_

_And only proceed if your course still stands unwavering._

* * *

This time, none of them spared the second tablet more than a glance to ensure that it said the same thing now as it did before. They focused on the central tablet instead, and the even grimmer mural in this chamber.

Once again, there were gravestones. But only two graves appeared on each wall, and unlike the ones in the previous chamber, these gravestones were labeled. They weren't names familiar to any of the seven companions, but the meaning was clear enough.

Beside the makers were open graves, each filled with an open casket. And in each casket lay the recent remains of a man or woman, position reverently and wearing a serene expression. Each of the dead memorialized by the mural had his or her own distinctive features, and every one of their faces had clearly been drawn with the utmost care.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Iris said quietly, as her gaze rested upon each of the immortalized victims. "Whoever it was that built these pillars must have lost so much to the eidolon."

"They were so desperate to ensure that whoever inherited the scepter knew the risk before challenging another dire eidolon," Symphony agreed quietly. "All the sweat, blood, and magic they poured into this place, they did because of the suffering they already endured."

"But they must have known that one day, the scepter would be needed again," Harmony said. "I don't understand. These are all warnings, trying to push us away from trying to reclaim the scepter. Trying to discourage us from even beginning this quest. It's as if they thought that if we left the scepter alone, we would never need it…"

"Wait a moment," Lucina said suddenly as a dreadful possibility occurred to her. "Owain, what did the inscription in the cove say? Exactly?"

"I don't remember it word-for-word," Owain admitted. "Why?"

"Let's hurry," Lucina said, desperately hoping that her theory was wrong. The others took one last glance at the somber mural, as Lucina reached for the lever.

* * *

_Rally those who would fight beside you,_

_And find your inner strength,_

_Steel yourselves for pain and grief,_

_For you shall not escape your impending battle unscathed,_

_Find the seals of Mind, Body, and Spirit,_

_And prove yourself capable of bearing our legacy,_

_Claim the Scepter of Dominion,_

_And vanquish the Cruel Lord of the Sky._

* * *

Lucina was the first to finish reading the inscription. A sinking feeling plagued her heart as she glanced around the room, finally understanding the depth of their error. There was no mural around them this time, only a staircase on the far side of the room, wrapping around to an upper platform, laid out in the same way as Earth's Bastion and Ocean's Abyss. If the seal wasn't broken already, then it most certainly lay only a hundred feet above them. Was Agent waiting for them there? Or had they really arrived only minutes too late?

Several of the others seemed to be confused by the pedestal, but Lucina watched for Owain's reaction. As Owain reached the last line, he gasped, for the title was the same that the pedestal in the cove had laid upon Calamity.

"Cruel Lord of the Sky," Harmony read aloud, trembling slightly. She wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but the ominous feeling that accompanied the words was inescapable.

"Calamity," Owain whispered. "They thought whoever sought out the scepter would do so meaning to do battle with Calamity again."

"They were afraid of Calamity's return?" Severa asked, frowning.

"No," Lucina said quietly. "I don't think Calamity was destroyed."

"But if Calamity was never destroyed, then…" Symphony began to ask. But his eyes widened as Lucina's meaning became clear.

"Let's go," Lucina insisted. She immediately set off for the staircase. Even as her footsteps, and the footsteps of her companions rang out loudly against the stone and echoed through the large chamber, she couldn't help but realize there was no way they would make it in time, unless the pillar's guardian could slow Agent long enough.

* * *

As they began climbing the spiral stairs extending from the larger staircase, Lucina and her companions could hear voices from the top platform.

"You have no place here," an unfamiliar, high, cold voice pronounced. It had a strange, watery echo behind it, and seemed rather otherworldly. "Be gone from this hallowed shrine."

"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend?" a snide, yet cheerful voice replied. Anna and Owain both gasped, immediately recognizing the second speaker as Agent.

"You cannot destroy the seal. No eidolon can touch the seals, let alone a mere emanation," the unfamiliar voice said calmly.

"You think I don't know that?" Agent replied. "The other seals are already broken, you foolish, old man. My proxies are destroying the third seal as we speak. This one is the weakest; without the other three, your magic will fray of its own accord, and your final boon to your chosen torchbearers will be mine!"

This time, the other voice did not respond.

"Hah! Nothing to say to that, eh?" Agent gloated. His smirk fell away as Lucina reached the top step, though, and he gaped at her, and at Owain, who was only a few steps behind. "What!? What are you doing here?" Agent demanded. Agent looked much like Owain remembered, wearing the same light brown leather jacket and feathered hat, and a pair of shaded glasses. He still carried no weapons, and hadn't even bothered to bring a traveling pack or any other belongings.

Standing a few steps away was a living suit of elegant armor, bearing numerous slim and carefully curved folds. The helm bore a skull visor, and golden flaming eyes shined from its eye sockets, but the rest of the helm was almost crown-like in appearance, and decorated with an odd flower motif.

"What is going on here, Agent?" Owain demanded.

Agent's eyes widened in panic. "Why are you here!? You're supposed to be at the Infernal Crater!"

"Well done," the armor congratulated wryly. "It seems your plan has gone astray, after all. You have failed yet again, though I must admit, it was a credible effort."

"I have not failed," Agent said furiously, collecting himself quickly. "It is only a matter of time. Even if the fire seal is intact, it and the wind seal together should hold no longer than a few weeks, and your pathetic scepter will not save you this time!" Agent cast aside his glasses, and the seven companions gasped upon seeing his eyes: the glowing, golden eyes of an eidolon. Then a swirl of golden flames appeared, wrapping around Agent. The flames winked out a moment later, and Agent disappeared altogether, leaving only the mysterious suit of living armor.

The armor peered at them in an unthreatening manner. "Tell me, challenger. How many of the seals remain intact?"

"Who are you?" Harmony demanded, narrowing her eyes. "You're a phantom, aren't you?"

"Not exactly," the armor replied. "You may call me Daedalus. My people and I forged the Dominion Scepter to defeat Calamity."

"That was hundreds of years ago, I thought," Owain said.

"Indeed," Daedalus said calmly. He turned his head slightly, so that he could face Harmony and Symphony, who were standing side by side, directly. "The two of you are spirit charmers, are you not? I can sense the presence of spirits within you."

"We are," Symphony replied.

"Then you should already know the price of the pact you have forged," Daedalus said.

Symphony glanced at Harmony nervously. "The spirits can destroy you… or consume your soul, or something like that. Right?"

Daedalus chuckled quietly, and despite his unnatural appearance, his voice seemed quite human at that moment. "Close. You must understand, our bodies are not intended to play host to spirits. The spirits with which you have forged a pact remain dormant, for the most part, only coming to life when called upon. Your pact does more than keep the spirits bound to your body. The pact protects your soul from the foreign spirits," he explained.

"But the pact alone cannot keep a spirit charmer safe if he or she relies on his powers too heavily," Harmony said.

"Correct. If the spirits find a firm grasp upon your body, the pact itself is dissolved, and your spirits and your soul become intertwined," Daedalus said with a nod. "But as I said before, the body is not intended to play host to spirits. Such a process transforms the spirit charmer into a lich."

"A lich?" Harmony echoed.

"A creature akin to phantoms. A wretched abomination comprised of spirits and a soul, residing within a twisted form that once housed both," Daedalus said. "When the pact dissolves, if the spirits prove stronger, the soul itself is consumed. The spirit charmer's soul becomes akin to the spirits themselves, governed only by base instinct and peaks of emotion. If the spirit charmer's will instead proves stronger, spirit charmer's soul and mind may remain intact, will remain forever warped."

"You relied too much upon your spirit charmer abilities in your battle against Calamity," Lucina guessed.

"No," Daedalus replied, shaking his head. "My transformation was intentional. My people could not allow our story to die with us. It was a terrible risk, but there was no alternative. The world was not ready to deal with Calamity, a dire eidolon stronger even than the two that came before it. This was the only way we could leave a proper messenger, a guide to those who would one day finish our work."

"Are you immortal, then?" Symphony asked. "Is that why you became a lich?"

"A lich is normally a short-lived creature," Daedalus answered. "Even if the soul triumphs over the spirits, it is distorted into something that no living body can properly contain for long. But a lich can tether himself to an appropriate conduit, something around which spirit magic accumulates and flows freely. The lich can then be sustained so long as the conduit remains intact."

Daedalus' eyes flared brightly. "I have lingered here for centuries, awaiting your arrival. In all these years, I have clung to the last hopes of my people, waiting for the warriors of another age, proper heirs to our legacy. But it seems you have been deceived."

"Calamity is still alive, isn't it?" Lucina asked. "You and your people couldn't destroy it. You only sealed it away. Agent was working for Calamity all along, trying to lead us into breaking the seal without preparing for Calamity's return."

"Not quite," Daedalus replied, shaking his head. "The man you call Agent _is_ Calamity."

"Agent is Calamity!?" Owain exclaimed.

"In truth, he is no man, but an emanation. He is a magical conjuration of the eidolon, an instrument with which to orchestrate its escape," Daedalus said. "And Calamity never intended for you to break all four seals, either. When we contained Calamity, we knew our magic would one day expire. With each seal that is broken, the magic weakens further, expediting the process."

"How long will the seals last?" Owain asked, panicked.

"With the seal of fire and the seal of wind both intact, I expect that you will have at least a month," Daedalus replied. "The seals are ordered by strength, and Calamity meant for you to destroy the stronger three seals, allowing the last to fray on its own."

"What if the seal in the fire pillar were to be broken, too?" Severa asked nervously.

Daedalus studied her intently for some time. Then he sighed. "The seal of fire is already broken," he reasoned.

"Yes," Lucina admitted. "We were under the impression that the four seals were protecting the Dominion Scepter."

"Maelstrom has returned to our world," Owain explained.

"And the man who was responsible is now attempting to resurrect Extinction, too," Harmony added. "We had hoped the Dominion Scepter could help us defeat them."

"The Scepter of Dominion was given its name for its ability to restore the natural order of our world," Daedalus explained. "When used against eidolons, it can temporarily banish them from our plane. It may buy you some time to prepare your battlefield, but it alone cannot destroy a dire eidolon."

"Then why would you bury it with Extinction?" Severa demanded.

"We had no choice," Daedalus admitted. "The scepter itself is also banished from our plane for the chosen duration of the enchantment. We used it to buy just enough time to place a spell of confinement over Calamity, sealing away the scepter at the same time. We constructed the pillars after, with four seals to reinforce the spell of binding."

"And Calamity lured us into destroying those seals," Symphony said in a tone of disgust. "Now what do we do?"

"If the wind seal is all that remains, then you do not have much time. This is the weakest of the four seals, and alone, it will not last longer than two or three days," Daedalus said. "I imagine the seven of you have found some sort of magical transportation, as otherwise, the wind seal should have frayed of its own accord by the time you arrived here. But even now, I cannot be certain how much longer Calamity's prison will hold."

"Is there any way we can repair the prison? Restore the seals, perhaps?" Lucina urged.

Daedalus shook his head somberly. "I'm afraid not. The magic is too old. You must ready your armies."

"We don't have any armies," Harmony said tensely. "If we really only have a day or two left, there's no way we can face Calamity in battle."

Lucina nodded in agreement. "We have to hurry back to Dragonflame Isle. We have to evacuate the island before Calamity is released," she decided.

"No," Daedalus corrected immediately. "You must first break the final seal."

"What!?" all seven companions gasped together.

"If we break it now, everyone on the island will be killed!" Symphony protested.

Daedalus bowed his head, and though his steel visage could show no emotion, he seemed genuinely remorseful. "I'm afraid you have no other choice. The seal could very well expire before you return to Dragonflame Isle, anyways. Even if you do have enough time to return, Calamity will break free of its prison soon."

"That can't be worse than letting him go free this very minute," Symphony argued.

"My people placed one final spell in the four seals," Daedalus explained. "If the last seal is broken, most of the magic that sustains the four pillars will flow into our containment spell, extending its life by at least a few hours. The same protective enchantment we've placed upon the seals will also be channeled to the scepter. For at least a few days, no eidolon will be able to approach the scepter. If you break the seal, you may take Calamity by surprise, and have enough time to reclaim the scepter, at least. But if you choose to allow the seal to wear off on its own, Calamity will be freed almost as quickly, and will certainly lay claim to the scepter even before his prison falters."

"Can you help us against Calamity?" Severa asked flatly, suspecting what Daedalus' answer would be already.

"I cannot," Daedalus admitted. "My existence is bound to the seal. Once the magic of the seal is lost, I will cease to exist."

"You'll die?" Owain asked, aghast.

Daedalus laughed reassuringly. "I am a wretched thing that has existed on borrowed time alone. I have not truly lived for centuries, and would gladly welcome death. My soul remains thankfully intact, and it yearns for those who went before me," he said gravely.

The seven companions looked at one another.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Harmony admitted with a sigh. "Especially if Calamity will go free either way."

Anna nodded. "I suppose it comes down to whether or not we still want to try for the scepter. If we surrender the scepter to Calamity, we might have a little more time to escape."

"And to evacuate Dragonflame Isle," Lucina added.

"We came here for the scepter," Symphony reminded. "And our need hasn't changed. If anything, it has only grown."

"I think we have to try. I don't know how much help it'll be, but I think we need every advantage we can get," Iris nervously agreed.

Severa frowned. The path forward seemed clear, but she couldn't help but think that this entire time, Calamity had been a step ahead of them. But the alternative was to simply give up, and Severa couldn't quite accept that, either. "We won't let Calamity catch us off guard again," she decided, smiling, though she couldn't completely hide her hesitance.

Owain smiled knowingly. "We won't," he agreed. "Together, we shall reclaim the legendary artifact of the days of yore, and stand indomitable before any foe!"

"Together, we will be running away as fast as soon as we get our hands on that scepter," Severa corrected, rolling her eyes. "What we'll do with it after is anyone's best guess."

"Sounds like we're all agreed, then," Lucina said, trying to sound confident. She drew Falchion and approached the final seal, a small golden urn with a cloud of green mist above it, and glanced at Daedalus one final time.

"You have completed the first of the intended trials. You have faced the darkness and your faith in your path remains unshaken," Daedalus said solemnly. "May Goddess smile upon you in your endeavors."

Lucina took a deep breath. Falchion's blade swung down, easily cutting through the seal. As always, her sword's golden blade seemed completely unharmed. The shattered remnants of the urn slipped from the pedestal.

Daedalus nodded regally, and turned to Symphony and Harmony one last time. "Spirit charmers, take care with your powers," he warned. Then, with a peaceful sigh, he collapsed. Golden flames escaped the seams of his armor, and the armor fell apart, offering a brief glimpse of ebony bones before all that remained of the man he had once been crumbled to ash.

For a long moment, Lucina could only stare at fallen armor. It only occurred to her then that they knew so little about the man they had just laid to rest, if you could even call him a man. But the images of the pillar were all too familiar, and the princess wondered how much Daedalus could have had in common with her and her friends. None of them were strangers to loss, to war, or to bittersweet victory.

"We should go," Severa finally said in a hoarse whisper.

Lucina looked up and realized she was not the only one who had been fixated upon the phantom's remains. She nodded in agreement. "Let's go," she decided. When no one moved to leave, she repeated herself, raising her voice slightly, and turned toward the lever behind them.

Her companions followed her obediently, and soon all seven were gathered around the lever once more. Though the pillar's magic was supposed to be broken, a mote of its energy must have lingered, for the lever did its work, ferrying the pillar's visitors back to the ground floor.

A few short minutes later, _Stormfall_ pushed away from the dock, sailing back toward Dragonflame Isle.

* * *

"I can't help but wonder where everything went so wrong," Anna admitted to Owain, as she heard Owain approaching the hull deck of the _Stormfall_. Though there was no need for all of their party to stay on the deck, they all knew sleep would not find them easily.

"It's not as bad as it could be," Owain argued. "There's seven of us now, instead of just four. And this time, our companions aren't scheming behind our backs."

Anna rolled her eyes. "And look what it took for us to get here: countless battles with eidolons, exploring long lost ruins governed by magic none of us really understand, unleashing a deadly monster, and oh yeah, let's not forget, _getting kidnapped and stuffed into a wardrobe for a week_."

"I'm pretty sure we've only had five battles with eidolons, and you missed one of them," Owain thought aloud. When Anna scowled at him, he grinned sheepishly, realizing that he hadn't been as reassuring as he had hoped. "And at least Lucina and Severa know the way home. Once we sort out our troubles and find Morgan, we'll be on our way home. There's that, right?"

"I guess," Anna conceded grudgingly.

"Come on, Anna! We are well-armed, our friends are standing and fighting beside us, and we all remain in good health! What more could a hero ask for?" Owain asked, resorting to dramatics once more. His noble speech was rewarded when Anna's lips quirked into a slight smile.

"Money," Anna retorted predictably. "I wonder if we're still getting paid for this."

"We'd have to find Drake first," Owain said thoughtfully. "I guess this little adventure wasn't the easy gold you thought it would be, was it?"

Anna groaned. "Don't remind me. All of this nonsense for a measly thirty thousand gold. Gross."

"Thirty thousand!?" Owain echoed loudly, his voice hitting a pitch higher than he had known was possible. "Drake offered you _thirty thousand_ gold?"

"It sounded like a good deal at the time," Anna grumbled.

Owain shook his head in disbelief. "I get a feeling Drake never intended to pay you to begin with. That or he must be seriously wealthy."

"Figures," was all Anna had to say to that.

* * *

Lucina and Severa sat alone, side by side on the bench beside the mast, with the lectern in easy reach. Once in a while, one or the other would stand and stretch, or pace around a bit. But for the first two hours of the return voyage, neither of the two women said anything.

Being best friends for their entire lives, through times pleasant and times challenging alike, had many advantages, one of which was a sense of comfort and stability without the need for reassuring words. All her life, Lucina had known that Severa would be there by her side, throughout any ordeal no matter how challenging. And Severa, who had known far too much grief and loss for her young age, had always known that Lucina would never willingly abandon her. That her friend would do anything possible to stay by her side.

Neither of the two women was immune to the doubts and fears that plagued their friends. But their unshakeable faith in each other sublimated much of their unease, and both of them instead thought to the road ahead of them.

Finally, as the ghost of an idea formed in Severa's mind, she gave her thoughts a voice, needing someone to hear her reasoning. "Hey, Lucy. What do you think we should do after we claim the scepter?"

"You mean, other than running away as fast as we can?" Lucina asked wryly. "I don't think we're ready to do battle with Calamity, even with the scepter. We need to get away from Dragonflame Isle and find help."

Severa nodded in agreement. "That's what I was thinking, too. But where? The Redeemers are still out there. It won't be easy to find allies that we can trust. At least, not around here."

Lucina noted Severa's rather leading tone. "That's true," Lucina said. "But what choice do we have?"

"I think we need to find Morgan as quickly as possible, first," Severa said. "But after that, if Calamity is too strong for us, we might want to head home to Ylisse. It's the only place we're sure to find trustworthy allies."

"I suppose," Lucina said hesitantly. Lucina couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the thought of involving her father in another war, especially one so far from home. And the thought of putting Severa's father on the frontlines once more was even more disquieting, knowing what Robin and his family had been through already. But there was no doubt about it – if either Chrom or Robin knew how volatile the situation had become, the two would willingly involve themselves without a moment's hesitation.

"I don't like it either," Severa admitted, sharing Lucina's doubts. "But I think if we truly want to involve ourselves in Tellius's affairs like this, we need to go about it the right way."

"Yeah," Lucina agreed. "So far, it's been the two of us making it up as we go, pretty much. But how are we going to find Morgan? Even with the _Stormfall_, it will take us at least four months to voyage home and back; I'm not comfortable leaving Morgan alone out here for that long."

"Me neither," Severa admitted. "I don't know. Maybe we could ask Harmony. Or we could try to track down the Laguz again. Remember Celera? She led us to that merchant, Nasir. Maybe she'll have other contacts that could help us find Morgan."

"That's a possibility," Lucina said. "Celera did invite us to visit Phoenicis. Maybe we could sail there and see if her people are willing to offer us any help."

"After we claim the scepter," Severa agreed. "Maybe they'll even have an idea what to do about Calamity."

* * *

Up on the stern deck of the _Stormfall_, Symphony, Iris, and Harmony were having a similar discussion, though with a markedly different tone.

"It's not too late to change your minds," Harmony reminded quietly. "Once we retrieve the scepter, the two of you can still get away from all this. Knowing what a dire eidolon can do, I doubt one or two more fighters will make a noticeable difference."

Symphony and Iris both glanced at her, startled by the abrupt suggestion. "Are you trying to send us away again?" Iris asked, a ghost of a smile flitting across her lips.

"We're not leaving you to deal with this mess yourself," Symphony insisted.

"I could go with you, then," Harmony offered. "The others would understand, even if they decided to stick around. It's just as likely that they'll head home to Ylisse after all of this."

"And just ignore the two dire eidolons roaming our world?" Symphony asked doubtfully.

"We'll have to get the word out, first," Harmony admitted. "But the seven of us aren't going to be able to stop a dire eidolon by ourselves, let alone two of them. But that's more of a reason for us to disappear. If we can get Begnion, Crimea, and Daein to stand together, along with the Laguz kingdoms, then our presence will be negligible. And if they learn we used to be Redeemers…"

"They might not trust you two," Iris finished.

"So if this battle is over for us, where should we go, once we have the scepter?" Symphony asked.

Harmony shrugged. "If Lucina and Severa don't mind letting us use the _Stormfall_ a little longer, we need to reach out to all least one of the kingdoms. Probably Crimea or Gallia, as they're closest. After that, I suppose it doesn't really matter. We just need to get out of the way."

"Phoenicis, perhaps?" Symphony offered. "We met a hawk Laguz on our way to the Divine Citadel. She claims her people have been searching for Iris's for some time, now, and they invited us to visit."

"That could work. I know the Redeemers were trying to infiltrate Phoenicis, but from what I heard, they weren't having much luck. Charon didn't sound like he was hoping for much to begin with," Harmony said.

"It sounds like a pretty good plan. But do you really think we can just leave this all behind?" Iris said sadly.

Neither Symphony nor Harmony could do or say anything to put the Laguz girl's doubts to rest.


	15. Chapter 10

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

When Dragonflame Isle came into view, all seven of the companions gathered on the stern deck, peering at the distant soon-to-be battlefield with equal parts dread and anticipation.

"It seems the island is still standing," Lucina said, smiling faintly.

Upon hearing her own words thrown back at her, Harmony laughed uneasily. "This time, it was a pretty well-founded concern, wasn't it?" she admitted. "But it seems Daedalus was right. It looks like Calamity hasn't escaped quite yet."

"When it does, we'll be there waiting for it," Severa said determinedly. She turned to Owain. "Do you remember where the cove is?" she asked.

Owain nodded. "I think so," he said, trying not to sound too nervous.

"I'm pretty sure I remember the way, too," Anna put in.

"Are there any last minute preparations to be made?" Severa said, turning back to Lucina.

"I don't think we have time," Lucina said softly. "Daedalus only promised us a few hours. Calamity will be released any minute now."

"I think we should try to get the locals away from the island," Symphony interjected. He turned to Iris. "Iris, you should go. The sun is already up. You can't transform anymore, and it will be too dangerous for you to approach Calamity in your current state. But since you can still fly, you can travel through the village more quickly than we can."

Iris didn't like the idea of leaving her friends to face Calamity without her, but Lucina immediately agreed. "He's right, Iris," she said quickly. "We need to get the bystanders as far away as possible."

"And we'll need someone to watch the _Stormfall_," Severa added. "Otherwise, the villagers could steal our ship to make their own escape, leaving us stranded here."

Iris nodded reluctantly, and turned to Harmony with a pleading look in her eyes. Harmony understood her silent request and nodded solemnly. "Symphony and I will be fine," Harmony promised.

"Alright," Iris finally agreed. She reached for her pendant that her magical guardian was bound to, but Symphony shook his head immediately.

"Keep it with you. You'll need something to defend yourself with if any of the villagers react hostilely when they see your wings," Symphony reminded. "And it will help you protect the ship, if there's any trouble."

If anything, that warning only made her more nervous, but she didn't argue. "Stay safe," she pleaded one last time, before reluctantly leaping from the deck of the ship and gliding towards the island.

"We'll have to be ready to deal with Relic, too," Severa reminded, as they watched Iris soar off into the distance. "And if Drake isn't Relic, we might have to worry about him as well."

"If Drake isn't Relic, he might be on our side," Owain reminded.

"That wouldn't do us much good," Anna reminded. "Drake said it himself: he's not much of a fighter."

"Hopefully he was lying about that, but not about why he wanted the scepter," Lucina said halfheartedly.

"Or maybe he'll just stay out of the way until this is over," Harmony said hopefully. "We don't really need any more complications right now."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Symphony said dryly. "If there's one thing I've learned from all of this, it's that there are _always_ complications."

The _Stormfall_ came to a rest along one of Dragonflame Isle's docks a few short minutes later, and without a word, the remaining six companions set off toward the cove, with Anna and Owain leading the way.

* * *

Down in the small, rocky cove, Drake stood perfectly still beside the timeworn pedestal, waiting patiently for something to happen, as he stared expectantly at the barren cliff wall. His tent was set up only a few paces away from the pedestal.

He knew there was a good chance his enemies were watching him. Likely, they had been watching him ever since the previous afternoon, when he had first returned to the cove. The thought really didn't bother him, though, for he knew his friends were concealed nearby, too.

As Drake stood by idly, his mind wandered, and he found himself worrying for his former companions. At first, when he learned that Owain had been reunited with some of his former friends and allies, he had been quite relieved. But his scouts then told him more about Owain's new companions, and he found it all quite unnerving. Not long after, Owain had stumbled across the truth, confirming Drake's suspicions about Agent. The treasure hunter had lied to him, and already had key to Heaven's Column in his possession. Perhaps Agent was hoping to claim the priceless treasure for himself. Just as likely, Agent had been working for another benefactor from the beginning.

All of which left Drake standing here, apparently alone, waiting patiently by the pedestal. The seal would be broken soon enough, and the scepter would be in easy reach. The scepter would be easily reclaimed, and then, it wouldn't matter if Agent or Owain's new companions had schemes of their own.

The cove was angled to face toward the southeast. A tall cliff had kept the cove darkened even as the sun slowly climbed up into the sky. But just as the sun was high enough to peek over the cliff wall, and its first rays shined over the cliffs and against the back wall, a loud rumbling sounded. Drake leapt to his feet, wondering if his patience was about to be rewarded at last.

Soft footsteps tapped gently against the rocky floor, and Drake turned around curiously, wondering what could have brought his allies out of hiding so preemptively.

He found a stranger standing before him, an old man clad in an elegant red robe, with a long beard and hair both worn white with age. A black, metallic ring, about two feet in diameter, hovered above the man's head ominously.

"Who are you?" Drake demanded suspiciously, preparing himself for a battle. The mysterious man's appearance could not be a coincidence.

"Fear not destiny's caretaker," the old man admonished gently, in a condescending tone. "Your fate is decreed."

Drake's eyes flashed dangerously. Though the old man's words meant little to him, he recognized the distinctive magenta brand on the man's cheek for what it was. "The scepter is mine, spirit charmer. You will leave this place," Drake demanded fiercely, his genial demeanor slipping away.

"A noble soul misled," the old man said with a soft sigh. A shattering sound rent the air, and the metal ring split into four layers which each spun out in a different direction, until four rings hovered above the old man, forming a diamond shape. "Succumb to winter's ire!"

All four rings suddenly flared with light in different colors: gold, blue, red, and green. The blue and green rings drifted forth to hover before the old man and seemed to combine into a single ring once more. A jet of white light spilled forth from the man's extended hands, passing through the new ring.

A devastating, freezing cone of wind and frost burst forth from the ring, and before Drake could react, the spell fell over him. When the magic faded away, Drake's hooded form was covered in a thick layer of ice.

"And so you perish," the old man pronounced. The rumbling from below ceased, and the back of the cove crumbled, leaving the ancient chamber open at last.

* * *

"Relic!" Harmony cried out, as she and her friends reached the final downward slope to find an old man and a block of ice standing beside the open chamber.

The old man looked up, recognizing her voice, and managed a cruel sneer as he saw Harmony and her companions approaching.

"_That's_ Relic!?" Owain asked, dumbfounded, as he recognized the old, cryptic man he had once encountered in the middle of the night.

Harmony didn't stop to answer, but drew her tome and scimitar immediately. A bolt of lightning shot from her fingertips, spiraling through the air toward Relic.

But Relic had predicted her opening gambit easily enough. The two rings in front of him separated and drifted up, to be replaced by the gold ring, and a stone wall appeared out of thin air, deflecting Harmony's spell into the wall of the cove.

The furious beating of wings announced Drake's allies, a moment later, but that, too, Relic had anticipated. The surprisingly spry old man spun to face the approaching flock of hawk and raven Laguz. The yellow ring drifted above his head, and the red and green rings locked together in front of him. Black light shot forth from Relic's hands, and a thin bolt of shimmering blue light spun out to the middle of the Laguz.

Recognizing the danger, the dark-feathered hawk leading the Laguz immediately flew up, signaling for her patrol to scatter. But the blue beam crackled and split into dozens of strands which instantly spread into a web, encompassing most of the Laguz warriors. The web then erupted into pulsing, white bolts of lightning. The thunderous roar of the spell silenced the screams of the many Laguz caught in the web, and over half a dozen hawks and ravens plummeted to their deaths, sinking into the foamy waves below.

"Oblivion shall welcome you," Relic said solemnly, staring at the waves, even as another stone barrier formed, deflecting another spell from Harmony.

Harmony knew her adversary well, though, and sprang forward. Even as the stone barrier faded, her scimitar arced downwards. Symphony followed in her wake, his scythe already broken into two sickles.

A massive great sword of molten stone burst forth from the ring, as the red ring joined the gold, easily deflecting Harmony's blade. It then swung to point directly skyward, then swept out in a wide arc, driving both Harmony and Symphony back.

"Away with the wind," Relic taunted, as his conjured blade vanished. Both the red and gold rings retracted, replaced by the green and blue, and Relic's flesh seemed to transformed into cloud, drifting away as Harmony's scimitar cut through harmlessly.

Relic reappeared up the cliff, out of reach. Harmony had evidently expected as much, for the small white capsule she had taken from Cloak was already spinning through the air. It struck Relic's freshly conjured stone barrier, and exploded into a cloud of smoke, blinding Relic.

Lucina, Severa, and Owain, in the meantime, scrambled into the center of the cove, with Anna hanging near the cove's entrance hesitantly, wondering how best to help. Even blinded, Relic was far out of reach. None of them could strike at Relic, save for Harmony with her tome.

But Relic wasn't beyond the reach of the Laguz. Though most of them had fallen back, an enraged Nighthawk dove down toward the lone Redeemer, her talons flashing as she bore down upon her prey. Blinded by the smoke, Relic was too slow to react, and the fierce hawk's talons struck their mark.

The fierce hawk let out a shriek of protest as her sharp claws bounced off of Relic's protective robes. Her attack elicited only a grunt of pain, before a powerful gust of wind threw her out of the air, spiraling downward. The smoke cleared, leaving Relic standing isolated on the cliff, beset by his foes on all sides. "Frailty lies within numbers," Relic said calmly, shaking his head.

But before he could say anything more, a voice boomed out into the cove in malicious and sadistically amused tone.

"By all means, do kill each other now and save me the effort!"

The six disheartened companions all turned to the chamber entrance at the back of the cove. Relic, Celera, and the remaining Laguz overhead could only gape at the massive dragon that had slithered forth from the ancient prison, for none of them had known the true purpose of the Dominion Scepter's hiding place.

As Calamity emerged fully from the chamber, he spread his wings and rose to his full height, standing at ten times the height of any of the Beorc or Laguz present. His scales and eyes both shone golden, and vicious, razor-sharp, glittering silver talons extended from its powerful claws. Asides from the eyes, only the skeletal shape of his draconic head revealed his nature as an eidolon.

He let out a mighty roar, and Beorc and Laguz alike pressed their hands to their ears, trying to quell the earsplitting noise.

Relic was the first to recover, calling to his halo to transform him into cloud once more and drifting away, seemingly abandoning the fight for good. The rest merely stared at the eidolon, wondering how they could even begin challenging something of the eidolon's size, stature, and power.

"Well, at least it's smaller than Grima was," Severa finally said, managing to keep her voice steady through the quip. As all eyes turned to her, baffled by her seemingly unshakeable composure and verbal jab, Severa vaulted forward, throwing herself at Calamity without hesitation.

The rash move took Calamity by surprise, too, but the eidolon's reflexes were superb, and a vicious blast of fire met the lancer as she advanced. The warded darksteel armor deflected the worst of the dragon's assault, and Severa's lance struck home, once, twice, then three times in quick succession.

"Go for the scepter!" Lucina called to Harmony, as she rushed to Severa's side, Falchion drawn. Symphony, Owain, and Anna followed immediately, as did a trio of hawks. The Nighthawk, on the other hand, soared over the battle, angling to dive toward the chamber entrance.

"The scepter belongs to me now!" Calamity roared defiantly, moving in an attempt to block off the entrance. But Lucina was there and Falchion slapped painfully against his scales. A mighty claw swept by, aiming for Lucina, but the princess was too quick and the attack missed by several feet.

The way seemed to be clear, but as Harmony reached the entrance, she threw herself back just in time to avoid the Nighthawk.

"Back off, Redeemer," Celera spat, as she positioned herself between Harmony and the opening.

"We're on the same side! Get out of my way!" Harmony protested, drawing her scimitar and tome.

But Celera did not relent, and dove toward the assassin, talons bared. "Ulki!" Celera cried.

One of the three hawks broke away from his companions and soared through the entrance, right by Celera, plunging into the depths of Calamity's prison. Calamity let out another angry roar of protest, and charged the entrance, but all of his Beorc opponents seized the opportunity to strike at him once more. Even Anna found an opening to bring her curved steel blade against the dragon's exposed leg. None of their weapons seemed to penetrate the creature's scales, despite the apparent pain they were inflicting upon their foe.

Harmony didn't want to attack the Laguz, given the situation, but she had a sneaking suspicion that the hawk that had flown into the chamber might not be capable of retrieving the scepter alone. Relic was still unaccounted for, and while the old spirit charmer might have fled altogether, Harmony knew that her old ally was confident in his defensive magic. Relic wouldn't abandon his mission so easily. "We don't have time for this!" she protested, as she rolled away from Celera's forward rush.

Celera banked hard, and in a flash of dark feathers, was upon Harmony again. This time Harmony retaliated, bringing her tome forth. A bolt of lightning caught Celera head-on, throwing her back, and Harmony followed with a swift strike of her scimitar, aiming for the Nighthawk's left wing. Blood gushed forth from the wound as Celera flew away awkwardly. Her power spent, she reverted, and her wing separated to show the same wound left on both her left arm and wing. She glared at Harmony bitterly, but knew that she was no match for the assassin in her current state.

Meanwhile, Calamity attempted a new tactic. He lifted into the air with a few flaps of his powerful wings. Moments later, several icicles appeared in midair, magically conjured by the powerful eidolon. Glowing faintly, the icicles plunged downward, scattering Calamity's foes. The mighty eidolon followed the barrage of ice with a devastating flurry of magical flames. The flames clung to the rocky shores, igniting and burning the stone itself.

Calamity whipped his neck around, even as flames continued to gush forth from its mighty maw. His flaming breath struck the ground in front of the chamber, creating a wall of flames, effectively keeping any of the Beorc from entering or leaving.

The hawks continued soaring around Calamity's head, trying to strike at the fiend as their Beorc allies below gazed on helplessly. Their talons were no match for Calamity's thick hide, but both Laguz fought on stubbornly, refusing to give in. Neither hawk noticed when Calamity's horns lost their golden luster and shined white hot instead.

Bolts of lightning erupted from both horns, followed by deafening thunder. Both hawks faltered at last, bearing several burns, barely capable of flying steadily. Calamity's maw snapped out as the hawks retreated, severing one of the hawk's legs as he fled.

A moment later, their transformations wore off, too, revealing two severely wounded winged men, one of them missing his right leg. Several other ravens and hawks closed in, but circled Calamity hesitantly, wondering how best to approach this terrible foe.

Ulki then reemerged from the chamber. His transformation had also worn thin, and once more, he appeared as an aged, winged man with hair more gray than brown. "The scepter is not there!" was all he could cry out, before Calamity sent a series of glowing icicles flying his way. The old hawk scrambled backward into the tunnel, only narrowly escaping the eidolon's wrath.

Harmony winced and backed away from the fire wall, wondering if she should find some way to help the trapped Laguz, and wondering how best to facilitate an escape from the enraged eidolon. Only then did she notice that Relic was standing atop the cliff once more, smiling triumphantly. "Damn," she swore, as she spotted the jeweled weapon in Relic's gnarled hand.

* * *

"An ancient treasure reclaimed," Relic announced, calling attention to himself for the first time since his disappearance. All of the others in the cove, including Calamity, turned to glare at the brash spirit charmer, who now carried an ornate platinum scepter with a jeweled crest. As Relic flaunted the weapon proudly, the sparkling sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and topazes glittered under the morning sun.

Calamity let out a shout of rage before sending forth another plume of golden flames. The blast fell over Relic, but a translucent, smooth, red shell appeared, shielding the spirit charmer from the deadly flames. "Cower before the storm!" Relic roared triumphantly, as his golden ring positioned itself before him.

A mighty wave of black energy roared into the ring. The wave transformed, taking on the same glowing yellow shade, and scattered into several bolts, falling randomly into the ground and sinking deep into the earth. And then, seemingly contrary to the spirit charmer's words, the ground around them began to tremble violently. The cliffs themselves began to crumble as pieces of stone separated and tumbled down, raining onto the helpless victims below. Ulki had taken the opportunity of Calamity's distraction to flee, but the chamber itself was collapsing, and a piece of it clipped one of Ulki's wings as he exited the chamber, eliciting a low moan of pain.

Calamity flew into a wild rage, then, and gouts of golden fire mixed with the tumbling blocks of stone. Ignoring the pain of her own wound, Celera flew to Ulki's side, trying to help him escape as the rest of the Laguz retreated. Severa briefly considered trying to scale the cliff and challenge Relic once more, but the falling debris quickly changed her mind. Along with her companions, she scrambled desperately to find some cover from the seemingly endless barrage of rock and flames.

Gradually, the last echoes of Relic's summoned earthquake faded away. Neither Relic nor the Dominion Scepter were anywhere to be seen, for the spirit charmer had made his escape during the confusion.

For a brief moment, Lucina stood tall and unwavering. Calamity rounded on her, and as she met his cruel stare, a painfully familiar sense of dread flooded through her. All their efforts had been for naught, for they had yet to inflict any real injury upon the mighty beast before them. This was a battle they could not win, but neither could she and her companions hope to escape the flying behemoth along the narrow cliff road.

Calamity's jaw twitched, and a low, rumbling laugh, born not of mirth, but of cruel amusement, echoed through the small cove. The eidolon was mocking them, it seemed, and as Lucina looked around at her friends, she saw only despair.

"No," Lucina growled. "I won't give in!" She lifted Falchion once more, pushing away her fatigue, ready to fight on to the bitter last.

But Harmony struck first, sending a blast of lightning straight Calamity's face. The outraged eidolon retaliated immediately, its horns flashing as bolts of lightning arced down toward the assassin. "Just run!" Harmony cried, as she rolled aside, narrowly avoiding Calamity's spell. "Go!" she cried out again, when her companions instead drew their weapons. The assassin then sheathed her own sword and fired off one last spell before casting her tome aside, too.

Lucina hesitated, and even took another step forward before seeing Harmony's concentrated expression and understanding that the former Redeemer must have known something the rest of them did not. "Do as she says!" Lucina ordered, as she herself turned and fled.

"Get to solid footing!" Harmony added, in the direction of the confused hawks and ravens. Celera looked ready for an angry retort, for the vicious cut in her arm and wing still stung, but a flash of light, immediately echoed by a thunderous crash, showed her the wisdom in Harmony's warning.

Dark, roiling clouds gathered above Dragonflame Isle, and bolt after bolt of lightning plunged downward, crashing violently against the cliffs. Powerful gales rushed by, and torrents of rain gushed downward as a violent storm erupted all around them. Celera and Ulki immediately led the surviving Laguz to the trail, landing unsteadily. Two of the Laguz who seemed the least wounded hastened to help secure their companion who had lost a leg.

One hawk Laguz had proudly refused to descend to the road with his companions when the first bolt struck the cliff, and another bolt struck him head on, killing him instantly. Rain began to pour downward, and the gales grew stronger, threatening to cast those on the cliff down to a watery death.

With a nod of grim satisfaction, Harmony knew that her guess was correct. Relic had likely anticipated that a magical storm would echo his conjured earthquake, and must have intended for the aftermath of his spell to destroy all his foes at once. But the clever Redeemer had miscalculated, for the storm would slow the airborne Calamity even more than it would slow the fleeing Beorc and Laguz. If the storm didn't destroy them outright, it could very well save them.

Three bolts struck Calamity in quick succession, throwing the eidolon of course, and forcing the eidolon to dip closer to the sea. Calamity continued his pursuit, keeping low to avoid the wrath of the storm raging above. Magically conjured flames, lightning, and ice slammed into the cliff repeatedly, each attack connecting just above or below the fleeing Beorc and Laguz.

A ray of black light slammed into Calamity from behind, spinning the eidolon around. The beam erupted into a cloud of ominous dark mist, and the eidolon bellowed painfully. Upon hearing the eidolon's cry, several of those fleeing the beast couldn't help but glance back.

Another dragon, one with black scales and crimson wings, had joined the fray. The newcomer was far smaller, at less than a third of Calamity's height, and had a pair of crimson fins extending on the outside of his forearms as well. Undaunted by the eidolon's sheer size, the black dragon barreled forward recklessly just as Severa had done earlier, throwing itself against the menace.

"Go!" the black dragon roared, and both Anna and Owain were stunned when they heard the newcomer's voice. While it was deeper now, and carried a tone of stress and fear, it was unmistakably the voice of their former companion, Drake. For a moment, both of them stopped, trying to process the countless questions furiously racing through their minds. Thankfully, their companions were quick to tug at them, breaking their stupor. Before long, all of them were doing their best to take advantage of the unexpected reprieve, fleeing from the eidolon as quickly as they could.

* * *

And so they fled, running as fast as they could, following Lucina as she forged ahead towards the docks. The storm only seemed to intensify as they went, but did little to slow their pace. Earlier, it had taken nearly two hours for Anna and Owain to lead their march down to the cove, despite their haste. Now, even accompanied by the many wounded bird Laguz, they set an even faster pace, scrambling away from the pursuing menace as quickly as possible.

Behind them, Drake's duel with the mighty eidolon continued. At first, Calamity had turned back to deal with the pesky dragon Laguz, but Drake had only taken that opportunity to surge ahead and join in the escape. Still, he turned back every now and then to strike and slow the beast, even as he carefully eluded the worst of Calamity's relentless fury.

Despite their quick progress, fear gripped Owain's heart. From everything he had learned about the Laguz, their transformations were temporary. Sooner or later, Drake's transformation would wear off, and where would that leave them?

But Owain's fears were unfounded. The powerful black dragon remained transformed, and continued to battle the eidolon fearlessly. The fleeing Beorc and Laguz rounded the final corner, with Drake still doing his best to hold the eidolon's attention. The docks came into sight, and everyone breathed a little easier, for they had managed to put a fair distance between them and the dire eidolon.

Most of the ships were gone now, leaving the docks empty, but the _Stormfall_ drifted just a few hundred feet out. As soon as she spotted her companions, Iris turned the ship around immediately, though with her lithe frame and the fierce weather, it took a tremendous effort for her to merely guide the ship in roughly the right direction.

And then a shadow soared over the docks as Drake dove ahead, gliding past the rest of the procession. The storm was still raging, but Drake stoically ignored the bolts of lightning pummeling him, and spun to face Calamity once more.

Calamity glared at the smaller dragon hatefully, before breathing forth a final burst of blazing fire. Drake wrapped both of his wings forward, shielding himself as the golden fire swept past him.

When the flames faded away, Drake was visibly shaken. But he steadied himself as best he could, and sent another aphotic beam into the dire eidolon. Again, the beam erupted into a black mist, stinging and slowing Calamity.

Certain that he had done everything he could, Drake descended to the docks, landing just in front of Lucina, and transforming into a small man with crimson eyes once more. His hood had been scorched off entirely, revealing his dark green hair, disheveled by the grueling battle, and the small red marking on his forehead. Though as a dragon, he had appeared relatively unscathed, in his human form, his face bore several scorch marks. His hair was disheveled, and his fine black and silver coat was messily torn.

"Follow me! I have a ship," Drake called out to them, before turning to the docks. He grimaced when he realized that the escaping islanders must have stolen his clipper, for it was nowhere in sight. "I _had_ a ship," he corrected himself dryly, looking around the empty docks as he tried to decide what to do next.

"Come with us," Lucina offered quickly, as she raced toward the nearest dock. "All of you!" she added, when the bird Laguz didn't move, and only stared at her suspiciously.

And then the _Stormfall_ reached them, pulling up mere feet away. "Hurry!" Iris called. Her six companions, now joined by Drake and the eight surviving bird Laguz, wasted no time in hopping aboard the ship. The winds began throwing the _Stormfall_ off course, but Severa immediately went for the lectern, and the conjured winds at least matched the power of the storm around them. Though they still didn't have full control over their direction, at the very least, they were headed away from Dragonflame Isle, and away from Calamity.

Behind them, Calamity roared in outrage and denial. But the storm had only grown stronger still, and the constant barrage of lightning had only grown fiercer. A terrible gale had risen, too, making it impossible for anyone to fly, even a dire eidolon.

Behind them, Dragonflame Isle burst into flames that even the mighty storm could not quench. Calamity had been foiled for now, and was clearly more than willing to unleash his ire on the once serene island, scouring it of its natural beauty in hopes of leaving it a withered husk for decades to come.

Though Calamity certainly could not claim a victory here, neither could any of those aboard the _Stormfall_. Of the twenty bird Laguz of the Nighthawk's patrol, only eight had survived. The scepter had been kept from Calamity's talons, but had been claimed by Relic and the Redeemers instead.

As the _Stormfall_ sailed away from the island, its passengers looked back, and for the first time, they understood why the island had been christened Dragonflame Isle. Even as Calamity pummeled the land with waves of magically conjured sleet, the island continue to glow with raging golden fires, a lone harbinger of ruin shining out over the darkened seas of despair.

* * *

At first, the passengers aboard the _Stormfall_ remained silent, too weary from their escape to talk, and the silence was broken only by the howling winds of Relic's storm. But the sturdy ship continued to sail away steadily, and they soon put the terrible storm far behind them.

As soon as the winds quieted, and it became apparent that Calamity was no longer pursuing them, the bird Laguz immediately turned their suspicious glares back to their Beorc companions. It seemed Celera recognized Harmony, in particular, but instead, she turned her angry glare upon Severa. "So, were you and your friends Redeemers all along or did you just happen to fall in with them after Nasir and I helped you?" she demanded, her tone dripping with venom. "You seem to wear their armor comfortably enough."

"I stole this armor from them," Severa retorted defensively. "How does that possibly make me one of them? At least I'm not the one who attacked Harmony, distracting her so that Relic could steal the scepter!"

"Oh yes, because it makes a whole world of difference to me _which_ Redeemer claims the scepter first," Celera spat, glaring at Harmony hatefully.

"She's not…" Severa began fiercely.

"Enough!" Drake roared. In his human guise, his voice was as mellow as always, and though he raised his voice loudly, it wasn't particularly intimidating. Still, it carried a strong, authoritative tone. Celera and Severa both fell silent, though they were still glaring angrily at one another.

Drake turned to Celera first. "We don't have time for this. We have wounded to attend to," Drake reminded her meaningfully, before turning to Iris. "Thank you for allowing us aboard your ship," he said gratefully, though he did a double take when he recognized her wings. For a moment, he looked as if he had many questions for Iris, but he set them aside after only a moment's hesitation. "I'm afraid most of our own supplies were lost in the storm."

"There's salves and bandages in the storeroom," Severa said tersely. "Help yourselves, if you think your friends can be civil enough to not try to kill us aboard our own ship."

"No one's killing anyone," Drake said firmly, though he seemed understandably tired. "I suspect there has been quite a misunderstanding."

Lucina nodded. "Take care of your wounded, first. We'll keep the ship moving."

"Where are we headed?" Iris asked nervously, for it seemed as if the wind was more or less deciding their direction for them.

"Anywhere away from here is a good start," Symphony suggested helpfully. Given the rather unhealthy disagreements between them and the bird Laguz, their earlier notion of visiting Phoenicis now seemed less than wise.

"Good enough," Lucina agreed weakly, as Drake nodded in agreement.

As the Laguz went below deck, Lucina couldn't help but look back at Dragonflame Isle, still shrinking in the distance. Their attempt at securing the scepter had not gone as planned at all. She knew that Severa still wanted to find Morgan before heading for home, and privately, she was equally uncomfortable leaving the younger girl alone in Tellius. But Lucina couldn't help but fear that they had already overstayed their welcome in this foreign land.


	16. Epilogue: Desire for All That is Lost

**~ Epilogue ~**

**Desire for All That is Lost**

Some of the Laguz were too badly wounded, and remained resting in the cabin below. The others returned to the deck of the _Stormfall_ as soon as their wounds had been tended to. By then, the ship had sailed just beyond the outer reaches of the storm. The _Stormfall_ drifted lazily across the calm waters in an odd juxtaposition to the turmoil and confusion that engulfed the ship's passengers.

"Where do we begin?" Drake mused quietly, as he postured himself as peacefully as he could manage. Celera and Ulki had followed, the former doing her best to ignore the sting of her freshly bandaged wounds. Of the other six bird Laguz, only two hawks had returned to the deck.

"Who are you, Dracos?" Owain asked hesitantly.

"And is that even your real name?" Anna added.

Drake smiled and shook his head. "I suppose that's as good a place to start as any. My true name is Kurthnaga. I hail from Goldoa, but I imagine you've already surmised as much."

"Kurthnaga?" Harmony echoed. "_King_ Kurthnaga?"

"You're the king of the dragon Laguz?" Owain asked, startled.

"Indeed. After Port Toha was destroyed, I was unable to spur the other kingdoms to action. I set out to investigate the threat further, hoping to do what I could to prepare Tellius for Maelstrom's return. The rest of what I have told you remains true," Kurth said. His smile then diminished slightly, as his gaze fell upon Symphony. "Now, I must ask, what is your part in this? I recognize your weapon. The stories place you in Port Toha when Maelstrom was resurrected.

"Symphony was there, but he wouldn't remember it," Harmony admitted, answering for her brother. "My name's Harmony. Symphony and I were both Redeemers when Maelstrom was summoned. We were orphaned by an eidolon raid when we were only children, and the Redeemers took us in. We thought they were offering us a new home and family, when in truth, they only meant to indoctrinate us. Symphony lost his memories when his mind was nearly broken by Maelstrom. I was sent to find and retrieve him, but he had found a new life in the absence of his memories, in a small isolated village in the Snowflake Forest."

"The Redeemers destroyed our village. We really were hunting for the Redeemers, like we told you before," Symphony said, glancing at Celera. "Your friend, Nasir, helped us into the Divine Citadel, and when we encountered Harmony inside the fortress, she betrayed the Redeemers in order to help us escape."

"I knew the Redeemers were searching for the Dominion Scepter," Harmony explained. "So we came to Dragonflame Isle hoping to claim the scepter before Relic could."

"So you really are working against the Redeemers now?" Celera asked, her angry demeanor softening. She adopted a rather sheepish look. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Our scouts…"

Kurth pushed past her quickly. "The creature we battled on Dragonflame Isle was Calamity, wasn't it? The dire eidolon that was supposedly destroyed by the spirit charmers who once wielded the Dominion Scepter," he guessed.

"Yes," Lucina admitted. "We learned the truth in Heaven's Column – the guardian there told us that your hired treasure hunter, Agent, was some sort of magical creation that Calamity sent forth. The spirit charmers couldn't defeat Calamity, and instead imprisoned it on Dragonflame Isle." Celera winced uncomfortably as Lucina spoke, but did not interrupt.

"Calamity wanted us to destroy three of the seals, leaving the weakest seal to fade away," Owain added. "The spirit charmers who imprisoned Calamity left a spell behind to be triggered by the fourth seal breaking, in order to keep Calamity from claiming the scepter. That's why we destroyed the fourth seal; the spell would not have been triggered if the seal expired on its own."

"If Calamity wasn't such an idiot, he would have simply held onto the last key. But he wanted to gloat and show off to the pillar's guardian, and didn't know we had a ship fast enough to reach and break the fourth seal in time," Severa added. "That kept Calamity from taking the scepter for himself. Come to think of it, since he didn't know we had broken the fire seal already, he might not have even realized that the wind seal was the final seal."

"But the spell did nothing against the Redeemer spirit charmer," Kurth realized tiredly.

"So what are _you_ doing here, Nighthawk?" Lucina asked, turning to the dark-feathered hawk Laguz.

"We came here after hearing from Nasir," she explained. "He broke into the archives and learned that the Redeemers were trying to claim the scepter on Dragonflame Isle. They are hunting for a man named…"

"Tantalus, who is currently hiding in the north, somewhere in the Snowflake Forest," Harmony finished. "The stories indicate that Extinction was destroyed somewhere in that region. Tantalus is trying to resurrect Extinction, but will need to find its essence, first."

"Precisely," Kurth said, nodding regally. "Seeing as my mission to claim the scepter had only grown more critical, Nasir decided to send some help my way before setting off for the Snowflake Forest himself."

"You know Nasir, too?" Lucina asked, surprised.

Kurth nodded. "I noticed the Nighthawk on the island when we were first beginning our search. Then, when I began to suspect Agent of keeping dangerous secrets from us, I decided to leave the seal within the Infernal Crater to Anna and Owain, and reach out to the Nighthawk and her patrol. Of course, I thought Agent was merely trying to steal the scepter for himself. The possibility of Calamity being contained along with the scepter hadn't even occurred to me," Kurth admitted.

"So what do we do now?" Celera asked unhappily. "More than half of my patrol is gone. The Redeemers have the scepter, and we have two dire eidolons on the loose instead of one."

"With this Tantalus threatening to resurrect the third," Kurth added grimly. "This is far worse than I had imagined." Celera and Ulki both flinched when Kurth spoke, and exchanged nervous glances.

"Your Majesty, I apologize if our meddling has made your situation more difficult," Lucina began.

Kurth immediately shook his head. "You may simply call me Kurth, or King Kurth if you must. And you have nothing to apologize for. You were only trying to help. And you are Owain's friend, are you not?"

"My cousin," Owain corrected.

"My younger sister came to Tellius searching for Owain. Lucy and I followed her here, hoping to find both of them," Severa explained.

"Owain has been a staunch ally throughout this ordeal. I cannot fault you for the setbacks we have suffered, for you knew even less of our enemy than I did. Besides, without your help, my companions and I would likely all have perished on Dragonflame Isle," Kurth reminded.

Lucina nodded uncomfortably. "It's kind of you to say so. King Kurth, would it be possible for you to help us locate Severa's sister? I think it may be best for Severa, Owain, and I to return home for now and seek help. We have friends and family who are almost certainly beyond the reach of the Redeemers."

"Daein has already been infiltrated," Harmony warned. "There are Redeemers operating in Begnion and Crimea, too, and the Redeemers have tried to sow discord among the United Bird Tribes of Phoenicis as well." Celera, Ulki, and their two hawk companions looked scandalized.

"We will help you in whatever way is possible," Kurth promised. "And in dire times such as these, we would welcome any assistance you and your people would be willing to offer."

"I think our immediate destination should be Gallia," Harmony suggested. "It's the closest kingdom, and at the very least, we can send messengers to warn Crimea and Goldoa about Calamity. I don't know how much good it will do, but it certainly can't hurt."

"From there, it won't take long to reach Phoenicis," Celera added. "King Phoenicis has contacts all over the continent. If anyone can help you find your sister, Severa, our king can."

"Would he be willing to help us?" Severa asked curiously, though she sounded hopeful.

Kurth nodded. "King Phoenicis is fiercely loyal to his friends and allies, and I'm certain he will stand behind us in our battles against the eidolons," he promised.

"Besides, I'm sure he'd like to meet you, Iris. My father too, for that matter," Celera added, smiling warmly at the bat Laguz.

"Your father?" Iris asked curiously.

"Tibarn, the former king of the united bird tribes," Celera explained.

"You are one of the Vespertilio, are you not? The Nighthawk mentioned you to me," Kurth said, questioning Iris's heritage at last. "My father spoke to me once about your tribe. He believed your tribe's exile to be among the greatest of the many crimes of the Laguz tribes."

"If he thought it was such a crime, why didn't he do something about it?" Symphony asked heatedly.

Kurth shook his head sadly. "Goldoa did not meddle in the affairs of the world around us in my father's time. He was committed to obeying the edicts set forth by the goddess. Though it stung to see the Vespertilio rejected by both their kin and the Beorc, he was committed to maintaining our kingdom's isolation."

"That seems a bit resigned," Lucina commented. She bit the last word short, though, thinking it may sound a bit presumptuous of her to question the former king of the dragon Laguz.

"My father learned the error of his ways in the end," Kurth said amicably, taking no offense. "And we Goldoans are not the distant people we once were. I would gladly invite you to Goldoa, but as our population is small, we are generally less aware of the happenings around Tellius. There is little help we can offer you right now, but you are welcome to visit whenever you'd like."

"Thank you for the offer. I think you're right, though; our quest is too urgent and we should make haste for Phoenicis, first," Lucina decided.

But Harmony, who had looked away, interrupted her. "I think trouble has found us once more," she said grimly, gesturing upwards and to the northeast. A dragon-like creature was slowly making its way west. "Is that one of your people, King Kurth? If not, then it may be another of Calamity's servants. We know little regarding the extent of Calamity's power."

"I think we should be okay either way. It looks like it's going to pass us by," Severa observed, studying the dragon's course.

Celera, on the other hand, stared at the approaching dragon with her eyes wide, her innately sharper eyesight allowing her to recognize the newcomer at once. "It's Nasir!" she proclaimed.

"Nasir is a dragon?" Lucina, Severa, Symphony, and Iris asked simultaneously.

"Yes, and it looks like he's hurt, too," Celera said impatiently. "Can we signal to him? It looks like he's trying to make his way toward Dragonflame Isle, but he's not flying very steadily."

Severa rushed below deck, and returned shortly after with a fire tome. A series of small fireballs shot upwards, exploding far above them. Though Nasir had noticed the _Stormfall_, it wasn't until the obvious signal that he gave the ship a second look and recognized its passengers.

The magnificent white dragon, similar in size and appearance to Kurth in his dragon form, landed neatly. Nasir's wings didn't fold quite as gracefully as they expected, and seemed heavily scarred. Nasir reverted to his human form with silvery-blue hair and tanned skin, and nearly collapsed where he stood.

"Nasir, what happened? You're wounded!" Kurth said, rushing to the other dragon's side immediately.

"I'm alright," Nasir said quickly, though his heavily bandaged left arm certainly didn't look fine. "But I was forced to use one of the Laguz gems I brought with me. I'm afraid the news I have could not wait."

"Who did this to you?" Celera demanded angrily.

Nasir grimaced. "Someone who is quite beyond you, I'm afraid," he said somberly, noticing immediately that Celera, too, was wounded. He turned to Kurth. "King Kurthnaga, has Celera told you about the former Redeemer following Extinction's trail?"

"She has. Were you trying to find him?" Kurth asked.

"I was," Nasir admitted. "But Daein has chosen to side with this mysterious Tantalus."

"What!?" Kurth and Celera gasped together.

"That's not the worst of it," Nasir said quickly. "When I flew north, I encountered Prince Lionel in the Snowflake Forest, but he wasn't alone. King Kurthnaga, your nephew was there as well."

"My nephew?" Kurth asked, confused. "Young Amr left Goldoa?"

"Not Prince Amr," Nasir said, shaking his head.

If anything, that statement seemed only to confuse the dragon king further. But a moment later, his eyes widened in sudden understanding. "You can't mean… Soren?" Kurth gasped.

"Soren?" Severa asked, recognizing the name. "The tactician who once served the Radiant Hero? He's a Laguz, too?"

Kurth shook his head. "Soren is branded, with the blood of both a Beorc and Laguz. He is my sister's son, born out of her union with King Ashnard of Daein. When Ashnard learned that the branded possess no special gifts of their own, he sent the boy away. Soren himself never learned the truth of his heritage, and his mother only recognized him after the War of the Goddess, right before he left Tellius, seemingly for good."

"And now he's returned, accompanied by a young Beorc man bearing Ragnell," Nasir added. "The two of them, Prince Lionel of Daein, and a young Beorc woman appear to be helping Tantalus in his search. I tried, rather unsuccessfully, to dissuade them."

"Wait a moment," Severa interrupted. "Ragnell is the sword of the Radiant Hero, right? A golden sword with a dark, metal hilt?" Kurth and Nasir both nodded, and Severa swallowed nervously as she finally understood how Morgan had managed to stay ahead of their pursuit during their voyage to Telius.

"What is it, Sev?" Lucy asked urgently, noting her friend's distress.

"Years ago, when we visited Azure Pyre, we met a man named Priam. He carried Ragnell, and claimed to be a descendant of the Radiant Hero. He mentioned having an uncle, too, who we didn't have a chance to meet that night," Severa explained in a hushed tone. "The letter Morgan left for us indicated that she was planning to visit Azure Pyre and learn more about Tellius from Priam before setting out."

Lucina's jaw dropped as she understood, and she turned to Nasir frantically. "Please, Nasir. Did you learn anything else about the young Beorc woman who was with them?" she pleaded desperately.

Nasir glanced at Kurth, as if asking for his king's permission. After Kurth nodded for him to continue, Nasir turned back to Lucina. "After I escaped from the Divine Citadel, I reached out to Celera and her patrol, and asked them to make their way here to Dragonflame Isle. In hopes of keeping King Goldoa's plan a secret, I told them only that the events here may be of interest to them. After that, instead of making my way to Tanas as I had planned, I traveled north to the Snowflake Forest, and visited a small trading settlement…"

* * *

_Nasir sighed, as he finished searching the abandoned settlement. From what he remembered, Wilderness's Edge was never a particularly populous settlement, but it was never truly entirely deserted as it was now. It looked as if no one had visited the settlement in weeks. There were signs, too, of battle. Shiny bits of debris marked what must have been a phantom, similar to those that the Redeemers had sent after him in the Divine Citadel._

_It seemed as if the Redeemers, with their eidolons and phantoms, had cleared out this settlement. It was the same fate that had befallen the empty village to the west. Many of the buildings there had been put to the torch. There were signs of battle, but no life remained. Even the bodies had been cleaned away, likely buried somewhere nearby._

_He heard footsteps, though, and he turned toward the dirt path leading into the settlement. Three men and a young woman were making their way into the settlement. Nasir's eyes immediately focused on the apparently young silver haired man, who he recognized immediately as Prince Lionel of Daein._

_"Prince Lionel," Nasir greeted politely, stepping into the open and making his presence known. Only then did his eyes meet those of the man leading their procession, a dark haired man whose hair bore just the slightest shade of green, and who had a distinctive crimson brand on his forehead. A man who looked to be in his early twenties._

_But Nasir recognized him immediately, and knew that the long lost tactician was far older than he appeared. "Soren!?" he gasped._

_"Nasir," Soren greeted coolly._

_When Soren recognized him, Nasir knew he had not been mistaken. "Soren! It has been far too long, my old friend!"_

_"Not long enough," Soren said, in a rather grim tone. "Why are you here, Nasir? Are you here to meddle in affairs that don't concern you once more? To ingratiate yourself to others before plunging a dagger in their backs?"_

_Nasir flinched. "You speak of a distant past, Soren, and of crimes that have long since been confessed to and forgiven. And you know of my reasons, too."_

_"I know, but care little," Soren replied callously. "Just as I care little for your presence here, save to ensure that you stay out of our way."_

_Nasir inspected Soren warily. The Soren he had once known was a quiet and secluded young man, but by the end of the War of the Goddess, Soren's brusque demeanor had been tempered significantly. Though Soren never truly opened up to anyone but his friend, Ike, by the end of their adventures, Soren had at least been civil, even kind, to others. "Of course I would not seek to hinder you," Nasir said without hesitation. "We were friends once, were we not?"_

_"Allies," Soren corrected pedantically. "And even then, our alliance was tentative at best, was it not? I seem to recall you fighting by your King Dheginsea, trying to thwart us as we ascended the Tower of Guidance."_

_"I had no choice," Nasir said, shaking his head sadly. "I was honor bound to serve my king."_

_"Excuses," Soren said dismissively. "That's all you Laguz could ever offer. Stubborn pride and pathetic excuses."_

_Nasir flinched again. Soren's harsh words stung, perhaps all the more painfully for the seed of truth buried within. Soren had once hated the Laguz bitterly, perhaps rightfully so, for like many of the branded he had suffered at the hands of the proud and superstitious Laguz. It seemed the branded tactician's old hatred had resurfaced now, and at that moment, Nasir wouldn't even have been surprised if Soren were to revert to his old ways, cruelly referring to the Laguz by the hated slur, "sub-humans"._

_"Soren, what has happened to you?" Nasir whispered. "If there was anything to be truly gained from our trials against the goddess, it was our newfound tolerance of one another, and the mutual respect the Beorc and the Laguz found."_

_Soren's ruby eyes flashed dangerously. "Why do you care now, Nasir? You already know what I am. Destined to watch the world pass me by. Damned to remain idle as what joy I could find departed this world for the void. Doomed to drift along, powerless against the ways of our world," Soren said coldly. "But to you and your kind, that's the way of life, is it not? You watch the world as detached observers. You meddle only when it suits your own needs. When Prince Rajaion was taken by wretched King Ashnard, you had no qualms in betraying our trust and endangering all of Tellius, but where was Goldoa when we branded were cast out? Where was Goldoa when the Laguz willingly treated us as filth, threatening and even killing us, simply because we shared only _half_ of their heritage?" Soren accused._

_"You speak of mistakes we have long since admitted! Mistakes of a different era!" Nasir protested. "You alone cling to the past, Soren!"_

_Soren smiled, an expression that little to dispel Nasir's unease. "I admit it," Soren said easily. "I do not belong in this time, nor do I belong in your world. But don't worry. We will find what we came for, and we will be on our way soon enough."_

_"At least tell me what you are searching for," Nasir pleaded. "Perhaps I could help you."_

_"We don't need your help, Nasir," Soren said snidely. "We will tend to our own affairs."_

_"You must be careful. I seek a man named Tantalus, who I believe to be in this region," Nasir pressed on, undeterred. "He's tampering with extremely dangerous magic, which could threaten the lives of tens of thousands."_

_Though Soren didn't react initially, all three of Soren's companions shifted uncomfortably. Nasir's gaze turned to the two he didn't recognize, a young woman with long, vibrant, red hair decorated with a pair of white wing-shaped clips and wearing an elegant, white, gold-trimmed robe, and a young blue haired man wearing a fine suit of light plate armor and carrying a rather familiar looking golden sword with a hilt of burnished dark metal. Nasir's eyes widened in recognition. "Ragnell," Nasir whispered in disbelief. He looked up at the young man. "Then you are…"_

_"We have met your Tantalus," Soren blurted suddenly. The words had their desired effect, and Nasir's attention returned to Soren immediately._

_"Where?" Nasir demanded. "I have to find and stop him before it's too late!"_

_"You will do no such thing," Soren replied calmly._

_For a moment, Nasir stared at Soren, trying to make sense of the strange remark. Then he understood, and his heart sank. "You're working for Tantalus," Nasir realized aloud. "You're helping him search for Extinction's essence."_

_Again, Soren's three companions looked uncomfortable, but Soren only nodded, his composure unshaken._

_"Why, Soren!?" Nasir demanded. "Why would you possibly fall in with someone like Tantalus?"_

_"He has the power to help us," Soren said with an uncaring shrug._

_"But if he succeeds, he will bring death and destruction upon thousands!" Nasir argued. "You can't do this, Soren!"_

_If Nasir was hoping to appeal to Soren's conscience, his efforts went unnoticed. "People bring death and destruction upon themselves all the time," Soren said, in a darkly fatalistic tone._

_"No. I won't let you do this," Nasir argued. "I can't allow it."_

_Quick as lightning, Soren drew a tome and sent a powerful gust outward. The burst of wind caught Nasir and flung the Laguz back, slamming him painfully into a nearby tree. Someone shouted out, but Nasir couldn't quite make out the voice as he slid to the ground with a painful groan._

_And then Nasir steadied himself, and drew forth his own innate powers. The middle aged man became a powerful white dragon, towering over the branded mage and his companions. "Enough of this!" Nasir roared angrily, hoping that by reminding Soren of his power, a fight could still be avoided._

_But Nasir had underestimated Soren. Even during the War of the Goddess, Soren was one of their most gifted mages, and in the centuries that followed, his control of magic had only improved. Bursts of wind ripped outward, slashing painfully against Nasir's scales. Nasir was a white dragon, blessed with innate resistance against magical attacks, but even that was not enough to protect him from Soren's relentless assault. Before long, the proud, white dragon was forced to his knees once more, and blood dripped from his many wounds._

_"Soren, stop!" the young woman cried out. "You're going to kill him!"_

_Surprisingly enough, Soren obeyed, and Nasir slumped back, severely wounded. "Not necessarily. That wouldn't do us much good, anyways," Soren said casually. He approached Nasir as the Laguz surrendered to the pain and fatigue, reverting to his human form. "I know you're going to run off and tell your king about this. But it doesn't really bother me, because by the time you and yours make it back here, our work will be finished. We'll be gone from your land, hopefully never to return."_

_"Soren… please…" Nasir gasped, every word seeming an incredible effort. Despite his reasonably youthful appearance, the long centuries had taken their toll, and Nasir could feel his strength leaving him._

_"Farewell, Nasir," Soren replied, turning away, leading the others to the northern trail. His three companions glanced back uneasily, but both Prince Lionel, and the man carrying Ragnell followed without a word. Nasir closed his eyes, wondering if Soren's brutal magical barrage would prove lethal anyways._

_A soothing wave of magic washed over the old Laguz, and Nasir opened his eyes weakly a moment later to see the small red haired woman, who looked to be barely more than a girl, standing over him with a staff of healing held aloft._

_"Morgan!" Soren barked._

_"I'm coming," the girl called, turning to face Soren as she spoke. She glanced at the Laguz and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," was the only explanation she offered. Then she ran off to rejoin her companions, without waiting for Nasir to respond._

* * *

"Morgan," Severa whispered. It was the only word she could manage after Nasir finished his story.

"The Beorc woman was your younger sister," Kurth stated. Severa only nodded numbly.

"Ike and Soren must have traveled to Ylisse together, centuries ago," Lucina murmured. "When Morgan went to Priam for help, she must have met with Soren, too, and the two of them agreed to help her search for Owain."

"Then why would they be helping Tantalus?" Celera demanded angrily.

"It sounds like Tantalus offered to help them search for their missing friend, in exchange for them helping him with his own search," Nasir guessed.

"But they don't need his help anymore," Owain put in quickly. "Since Morgan's looking for me, why don't we go find her first?"

"Owain's right," Lucina said. "Once Morgan knows that we've found Owain already, they'll have no reason to keep helping Tantalus."

Severa finally found her voice again. "There's no need to go to Phoenicis, then, now that we know exactly where Morgan is. With the _Stormfall_, we'll be back at the Snowflake Forest in just over a week."

A shadow crossed Nasir's face at the mention of Phoenicis. "What is it, Nasir?" Kurth asked, noticing the look of distaste.

"I'm afraid there is more bad news," Nasir admitted. "Kilvas is besieged."

"What!?" Celera and Ulki gasped.

"By the Redeemers?" Kurth demanded.

"By Phoenicis," Nasir corrected glumly. "I knew there were still Phoenicis scouts operating in eastern Crimea, and sought them out on my way here. It appears some outspoken members of the hawk tribe have turned against their raven king. They are trying to reclaim the throne in Prince Valent's name."

"But my brother would never turn against Strife!" Celera protested immediately.

"Valent and Strife have been the best of friends for decades," Ulki added quietly.

Nasir nodded. "I know, but Prince Valent has disappeared entirely. King Strife was able to escape Phoenicis Hall alive, but has been forced to retreat to Kilvas, along with the ravens, the herons, and the hawks that remain loyal to him. Tibarn, too, has fled to Kilvas, for his voice of reason holds no weight in the face of those who feel that he has betrayed his tribe."

"But that's ridiculous!" Celera exploded.

"I don't understand," Lucina said. "Celera, you and your brother are the children of the former Phoenician king, right? Why does your friend hold the title of king, instead of you or your brother?"

"King Tibarn discussed it at length with Celera and her brother," Ulki said stiffly. "Over the years, he came to doubt his own ability to properly lead our kingdom."

Celera nodded. "My brother and I both agreed that Strife would be a far more capable ruler. Strife didn't seem particularly interested in the throne, but at our insistence, he allowed my father to abdicate the throne to him. There's always been a few who were dissatisfied with the decision, but I never thought it would come to this," she said worriedly.

"A full blown revolution?" Kurth said softly. "Something about this doesn't seem right."

"It's too convenient," Harmony agreed. "I think the Redeemers might have been more successful than they thought. They were trying to instill some unrest in the relationship between the hawks and the ravens, simply to keep the bird Laguz from posing an immediate threat."

"And now one of the Laguz kingdoms is at war with itself. One of the Beorc kingdoms is standing alongside Tantalus, or at least their prince is, and there are two dire eidolons wandering the world. And to make matters worse, if we can't find Morgan and Soren in time, there might soon be a third dire eidolon, too," Lucina summarized apprehensively.

Severa grimaced, sharing Lucina's fears. The thought of racing to find Morgan before she found what she was searching for was not a pleasant one.

"Remember what I said earlier about complications?" Symphony said, with a dark chuckle, nudging his sister's shoulder.

"I'd rather not," Harmony replied, with a faint smile.

Lucina winced. "It's alright. Things look bad, but there's still hope. If Tantalus is asking for help, he's probably not having too much luck in his search. We should be able to reach Morgan in time and put an end to Tantalus's schemes. Then we can worry about Phoenicis and Daein," Lucina suggested.

"That sounds like the best we can do for now," Kurth agreed. He stopped when he noticed that Lucina was looking around curiously, no longer paying attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Did anyone else hear that?" Lucina asked hesitantly.

"Hear what?" Severa asked curiously.

"I could've sworn I heard someone calling your name, Sev," Lucina said, though she looked uncertain.

"You were not mistaken," Ulki said softly. "I believe the voice is coming from your bag, Severa," Ulki said, gesturing toward Severa's traveling pack.

"Why would something in my bag be talking?" Severa asked, confused, as she fished through her belongings. She inspected each of her belongings, until she came to a small disc, wrapped in a protective paper wad. She unwrapped the disc, and upon seeing its surface, she gasped. "Lucy, look!"

Lucina recognized the object as one of the devices Robin had sent along with them. It had been incredibly useless, for while it looked a bit like a mirror, it was too cloudy to show anything. Or at least, it had been once, but now, the mirror depicted a clear blue sky, with a few clouds drifting lazily by. "It cleared up?" Lucina asked, surprised.

Severa shook her head. "It's not a reflection," she said, holding it up in front of her to prove her point. Sure enough, the image in the disc didn't change to show Severa's reflection. But a moment later, a face did pop into sight: a man's face, framed with short, platinum-blond hair, precisely the same shade as Severa's.

"Severa!?" Robin gasped. He stared at them blankly, before breaking out into a wide grin. "It _does_ work! I knew it!"

"Dad!? Is that really you?" Severa seemed completely stunned.

"Who else would it be?" Robin asked happily. "I borrowed the other pair of magical mirrors from Miriel, and finally figured out how they work a couple weeks ago. I've been trying to reach you and Lucina ever since. How is she, by the way?"

"She's fine," Lucina said, smiling as she poked her head in front of the mirror. "Hello, Uncle Robin."

Robin's smile grew even wider. "Hello, Lucina. I'm glad to see you're both okay. Chrom is going mad with worry, but it's nothing compared to your mother. When she found out that Miriel and I sorted out the mirrors at last, she was asking me at _least_ twice a day whether I managed to get in touch with you two yet. How's everything going? Find Morgan yet?"

"Not yet," Severa admitted, her expression drooping slightly. "But we did find Owain. And we think we know where Morgan is."

"Oh, well. That's a good place to start, isn't it?" Robin said thoughtfully. He then peered at Severa's expression carefully. "You've gotten yourselves into trouble, haven't you?" he added, with a sigh.

"How did you know?" Lucina asked, startled. But after a moment's reflection, she wondered why she and Severa had even bothered trying to hide their emotions from the perceptive former tactician.

"Never mind that," Robin said quickly. "How bad is it?"

But before either Lucina or Severa could answer, Robin looked away, as if someone was calling him. He then turned around to look in the opposite direction, an expression of horror on his face. "No no no no no!" Robin cried loudly, and he sprinted past the mirror frantically. He must have upended the mirror in the process, for there was a quick blur, and then everything went dark.

"Well, that was strange," Severa said, looking at the mirror blankly.

"That was your father?" Celera commented, seeming confused. "He looked a little bit…"

"Young?" Severa guessed, for only now did she remember that none of her current companions, save for Lucina and Owain who had come back to the past with her, knew of their time-traveling endeavors.

Celera nodded. "I thought you were Beorc," she said, eyeing them thoughtfully.

"We are. Well, not really, I guess. There aren't any Laguz at home, so there's never been a reason to make a distinction. But Uncle Robin isn't even thirty yet, I don't think. It's hard to be sure since he once lost his memories and all," Lucina admitted. But before she, Severa, or Owain could offer any further explanation, a muffled voice came through the mirror.

"Honestly, I can't believe him sometimes," a woman said, sounding both amused and exasperated.

Severa recognized the voice immediately. "Mom!" she called.

There was an awkward pause. Cordelia must have then flipped the mirror over, for the darkness gave way to the sky once more, as well as Cordelia's rather confused expression. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Severa and Lucina. "The mirror _does_ work!" she marveled. "Severa! Lucina! How are you two?"

"We're fine, Mom. How's everything back home?" Severa asked.

"Everything's fine," Cordelia said absently, as her gaze turned away from the mirror for a moment. "Did you make it to Tellius? Have you found Morgan and Owain yet?"

"We're in Tellius. We found Owain, but we're still looking for Morgan," Severa admitted. "What happened to Dad?"

Cordelia smiled. "His projects have been coming along nicely. He stumbled across something that could help you girls in your search, and just needs someone in Tellius to help him with it. But you know your father. Since he couldn't get in touch with you, his work's come to a standstill, and he's been growing a bit restless. I thought he needed a break, so we ended up traveling south to the coast for a short vacation."

"Sounds relaxing," Lucina commented.

"It does, doesn't it? But it's hard to relax with little Morgan around," Cordelia said, laughing lightly. "Speaking of which, here they come now."

The image in the mirror became jumbled for a moment, and Severa could hear her parents talking as Cordelia handed the mirror back to Robin. A moment later, Severa's two younger sisters appeared in the mirror. "Hi!" they both cried enthusiastically, waving happily.

Severa couldn't help but smile, especially when she noticed that little Morgan appeared to be thoroughly soaked. "Hey there," she said, waving back.

The mirror's view then tilted up slightly, and her father, who was also soaking wet, appeared behind the two girls. "Sorry to interrupt, but we don't have much time. I've actually run out of fuel for the mirror. I _knew_ I should've brought more of it with me. Anyways, Severa, I've gotten another one of my projects mostly working, and I thought it might help you out a little bit. But since I can't just send or bring it to you, I'm going to need someone over there to replicate it."

"What is it?" Severa asked curiously.

"Never mind that," Robin said impatiently. "I'm going to need some place with plenty of construction materials. Stone bricks, mortar, wood, basic stuff like that. But I'll also need an apothecary on hand for some more unconventional materials. Oh! I'll also need obsidian. It's a type of…"

"Volcanic glass," Severa finished. "We have some with us, but what are you…"

"Great! Could you bring it to a place like that anytime soon?" Robin interrupted hastily.

"Actually, we've got a few urgent problems of our own," Lucina admitted. "I don't know if this is really a good time."

"Does Severa have to be there?" Nasir interrupted. "If not, and if she is willing to lend me the mirror, I will be headed for Begnion soon, to ask Emperor Yashiro for his help with our current predicament. I should be able to find most, if not all the resources you need there.

"Is this really that important?" Severa asked her father hesitantly. Secretly, she had hoped that the mirror working meant that her father could help take charge of this expedition even while he was safely home in Ylisse.

"If it works, it could be," Robin confirmed. "And no, you won't have to be there personally, Severa."

"Alright," Severa agreed reluctantly. "Let's hope it works then, whatever 'it' is."

"Great. The mirror looks like it could die any minute, so…"

Whatever else Robin had to say, it was cut off by the mirror reverting to its original, cloudy state.

Severa stared at the blank mirror, feeling both elated and disappointed. But after a moment, she shook her head and packaged up the mirror neatly once more. "Here," she said, offering it to Nasir, who accepted it carefully.

"Are you going to explain why your parents looks like they're only a few years older than you are?" Harmony asked curiously.

"Umm… well, let's just say that the little girl you saw in the mirror with platinum-blond hair is _also_ me," Severa said nervously. "Sort of?"

Lucina laughed weakly when she saw from the blank expressions around them how unhelpful Severa's explanation had been. "I think we'd better start from the beginning, Sev."

"Wait a moment!" Anna exclaimed. "Lucina, _now_ I remember why your name sounded familiar! The exalt's daughter's name was Lucina too, wasn't it? But she's only five years old, I thought!"

"Six," Lucina corrected instinctively.

"It's a long story," Severa said rather lamely. "And it's _really_ confusing. We don't really have time to explain right now." Even to her, it sounded like a terrible excuse, for they had at least a week-long voyage ahead of them. But Kurth seemed to be reasonably understanding of her reluctance and spared her the trouble of coming up with a better one.

"Fair enough," Kurth said firmly, even though the others still looked curious. "We do have quite a few preparations to make for the road ahead, and other matters to attend to."

"I'll say!" Anna interrupted fiercely. "What about my pay?"

Everyone aside from Kurth stared at her incredulously. Kurth, on the other hand, only laughed lightly. "Of course, how could I forget?" he said in a conciliatory tone. "Thirty thousand was the amount we agreed upon, yes?"

Anna nodded eagerly.

"I'm afraid I do not have the requisite funds on my person," Kurth admitted. "I had meant to return to Goldoa after reclaiming the scepter, and retrieve the gold to pay you and Agent then, but it seems we are now headed in the opposite direction." He turned to Nasir. "Nasir, are Goldoa's holdings in Begnion sufficient to cover Anna's fee?"

"More than enough," Nasir confirmed with a polite bow.

"In that case, would you be so kind as to bring Anna to Begnion, too?" Kurth requested. "I have another Laguz gem you can use when you are ready for the flight." As he spoke, he reached deep into one of his coat pockets and retrieved a small gemstone.

"Of course," Nasir agreed.

"Save the gem," Harmony interrupted, bringing forth a small leather pouch instead. She held it out to Nasir. "Use this warp powder instead. We took it from a Redeemer assassin back on Dragonflame Isle. There's enough left for two uses, just enough to get both you and Anna back to Begnion," she explained. "When you're ready to use it throw a pinch of it at your feet and focus on your destination."

"Make sure it's a safe destination," Severa added. "The warp powder will tire you out, so you will need to get some rest right after. Actually, you should probably get some rest before you leave, too."

"Thank you," Nasir said, nodding gratefully.

With the last of their concerns put to rest for now, the Laguz went below deck to tend to Nasir's wounds and to check on their companions. Harmony quickly retrieved her navigation tools, and a few minutes later, the _Stormfall_ turned to the north, their course set to take them around the northern coast of Tellius, back to the Snowflake Forest.

And the _Stormfall_ cut swiftly through the surf, carrying them smoothly across the tranquil sea, to a future still shrouded in uncertainty.


End file.
